Un seul Ciel, Une seule Destinée
by Maheru Saruwatari
Summary: Mon nom est Haruno Sakura...Depuis ma naissance, j'avais toujours été seule...Et puis ils sont arrivés. J'avais douze ans lorsque l'Hokage m'a désignée comme tutrice de Sasuke Uchiha et de Naruto Uzumaki, 7 ans... Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que vraiment, il faut que je joue au loto. Oui, j'avais gagné le jackpot ***Couples habituels*** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTem
1. Prologue

**P**rologue

**D**epuis ma naissance, j'avais toujours été seule. Solitude, désespoir…Mort. Trois mots que j'avais appris à côtoyer alors que je n'avais rien demandé à personne et qui, au fil des années, étaient devenus ma vie, à moi Haruno Sakura.

_« Et puis, ils sont arrivés…Et tout a changé »_

J'avais douze ans, presque treize, lorsque l'Hokage du village de Konoha m'a donné une importante mission. Enfin, selon ses mots à lui, pour ma part je ne voyais cela que comme une mission de routine, ennuyeuse et bien trop longue à mon goût. A cette époque-là, je ne combattais qu'en solo, ou encore avec la seul personne que j'arrivais à supporter, - soit dit en passant mon meilleur ami- Shikamaru Nara, Junnin lui aussi et étant rentré dans les ordres en même temps que moi, pour nos sept ans. Toujours endormi, brun aux yeux bruns, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, et très intelligent. Il comprenait toujours tout sans avoir à poser des questions, et c'est ce que j'appréciais vraiment chez lui. Mais revenons-en à ma mission…

_« …La plus importante mission de toute ma vie… »_

**Flash-Back**

Je m'étais levée à l'aube afin d'être à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous avec l'Hokage, avais attendu une dizaine de minutes devant la porte et enfin avais pu entrer. Le chef du village m'avait alors saluée et c'était levé, faisant les cents pas dans son bureau.

-Haruno Sakura, m'avait-il dit, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier. Tu dois être au courant mais… Le clan Uchiha n'est plus. Seul survivant reste le fils de Mikoto et de Fukaku-san, le petit Sasuke.

-Haï

Oui c'est vrai, j'étais au courant, et j'imaginais tellement bien la douleur de ce garçon, survivant du massacre commis par son propre frère. Oui, décidemment, je ne connaissais sa que trop bien. Puis l'Hokage continua sur sa lancée, les yeux dans les vagues :

-Tu connais aussi le jeune Uzumaki ?

- le porteur de Kyuubi ?

-C'est exact, Sakura. Mais avant tout le fils du Yondaime.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ou il voulait en venir, tournant ces informations encore et encore dans ma tête. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, je repris la parole.

-Quel rapport avec moi, Hokage-sama ?

_« Et la réponse était tombée comme un coup de massue sur ma nuque »_

-Je veux que tu les prennent sous ton aile. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à qu'ils en soient capable de faire de bon choix, Uchiha Sasuke ainsi que Uzumaki Naruto vivront sous ton toit. Tu en es à présent le tuteur…_Je compte sur toi, Sakura-chan…_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

J'avais accepté, en bon ninja que je suis. J'avais beau n'avoir que 12 ans à ce moment-là, je devais être bien plus responsable que la moitié des gens de ce village. Je vivais seul dans un grand appartement (cadeau que j'avais pu m'offrir suite à de trop nombreuses missions de rang S) et il est vrai que parfois, je m'y sentais un peu seul. Mais comme d'habitude, ma routine allait être chamboulée, et cette fois ci par deux têtes brulées. Et pas n'importe qui, un Uchiha et un Uzumaki…

-C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis qu'il faut que je joue au Loto…pffff…

C'est ce que je me souviens m'être dit. Oui j'avais gagné le Jackpot.


	2. Chapitre Un

Chapitre Un

Dès la fin de mon entretien avec le Kage, j'avais foncé m'entrainer. Shikamaru, lui, était déjà là à somnoler sur une branche basse d'un _Sakura._

_Irrécupérable…_Pensais-je en soupirant.

Je ramassais alors un petit caillou, et le lui lançais dessus, histoire de le réveiller. Oui, réveiller, c'était bien le mot : Le petit caillou en question vint s'écraser directement sur son front, le faisant trébucher et s'écraser comme une merde sur le sol.

-Purée, Saku, t'abuse sérieux. Tu connais pas le réveille en douceur toi ? S'exclamât- il.

-Mmmrphhhh…

-Saku ? Ça va ? t'es toute rouge, t'as de la fièvre ? Dit Shikamaru, tout en s'approchant un air inquiet peint sur le visage.

-MOUARPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA. Ho je suis désolée mais t'aurais vu ta tête en t'écrasant ! Merde Shika sérieux ! Alleeeeeeez, boude pas je rigole tu sais bien !

J'en avais encore les larmes aux yeux, et je tentais de me reprendre lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Bon, avant de nous faire une syncope, explique moi ce qui t'amène si tôt à notre air d'entrainement ?

-J'avais rendez-vous avec Hokage-sama. Dit moi, que peux-tu me dire du petit Uchiha, et de Uzumaki naruto ?

-Ho, et bien, Sasuke vient à peine d'avoir sept ans je crois, le meurtre de son clan ayant été commis quelques jours après son anniversaire. D'après ce que j'en ai entendu, il est très perturbé psychologiquement. Physiquement, tout est O.K., mais comme son frère a utilisé un Genjutsu made in clan Uchiha, t'imagine bien dans quel état il est le gamin. Quant au Uzumaki , il se porte bien, même si il est totalement rejeter du village et qu'il vit seul. Ce qui lui manque le plus, c'est un ami et de l'amour, tout comme le petit Uchiha. Pourquoi cette question, en fait ?

-Et bien -Je soupirais-, j'ai reçu l'ordre de veiller sur eux. J'ai rendez-vous demain avec Iruka afin de régler toute les modalités. En gros, tous les deux vont venir vivre avec moi. Je suppose qu'étant le réceptacle de Kyuubi et le dernier Uchiha, beaucoup d'organisations vont vouloir leur mettre la main dessus. Ma mission est donc de les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour se débrouiller.

Il pouffa, et renchérit :

-Si jeune, et déjà mère. Ma pauvre.

-N'importe quoi, y a rien de drôle la dedans. Remarque, je préfère qu'ils me les aient confiés à moi et non à Kakashi no Baka. Le seul truc que ces petits auraient appris serait « comment arriver en retard tout le temps, à la mode Kakashi ». Je préfère encore m'y coller.

-T'as pas tort. Bon, Puisqu'on est ici tous les deux, autant s'entrainer. Tu vas rouiller si tu continues, _Mami._

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ajouter un mot, je m'élançais déjà avec une dizaines de _Kage_ _Bunshin._

Combien de temps étions-nous restés là à nous entrainer ? Deux heures ? Huit peut être ? C'est ce que je me demandais, couchée a même le sol avec Shikamaru. Les nuages tiraient sur le rose, je supposais donc que nous étions la fin de l'après-midi.

-Galère. T'y a pas été de main morte avec le Chidori, regarde ça, on voit l'os de mon bras. La prochaine fois c'est toi qui payes mes frais d'hôpital. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'appeler Mami. S'exclama le flemmard à ma droite en me pinçant la joue

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois Shika, et pourtant tu continues.

J'éclatais d'un rire cristallin, très vite suivie par celui de mon meilleur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard et mon fou rire passé, je reprenais :

-Bon, flemmard, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un appartement à ranger et deux chambres à préparer. On se voit plus tard d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à passer à la maison demain ! Salut, _Papi._

Je marchais alors tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi, éreintée de cette journée d'entrainement. Arrivée devant mon immeuble, je montais les marches deux par deux afin d'être le plus rapidement sous une douche revigorante. Sortant mes clés, ouvrant ma porte, je me rendais alors conte que jamais de ma vie, je n'avais dit : « Je suis rentrée ». Jamais. Parce que personnes n'était là pour m'accueillir. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, et tout en me déshabillant, je faisais un certain résumé de mon existence : Je n'avais jamais connu ma mère, morte lorsqu'elle m'eut mis au monde. Je ne voyais jamais mon père, homme important de mon village natal. Pour lui, je n'avais été qu'une machine de guerre, pas une enfant, je l'avais compris bien assez tôt pour le fuir et venir m'installer ici. Depuis lors, je ne remplissais que certaine mission de haute importance pour lui, et notre relation s'arrêtait à ça. Je n'étais pas triste, ça ne me manquais pas…Je n'avais simplement jamais connu une vraie famille. Alors si l'hokage m'avait chargée de cette mission, peut-être était-ce simplement pour que Sasuke, Naruto et moi, formions à nous trois une famille à part entière. _Maybe_…_*_

Ma douche prise et mon appartement ranger, je m'installais sur le balcon une cigarette à la bouche, - Oui, j'avais treize ans, mais croyez-moi avec toutes les horreurs que j'avais vue dans ce monde, la cigarette était le seul calmant que j'avais trouvé, et les drogues étaient tout simplement inenvisageable,- et je me mis à réfléchir à la journée de demain. Plus rien ne serais jamais pareil. Mais je pense que je ne me rendais pas bien compte que ces deux nouveaux arrivants dans ma vie, la changerait pour quelque chose de meilleur. Non, en fait, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Le lendemain matin lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, le jour étais déjà là, et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur mon cheveux rose et me brulèrent la rétine. Grimaçant, je me levais en vitesse et me rendit à la douche pour faire ma toilette. Une fois cela fait, j'enfilais ma tenue habituelle, soit mon marcel noir, ma mitaine en résie et mon baggy en toile noir. Attrapant mon katana et mes étuis à shuriken et kunaï, je les fixais derechef à ma tenue, bandais mon bras nu et accrochais mon bandeau à mon cou, enfilais mes sandales montantes. Tenue certes décontractée, mais qui me laissait une facilité de mouvement non négligeable. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon, attrapais mes clés et sortis afin d'être à l'heure à l'académie.

Lorsque j'arrivais là-bas, Iruka Senseï m'attendait déjà à l'entrée. Il me salua avec un sourire, et je lui répondais d'un hochement de tête.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan. Tu arrives pile à l'heure, comme toujours. Viens, suis moi, _ils _sont dans ma salle de classe.

Tout en marchant, Iruka m'expliqua que les deux apprentis ninja ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Sasuke étant très froid et distant avec tout le monde, et naruto n'arrêtant pas de faire des blague idiote pour son jeune âge, aucun n'avaient jamais parlé à l'autre.

-Je leurs ai expliqué la situation. Dit-il. Sasuke n'a pas bouger d'un poil, alors que Naruto lui, a beugler partout qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

-N'importe quoi, Soupirais-je.

-Ha, nous y sommes. Viens, entre.

Le professeur Iruka n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans la salle que déjà, la brosse à tableau s'écrasait lamentablement sur sa tête.

-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, Iruka-Seinseï, vous vous êtes bien fait avoir.

C'était le petit blond à la tête d'ahuri. Surement Naruto, remarquais-je. Des yeux bleus océan, des cheveux comme les blés, haut comme trois pommes, tout le portrait de son père. Un manque énorme de confiance en soi, et un besoin d'attention élevé. Aucun doute, c'était lui.

Je continuais alors mon analyse sur le deuxième gamin. Uchiha Sasuke. L'aura qu'il dégageait ne pouvait pas me tromper. Froide, triste, mélancolique, haineuse. Le dernier des Uchiha. Son physique avantageux ne laissait aucun doute sur son nom, et bien qu'il n'ait que 7 ans, je devinais déjà un visage semblable à Apollon lorsqu'il murirait. Des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux onyx, tout aussi grand que l'autre gamin.

Soudain le regard de Sasuke se braquât sur le mien à la recherche d'une faiblesse.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, mini-Uchiha, tu vas perdre. Lui dis-je tout en m'approchant d'eux. Je continuais alors sur ma lancée :

-Mon nom est Haruno Sakura, et c'est avec moi que vous vivrez désormais. Des questions ?

-Oui moi, depuis quand je devrai allé vivre avec une fille que je connais même pas ? Et pis quel âge t'as toi, hein ? Je croyais qu'on vivrait avec un Juunin de Konoha.

Ça c'était le blond à la tête d'ahuri.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'usuratonkachi.

Et ça, le mini Uchiha. Commençant à m'impatienter, je coupais court à la discussion.

-Bien, l'Uchiha Junior parle, c'est déjà ça. Ensuite, toi là, la tête d'ahuri. A ton âge je faisais déjà partie des forces spéciales, alors à ta place, je me la bouclerai. Commence par plus étudier en cours, et après on en rediscutera, t'as compris ? Bien, on décampe, prenez vos affaires. Bonne journée, Iruka.

-Hein ? Ha, hum, oui merci. Bonne journée, et vous les garçons, faites un effort, s'il vous plaît.

-T'as compris sasuke, faut que tu fasses un effort. Ajouta le Baka blond

-Je pense surtout qu'il le disait pour toi, u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi.

Kami-sama… ça commence bien. Moi qui pour la première fois de ma vie avais prié,- Oui j'avoue avoir prié qu'il soit muet tous les deux- se seul souhait ne fut pas réalisé.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à mon appartement…Hum, pardon, à « notre » appartement, la première chose que Naruto ait dite est : « Dit Sakura-chan, on va manger des ramens ? »

Comment expliquer à un gamin de 7 ans que, non, ce n'est pas bon de manger des ramens matin, midi et soir. Et que, non, les légumes ne sont pas des organismes génétiquement modifiés afin de nous empoisonner.

-Bien, Sasuke, Naruto, suivez-moi je vais vous montrer vos chambre. Celle-ci est la tienne, Uchiha Junior. Dis-je tout en ouvrant une porte.

La pièce se trouvait juste à côté de la mienne. Assez spacieuse, dans les tons bleus et gris, possédant un grand Futon en son centre et reliée au balcon. Remarquant que le petit ne bougeait pas, je le poussais un peu et lui expliquais le manque de chaleur et de décoration.

-Excusez-moi tous les deux, mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ressemble une chambre d'enfant, alors j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de simple dans lequel vous vous adapterez.

-Hn.

Simple, rapide. Décidemment, il n'y avait pas de juste milieu, entre l'un qui parlait autant qu'une pierre, et l'autre qui ferait en sorte que vous deveniez sourd par vous-même pour ne plus l'entendre.

- Naruto, toi la tienne se trouve ici, juste en face.

La chambre était pareille à l'autre, sauf peut-être la couleur. Celle-ci était dans les oranges et pêches, un peu de douceur pour cette petite bombe à retardement.

-Ho, merci Sakura-chan, c'est la première fois que j'ai une chambre aussi grande. C'est la première fois que je vis avec quelqu'un aussi. Merci beaucoup.

Comment ne pas être attendrie devant ce spectacle. Je n'étais pas de glace, j'arrivais quand même à m'émerveiller devant ces petits yeux bleus remplis de joie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto Baka, moi aussi, c'est la première fois que je vis avec quelqu'un. Alors faisons en sorte que ce soit agréable d'accord ? Je sais que tous les deux avez vécu des choses horrible, je ne suis pas là pour juger, critiquer ou quoi que ce soit. Simplement, si vous avez besoin d'aide, besoin de parler ou autre chose, ma porte de chambre est toujours ouverte. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça, mais puisque il faut que je fasse un effort, je le ferai correctement. Tachez de vous entendre, les terreurs,- leur lançais-je en partant vers la cuisine.

-Neh, Sasuke, t'as entendu, Sakura-chan a dit qu'il faut qu'on s'entende.

-J'ai entendu, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'attacherai à vous. Rien ne sert de tisser des liens avec les gens, ils finissent tous par partir ou vous trahir. Hors de question que me lie à vous deux, je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici, alors ne compte pas sur moi.

-Pour qui tu te prends,- reprit Naruto. J'ai toujours été tout seul moi, alors je sais ce que tu vis. Tu vas en vouloir longtemps à la terre entière ? Les gens comme toi m'énervent, ceux qui ne savent pas remerciez le ciel pour ce qu'on leurs donnent. Je veux pas de toi comme ami, na.- et il partit s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Sasuke, resté planté là par le discourt du petit blond, ne savais plus quoi pensez.

« _Tu vas en vouloir longtemps à la terre entière ? »_

Non, pas à la terre entière, juste à son frère…Son propre frère qui avait tué tout son clan de sang-froid, ne laissant que lui.

_« Les gens comme toi m'énervent, ceux qui ne savent pas remercier le ciel pour ce qu'on leurs donnent. »_

Remerciez le ciel ? Mais il était tout seul. Seul au monde. Rongé par les remords, rongé parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour protéger les siens. Alors pourquoi s'attacher à eux, il ne voulait plus perdre personne.

« _Je veux pas de toi comme ami, na. »_

Ami ? Il n'avait pas d'amis. Personne ne voulait de lui comme ami, et lui ne voulait personne. Ils étaient tous intéressé par son génie, par le renom de son clan, par pour lui.

Mais eux, Sakura, Naruto, pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Pourraient-ils devenir amis ?

Peut-être, peut-être que pour cette fois ci, il pouvait faire un effort, lui aussi, oui, il leur devait bien ça. Après tout, ils allaient vivre ensemble tous les trois.

Oui, c'était décider, Sakura et Naruto allaient devenir ses amis.

Sasuke eu un petit sourire, et il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sakura, qui regardait la scène depuis le début souris en se disant que maintenant, tout allais être différent,…

_« Elle n'était plus toute seule, ils étaient trois… »_


	3. Chapitre Deux

**C**hapitre Deux

**S**akura :

Nous étions la fin de l'après-midi, je regardais le ciel se teinter de rose et d'orange assise tranquillement sur une des chaises de mon balcon. Sasuke et Naruto avaient passé leur journée à ranger leurs affaires dans les chambres, enfin, surtout Sasuke. Naruto lui, avait une tout autre technique de rangement, le : je lance tout n'importe où et j'appelle ça du « Bordel Organisé » -notez bien les guillemets, cependant.

_Kami-sama, – _Pensais-je. _Qui a bien pu me mettre des gamins pareils._

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir et quelqu'un me rejoindre sur le balcon. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

-Hmm, Sakura… ?

J'avais reconnu cette voix, impossible de la manquer. Pour le peu de fois que je l'entendais, je n'allais pas gâcher. Je lui répondais tout en me tournant vers lui :

-Qui y a-t-il, Sasuke ?

-Et bien, je…-Il rougit et détourna la tête – Je voulais te remercier. Moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie de vivre tout seul. Alors je ferais des efforts pour que ce ne soit pas un enfer. Par contre hors de question que je joue à des jeux stupides avec vous, hein. Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça.

Les entrainements, voilà ce qui devait lui prendre tous son temps. Le besoin absolu de rattraper son frère. La vengeance. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? Sortant de mon mutisme, je lui posais une question :

-Comment ça se passe à l'académie ?-Il écarquilla les yeux – Je veux dire, tes notes et le reste ?

- Bien, mais je m'ennuie. Tout est trop facile, -Il rougit encore- et je suis toujours premier.

- Le génie Uchiha coule aussi dans tes veines, tu sais. Tu dois être fière.

-Non, pas du tout,-reprit-il- Itachi est sorti de l'académie à 7 ans, et a obtenu le Sharingan peut de temps après. Moi je n'ai rien de tout ça, alors je travaille dur pour devenir encore meilleur, pour le dépasser, et pour pouvoir le tuer un jour, lui faire payer la mort des miens…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre, et ses joues s'inondèrent vite. Essuyant son visage avec son avant-bras, il tenta de cacher son chagrin. Peine perdue, j'entendais distinctement les sanglots étouffés et les reniflements, je lui pris alors le bras et m'accroupissais à sa hauteur, le regardant dans les yeux. Il tenta de se détacher de moi, mais je raffermissais ma prise sur lui, l'obligeant à me regarder, lui aussi.

-Sasuke, -Lui dis-je- ne te laisse pas manger par cette solitude, seul les faibles noircissent leur cœur. Tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, alors profite du temps de l'académie, apprends le maximum de chose, vis, tout simplement. Garde en tête ton but ultime, mais ne te renferme pas. Même si tous les trois, nous ne nous connaissons depuis à peine 24 heures, tu pourras compter sur nous…N'est-ce pas, Naruto ?

Une tête blonde sorti de derrière les rideaux, souriant comme un imbécile et se grattant la tête.

-Bien sûr. Moi, un jour, je serais Hokage. Même que je serais le plus grand Hokage que Konoha n'a jamais connu. Et même que j'aiderai Sasuke, neh, Sakura-chan ?

-Tu vois, même le Baka est d'accord avec moi. Bien, la discussion est close, je vais aller faire à manger. Venez mettre la table, vous deux.

Une fois le dîner terminé, la crise de larmes de Naruto parce qu'il n'avait pas eu ses ramens habituelles, les insultes en tout genre de Sasuke à Naruto, Le baka blond qui rate son assiette et se plante la fourchette dans la main, Sasuke et Naruto qui s'insulte, une crise de nerf de ma part, Sasuke et Naruto qui s'insulte,- Je l'avais oubliée celle-là aussi- je les avais envoyé dans leurs chambre respective avec un coup de pied aux fesses. Du calme, enfin. Je m'attelais alors à ranger la cuisine. Une fois cela fait, je déposais mon tablier à sa place, marchais en direction des chambres pour vérifier qu'ils dorment.

Je commençais par la porte de Naruto que j'ouvrais délicatement, et passais la tête à l'intérieur. Couché sur le dos, la tête touchant le sol et le ventre à l'air. Je n'eus aucun doute de son état lorsque des ronflements dignes du tracteur de mes ancêtres passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres. Refermant tout aussi doucement que je l'avais ouverte, je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à la porte du noiraud. Il dormait à points fermés, la couverture à ses pieds. L'observant quelques minutes depuis le bord du lit, je fini par remettre sa couverture en place, lui baiser le front et m'en aller à la quête de mon propre futon. Juste avant de fermer la porte, un petit « _Merci »_ arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles.

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'endormais sereine._

Je fus réveillée par un hurlement déchirant. Ni une ni deux, je sautais en dehors de mon lit, courant dans le couloir et écoutant d'où provenait ce cri.

La chambre de Sasuke. J'ouvrais la porte avec fracas, et fonçais jusqu'à son lit, Kunaï en main. Il se tordait sur son lit en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles, presque pris de convulsion. Lâchant mon kunaï, je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras, tentant de le calmer. C'était comme un mal intérieur qui le rongeait, le faisant hurler de douleur. Caressant ses cheveux et lui glissant des mots rassurants à l'oreille – ne me demandez pas d'où vient ce geste maternelle, moi-même je n'en sais rien- il se calma gentiment, jusqu'à se réveiller. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes trop mal contenue et il leva son regard vers moi.

-J'ai encore fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?- Me demanda-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

-Tout va bien, maintenant. Rendors toi, je reste la jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.

-Je veux pas dormir, je t'en supplie. Des images horribles me vrillent la tête chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. S'il te plais Sakura, je veux pas, je veux pas !

-Très bien, on va faire différemment. Cette technique va te faire passer une nuit sans rêve, c'est du ninjutsu médical… Tu es d'accord ?

-Je vais vraiment pouvoir dormir ?

-Bien sûr, -Lui répondis-je. Tu es près ? C'est parti…

_**Shōsen**_ _**jutsu (**__La paume mystique)_

Et ma main s'illumina de vert. Je la posais délicatement sur son front, et doucement, ses yeux se refermèrent, son corps s'affaissa et il s'endormi. Le replaçant correctement sur son oreiller, le couvrant à nouveau, je lui souhaitais bonne nuit avant d'aller me recoucher.

Lorsque je me réveillais, il faisait encore nuit. Regardant mon réveil sur ma gauche, il indiquait 5 heures trente et je décidais de me lever. J'avais toujours pris l'habitude de me lever très tôt, à cause de mes missions. Passant à la douche, me regardant dans le miroir en me disant qu'il serait peut-être temps de coupé mes cheveux m'arrivant aux reins et m'habillant rapidement, je me retrouvais à préparer le déjeuner pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne déjeunais jamais le matin, préférant attendre midi pour ne pas être ralentie par mon estomac. Mais contrairement à moi, les deux monstres allaient toujours à l'académie et avaient besoin d'énergie. Je remerciais intérieurement Iruka qui m'avait donné plein de conseil sur l'éducation des enfants. Il est vrai que si je m'étais occupée d'eux comme je m'occupais de moi… Sans doute seraient-ils morts.

Me renseignant une nouvelle fois sur l'heure, l'horloge indiquait 7 heures. Je marchais alors tranquillement jusqu'aux chambres, d'où je toquais afin de les réveiller. 10 minutes plus tard, aucun des deux n'avait donné signe de vie. Me rappelant que j'avais assommé Sasuke cette nuit avec un Shösen Jutsu, j'entrais dans sa chambre et le réveillait gentiment, lui indiquant que le déjeuner était près et qu'il fallait qu'il se lève. Nous n'avions échangé aucun mots à propos de la nuit dernière, et je comprenais qu'il ne préfère pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

En entrant dans « l'antre » de Naruto, les ronflements n'avaient pas cessé. Je glissais alors simplement ma bouche à côté de son oreille, et hurlait :

-DEBOUT NARUTO ! OU JE TE LANCE PAR LA FENÊTRE.

-…Mais, Sakura-chan tu m'as fait peur.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te lever quand je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure.- Lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.- Dépêche-toi, le petit déjeuner est près, on t'attend dans la cuisine.

Sasuke lui était déjà près, habillé de sa tenue bleue nuit et portant fièrement son blason rouge et blanc. Lorsque Naruto s'installa à table et qu'ils commencèrent à manger, j'installais mes étuis à armes et me bandais le bras, enfilais mon gilet vert comme à mon habitude. Naruto, la bouche pleine de riz, fut le premier qui ouvrit la bouche :

-Tgru ngrou acrompagrne a lagradmrie sagura-grchan ? (traduction : tu nous accompagne à l'académie, Sakura-chan ?

-Naruto, - je soupirais- ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Oui, je vais m'entrainer. Je viendrai vous chercher à midi pour qu'on rentre ensemble, d'accord ?

Et les deux répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

Le déjeuner expédier, nous étions déjà en route pour l'académie. Je saluais rapidement Iruka en arrivant là-bas, et souhaitais une bonne matinée au garçon avant de me diriger vers le terrain d'entrainement.

Essoufflée,…

Ereintée,…

Et pour la 10ième fois, je tentais un **Toruneedo****Raitoningu (Tornado Lightning ( Raiton)) et le métrisais pour la première fois. Je tombais à genoux, ne tenant plus sur mes jambes. Derrière moi, des applaudissements se firent entendre, et je tournais la tête pour identifier la personne.**

**Comme à son habitude, Shikamaru était assis sur une branche et me regardais en baillant.**

**-J'ai bien cru que tu laisserais tomber au bout de la 5****ième**** fois.- Me dit-il, avant de sauter en bas de l'arbre et de me rejoindre.**

**-Tu me connais, -repris-je – je n'abandonne jamais. T'aurais au moins pu venir t'entrainer avec moi, la larve.**

**-Bien sûr. Et me ramasser un éclair en pleine gueule aussi, c'est ça ? Très peu pour moi, merci, je me suis déjà coiffer se matin! Allez viens, je te raccompagne, t'es blessée et ta réserve de chakra est presque vide. **

**-Attend, j'ai promis à Sasuke et Naruto de venir les chercher à l'académie.**

**-Galèèèère…D'accord, d'accord. Direction l'académie.- sourit-il.- Tu peux marcher ?**

**- Hey, c'est bon, je suis pas encore handicapée moteur.**

**Et nous continuions à nous chamailler gentiment sur la route de l'académie. Rendu là-bas, Le mangeur de ramens sur pattes et le muet comme une carpe nous attendaient déjà. Alors que je les saluais de loin, Naruto s'approcha en beuglant, - pour changer- et pointa Shika Shika Boom (nouveau surnom que je lui avais trouvé lors de nos missions ennuyeuse à mourir)**

**-Hé toi là, T'es qui ? Et t'a fait quoi à Sakura, HEIN ? Je te préviens, bientôt je serais le grmphshphphph….**

**-Le plus grand débile de tout l'univers, on sait Naruto.- Sasuke qui étouffait le blond avec sa main- Est-ce que ça va Sakura ?**

**-Naruto, arrête avec des débilités, et toi Sasuke, lâche Naruto.-Tout les deux se tournèrent, vexés, mais je continuais.- Je vous présente Shika Shika B…Shikamaru Nara, pardon. C'est mon meilleur ami. Shika, voici Naruto, et Sasuke. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, rentrons à la maison. On se voit bientôt Shika.**

**-Demain, pour être exact, - Me répondit-il – Rendez-vous chez l'Hokage à 8 heures, n'oublie pas ! Allez salut.**

**Et nous somme rentré tous les trois à la maison, action qui, après les jours passés ensemble, devint une habitude.**

**_« Puis les semaines se sont écoulées, les mois, les années, et vous avez grandi…. »_**


	4. Chapitre Trois

Chapitre Trois

**S**akura :

_« Du jour au lendemain, moi qui n'avait rien, vous étiez devenu mon bien le plus précieux. »_

5 ans c'était écoulés depuis notre premier jour ensemble. C'est long 5 ans. Mais jamais auparavant, je n'avais eu l'impression que le temps filait si vite. Petit à petit, nous étions devenu inséparable, toujours fourré ensemble, mangeant ensemble, riant ensemble, pleurant ensemble, dormant ensemble…

_**Flash-Back**_

Quelques mois après notre emménagement ensemble, j'avais pris pour habitude de ne dormir que d'une seule oreille, guettant chaque cauchemar que Sasuke ferait, Naruto ayant le sommeil aussi lourd qu'un troupeau d'éléphant obèse. Et cette nuit ne fit pas exception.

Le cri terrifié de l'Uchiha junior parvint à peine à mes oreilles, que déjà, je m'élançais en direction de sa chambre à pleine vitesse. Assise sur son lit, je le prenais dans mes bras et le berçais, sorte de rituel que j'avais instauré dans ces situations-là. Et comme d'habitude, il s'éveillait, la voix enrouée et les yeux fous.

-Sakura,- gémit-il- pardon de te réveiller à chaque fois.

-Chuuut, ne t'inquiète pas, S'uke. Je suis là maintenant. Calme-toi et rendors-toi, d'accord ?

Mais lorsque je voulu me lever, sa petite main était toujours accrochée à mon marcel, comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Il ravala un sanglot, et d'une petit voix me demanda :

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi, s'il te plait, Sakura.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le demandait, mais le voir montrer ses sentiments était si rare que jamais je n'aurai pu le lui refuser.

-Fait moi un peu de place,- lui dis-je.

Je m'installais alors confortablement sous les couvertures, et respirais l'odeur si agréable de ce garçon.

_STOP, Sakura, reprend-toi… Sasuke n'a que sept ans, imagine comme tu dois avoir l'air d'une perverse à renifler ces draps, là ? Pardon Kami-sama, Pardonnnnn !_ Pensais-je tout en me mettant une gifle mentale.

Quelques minutes après m'être couchée, de petits coups furent porté à la porte de Sasuke.

-Diiiiiite, je peux dormir avec vous, moi aussi ? J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.

Naruto, mon excité de service, debout devant la porte, doudou en main et qui nous regardait avec des yeux digne d'un chaton. A ma droite, Sasuke ralla et raffermit la prise sur mon T-shirt.

-Allé, viens Naruto.- J'ouvrais alors le drap pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser.- Dit moi, quel était cette « horrible » cauchemar ?

-J'ai rêvé que toutes les ramens du monde avaient disparu et que personne ne se souvenait de la recette. Ça faisait tellement peur Sakura-chan, c'était terrible.

Sasuke, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit, se releva sur un coude est fixa Naruto d'un regard accusateur.

-Il est nul ton cauchemar, usuratonkachi. Maintenant, fait moins de bruit, y en a qui aimerait dormir.- Rala le brun.

-Nia nia nia, t'es pas drôle, Sasukette.

-Les garçons,- soupirais-je- j'ai une grosse journée demain et j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu. Alors bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit, Sakura.- répondirent-ils d'une même voix

…Et ce fût la première d'une très longue liste de nuit tous les trois après les cauchemars.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Très souvent, après les cours des garçons, nous nous rejoignons sur notre terrain d'entrainement à Shika et à moi.

Naruto s'installait à la cime d'un arbre et mangeait un pot de nouille instantanée, tout en nous regardant suez à grosse goutes, tandis que Sasuke, debout, analysait chacun de nos mouvements, sans doute dans le but de les réutiliser plus tard. Et très souvent, notre entrainement en duo se terminait en cours particulier…

_**Flash-Back**_

SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAN. APPREND MOI CELLE LA, S'TEUUU PLAIIIT !-Beugla un jeune blond âgé de 10 ans à la tête d'ahuri.

Shikamaru éclatait de rire, et moi, vaincue parce que j'avais entendu cette phrase environ 9500 fois, intimais à Naruto de me rejoindre.

-Très bien,- commençais-je – regarde bien les mudras (signes) que je vais faire, d'accord ?

Il hocha de la tête.

-Ensuite.- repris-je –tu malaxe ton chakra, tu le bloque dans ta cage thoracique, et tu l'expulse d'un coup, t'as compris ?

-Mais oui, tu verras…

Reproduisant les signes que je lui avais indiqué, et au moment clé de la technique, bloquant son chakra dans sa cage thoracique, tout ce qu'il put expulser fût…Un énorme rot. Je fus d'abord blasée, puis éclatais d'un énorme rire diabolique que je ne me connaissais pas. Naruto, tirant la langue et se grattant la tête, s'excusa pour son manque de courtoisie.

-T'es irrécupérable Naruto no Baka. C'est du niveau d'un enfant en couche culotte.- S'exclama Sasuke, assis derrière moi.

-Bha si c'est si simple que ça, t'a qu'à nous la montrer, cette technique, Monsieur le Raba joie ! –S'excita Naruto.

L'Uchiha se leva, se plaçant devant moi, exécuta les signes avec rapidité.

_« Goukakyuu no jutsu, la Boule de Feu Suprême. »_

Je restais sans voix. L'énorme boule brulante carbonisa l'herbe sur des dizaines de mètres. Il l'a maitrisait. Parfaitement.

J'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas participer à leurs entrainements respectif tant qu'il n'aurait pas leur diplôme. Mais là, c'était différent. J'étais fière de lui. Je le félicitais, et me tournait vers Naruto :

-Naru, lève-toi, on réessaye. Histoire que pour une fois tu puisses te pavaner devant le « Seigneur Uchiha ».

Sasuke pouffa, Naruto hurla de joie, et nous passâmes alors la nuit à apprendre au baka blond comment cracher du feu.

_**Fin Flask-Back**_

Nous avions passé tellement de moments ensemble, et même si j'étais plus âgée de 6 ans, je n'en vus rien. Tous les trois, sur le même pied d'égalité, bien qu'une fois, ils se rendirent compte que j'étais belle et bien une femme.

Comme le jour où, du haut de ses 11 ans, Sasuke découvrit pour la première fois un soutien-gorge…

_**Flash-Back**_

**S**asuke :

D'où, moi, Uchiha Sasuke, devait ranger la lessive ?

Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappela que le tour de Sakura était hier, que celui de Naruto demain, le mien étant donc aujourd'hui. Je soupirais bruyamment. Kami-sama, faite que ma mère ne me voit pas de là où elle est…_Maman_…

A cette pensée, mon regard s'assombrit, et mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Des images me revinrent, _mon frère, mes parents étalés au sol, baignant dans leur propre sang, son regard rouge rubis braqué sur moi…_Je secouais la tête, je ne devais pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Mais bientôt, oui, lorsque assez fort, j'assènerai le coup de grâce à cette être appelé frère.

Soudain, un morceau de tissus attira mon attention, et je le soulevais d'un doigt afin de savoir ce que c'était. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu un vêtement pareil, deux coques de tissus, retenue par des bretelles et faite de dentelles… Une seule personne pouvait m'aider…

-NARUTOOOO,- hurlais-je- vient voir, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Quoiiiii ? Pourquoi tu hurle, Sasuke ? – Dit le baka blond en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tu c'est ce que c'est, toi ?

-Heu, attends, tu sais pas s'que c'est ? Tu rigole Sas'ke, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai l'air de rigoler, imbécile ? C'est à toi ?- je commençais à m'impatienter-.

Et là, Naruto partit dans un énorme rire digne d'un Uzumaki, se tenant le bide et se tordant dans tous les sens. Il s'expliqua, hoquetant parfois dû à son hilarité :

-C'est à Sakura-chan, Sas'ke. Et, c'est un soutien-gorge.

-Un soutien-quoi ?

-Mais tu sais, un porte néné, un – Il mima l'endroit où se portait le vêtement en question, et la vérité s'imposa à mon esprit.

Se « truc », servait à soutenir la poitrine de Sakura…La poitrine de Sakura…

J'eus l'impression que cette phrase se répétait tel un écho dans ma tête un million de fois, et je prenais une teinte semblable à celle d'une tomate radioactive.

-Bha voilaaa, Sasuke, t'as compris maintenant.- Reprit mon ami. Mon dieu, j'assiste à la puberté de Uchiha Sasuke en direct, c'est encore mieux que mon tout premier poil. Quand je vais raconter ça à Sakura-chan.

-Hors de question que tu lui raconte ça, usuratonkachi, maintenant, dégage, j'ai pas fini de ranger.

Riant une dernière fois, il finit par me laisser seul. Enfin, moi et le soutien-gorge en question. L'image de Sakura le portant me traversa l'esprit, mes hormones se réveillant pour la première fois de ma vie et je fis la deuxième plus grande découverte de la journée…

Sakura était une femme…Et Sakura avait de la poitrine, beaucoup, de poitrine…

_**Fin Flash-Back (fin Sasuke's POV)**_

**S**akura :

Nous étions tous tellement attachés les uns aux autres, que ça m'effrayais presque. Je n'avais jamais eu de famille, et maintenant que nous étions réunis, j'avais une peur bleue de vous perdre. Vous me manquiez à chacune de mes missions, et je fini par comprendre que c'était réciproque…

_**Flash-Back **_

Envoyée seule au Pays de la Terre pour plus d'un mois, jamais je n'avais poussé mes muscles aussi fort pour rentrer plus vite. Ma mission c'était éternisé, et la cible à éliminer c'était montrée plus coriace que prévue. Après 3 semaines de course presque non-stop et très peu d'heure de sommeil, j'arrivais devant les portes de Konoha, en piteuse état certes, mais belle est bien vivante.

J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir durant cette période, éloignée de toute personne que je pouvais connaitre et à qui j'aurais pu parler.

_« Le manque »_

Je n'avais, à aucun des moments de ma vie, ressenti une telle chose.

Mes deux colocataires me manquaient, mes amis, mes confidents. Je me posais en permanence des questions : Allaient-ils bien ? Allaient-ils en cours comme je leur avais demandé ? Ne se disputaient-ils pas trop ?

Oui, vraiment, j'avais hâte de les revoir.

Sautant de toits en toits jusqu'au quartier de l'hokage, manquant de trébucher des dizaines de fois dû à ma fatigue et mes blessures, j'arrivais finalement à mon objectif et sautait par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Tiens, Sakura-chan, te voilà enfin. -Me dit l'hokage, un sourire doux peint sur le visage.

-Pardonnez-moi mon retard, la mission c'est trouvée plus compliquée que prévu.

-La cible ?

-éliminée, comme prévu, ainsi que le groupe de truands à son commandement.

-C'est parfait. Décidemment, tu m'étonneras toujours. Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller te faire soigner à l'hôpital, tu es dans un sale état.

-Bien, Hokage-sama.

Je tournais les talons, et marchais jusqu'à la porte. Au moment de tourner la poignée, le chef du village m'interpella une dernière fois.

-Au faite, Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke t'attendent avec impatience. Ils sont venu tous les jours beugler dans mon bureau que tu leurs manquaient et qu'ils voulaient vraiment avoir des nouvelles. Ils seront ravis.

-Merci beaucoup, bonne journée. -Et je disparaissais derrière la porte.

En rentrant après avoir passé quelques heures à l'hôpital, je n'eus même pas le temps de mettre un pied dans notre appartement, que déjà, une tornade blonde s'abattait sur moi, hurlant que je lui avais manqué.

_« Et je souriais…»_

-Ho Sakura-chan, si tu savais. Tu manquais tellement à Sasuke qu'il était tout le temps sur les nerfs, une vraie femmelette.

Sasuke, resté en retrait durant toute la scène, abattis son point avec force sur la tête de Naruto.

-Ferme-la, Baka, c'est même pas vrai !

-Mais heuuu, Sakuraaa, Sasuke me tape, dit quelque chose.- Pleurnicha Naruto.

-Quelque chose…-Et j'éclatais de rire.

« …_J'étais rentrée à la maison »_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Et j'étais là, assise sur le balcon comme à mon habitude, pensant à toutes ces années déjà écoulées, attendant que vous rentriez de l'académie. J'attendais depuis des heures, et avais vu lentement le soleil décliner à l'horizon.

L'examen de fin d'année…

Tous les deux avaient grandi, muri, ils n'étaient peut-être pas encore des hommes, mais leurs regard prouvaient le contraire. Traversant vents et marrées, mort, peur et solitude, abandons, folie, pour moi, à présent, ils en étaient, des hommes…Des hommes de 13 ans.

Sasuke recevrait son bandeau frontal, c'était certain. Inévitable, même.

Mais toi Naruto….Ton potentiel, je le connaissais. Ta force, ton humanité, ta chaleur et ta joie de vivre. Ton cœur si pur, ton courage sans limite,… Je t'admirais. Mais tu étais tellement tête en l'air que tu aurais facilement tout fait capoter. Puis soudain, le bruit de la porte m'obligea à sortir de mes pensées, et je me dirigeais vers le salon.

Sasuke était debout, me regardant de ses yeux perçants, droits et fiers, tel un Uchiha.

_« Magnifique »_

Représentant à la fois l'enfer et le paradis, voilà ce qu'il était pour moi. Mon martyre et mon sauveur.

Nous nous sommes regardé pendant plusieurs minutes qui auraient pu être des heures si je n'y avais pas fait attention.

-Félicitation, Sasuke.

Sur son front, brillait maintenant une plaque de métal gravée d'une feuille, l'emblème de Konoha.

-Merci. Comment aurais-je pu le rater, de toute façon.- Souffla Sasuke.

-Frimeur, va. Où est l'hyperactif ?

-Il a échoué. À cette heure si, il doit se balader dans les rues en ruminant.

-Ho non. -Je soupirais- Il ne l'a vraiment pas eut ? Merde.

J'étais déçue, pas de Naruto non, mais pour lui. Je savais que cet examen le rapprochait un peu plus de son rêve…

_« Un jour je serais le plus grand Hokage que Konoha n'ait jamais connu, c'est mon rêve.»_

-Tu as mangé Sasu ?

-Non, je préférais renter à la maison, pour ça.

Il était 1 heure du matin passée, Sasuke s'était couché depuis longtemps et moi j'attendais toujours que le petit blond rentre à la maison. Assise dans le noir, je regardais les aiguilles bouger lentement sur leur cadran, l'inquiétude se faisant grandissante en moi. Et enfin, il passa la porte.

Je me levais avec hâte, allant à sa rencontre.

-Bordel Naruto, t'étais où ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis, Sakura ?

Son visage était baissé, et seule la lumière de la lune me laissait distinguer sa silhouette.

-Te dire quoi, Naru', de quoi tu parles ?-J'étais dans l'incompréhension totale.

Il releva la tête, les yeux tristes et déterminés en même temps

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'au fond de moi, vivait un monstre ?

« Parfois, les secrets inavoués détruisent en une seconde ce que vous avez mis tant années à construire… »


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**C**hapitre **Q**uatre

_« Parfois, en voulant protéger un être cher, on met de côté la logique et l'on pense avec son cœur. »_

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'au fond de moi, vivait un monstre ?

-Hein ?

-Ne fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas, Sakura.

-Qui ? Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Je me sentais mal…Il n'y avait pas de quoi, mais au plus profond de mon cœur, je culpabilisais. Et j'attendais, là, en plein milieu de l'entrée qu'enfin il daigne me répondre.

-Réponds à ma question d'abord, Sakura ! – S'énerva-t-il.

-Je…

Que fallait-il lui dire, que devais-je répondre ? J'avais tort dans un sens, je le savais, mais j'étais un ninja, et un ninja ne révèle rien qui ne lui est interdit. Mais pas se soir, non, pas se soir. J'allais déposer ma facette de combattante.

-Ecoute Naruto, viens t'assoir, il faut qu'on parle. –Me dirigeant en direction du sofa, je m'assis sur celui-ci, très vite suivie par Naruto.- Que t'a-t-on dit exactement ? Je te promets de tout t'expliquer ensuite…

Il me jeta un regard triste, et commença sa tirade :

-On m'a dit qu'il y a 13 ans, un terrible démon attaqua le village, tuant énormément de gens, civiles ou ninjas. Se démon se nommait Kyuubi, le démon renard. Ce soir-là, le plus grand Hokage que Konoha n'ait jamais connu mourut, en scellant le démon dans le corps d'un orphelin.- Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre.- Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi j'étais tout seul, pourquoi les gens me fuyaient comme la peste, comme la mort. Pourquoi lorsque je faisais de la balançoire, personne ne voulait me pousser, pourquoi personne ne voulait jouer avec moi. Mais maintenant je sais, -Il ravala un sanglot, le visage ravagé par les larmes et la tristesse- c'est parce que c'est en moi, que ce démon dort. Maintenant que j'étais enfin heureux, maintenant qu'enfin, j'avais deux meilleurs amis, des gens que j'aime. Sasuke et toi allez me fuir n'est-ce pas ? Vous aussi, vous allez avoir peur de moi et m'abandonné ?

_« Une larme, puis deux… »_

Ce n'était pas les larmes du blond…Mais bel et bien les miennes. Naruto se tourna sur le côté pour me regarder, surpris.

-Imbécile. –Lui dis-je- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu crois vraiment que Sasuke et moi allons t'abandonner pour ça ? J'ai failli à ma mission, je le sais. J'aurais dû te le dire, mais on me l'avait interdit. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres et je me suis trompée, pardonne-moi, Naruto. Mais sache une chose, jamais je ne te laisserais tout seul, même si je devais vendre mon âme au diable. On a tous nos secrets, Naru', tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, car il deviendra ta force. Et même si les gens te craignent aujourd'hui encore, tu verras que demain, ils se rendront compte du ninja extraordinaire que tu es. Tu les guideras tous dans la bonne voie, et fera le meilleur Hokage qui aies vu le jour sur cette terre. Et je t'y aiderai, je t'en fais la promesse sur mon nindô, d'accord ?

-Et moi aussi, usuratonkachi.

Sasuke se tenait appuyer dos au mur, nous regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Sakura, Sasuke, vous…-Naruto nous regarda tours à tours, les larmes aux yeux.- Vous êtes ma famille vous savez, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter de vous perdre. Même si je me bats toujours contre sasuke, même si je ne connais rien de ton histoire ni de l'endroit d'où tu viens Sakura, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

-Et nous ne le resterons, Naruto. Quoi qu'il advienne. Tu peux me faire confiance.- Et je souris doucement, comme pour approuvé mes mots.

-Attends une seconde, pourquoi tu portes le bandeau frontal toi, hein ?- S'écria Sas'ke en pointant le doigt en direction du jeune blond.

-Haaaa, ça ! C'est Iruka-senseï qui me l'a offert.

-Quoi, il a eu pitié de toi ou il te l'a offert parce qu'il ne te voulait pas une année de plus dans sa classe ?

-Mais heuuu, tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux, « Monsieur le Rabat-Joie ! »

-Bon, au lieu de vous enguirlandez, explique-moi comment tu l'as eu, ce foutu bandeau.- M'exclamais-je agacée.

-On va dire que,- Il rit bêtement( comme d'habitude) et se gratta la tête- ,-…Voila, vous connaissez toute l'histoire, hé hé !

-Naruto…-Commençais-je.

- On n'a rien…-Sasuke continua.

-Compris du tout.-Finis-je

-Pour vous la faire courte, Mizuki m'a dit que si je volais un rouleau de technique secrète et l'apprenais, j'aurais mon diplôme. Idiot comme je suis, j'y suis allé, et me suis enfui avec le rouleau. Mais Mizuki m'a retrouvé,…Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était cette technique. Iruka-senseï est arrivé, ils se sont battus. J'ai utilisé la technique pour le protéger, Mizuki est mort, et Iruka m'a offert le bandeau. Ah oui, le plus important, comment j'ai pu oublier ça. Il m'a offert un bol chez Ichiraku ! Trop la classe nan ?

-On s'en fout d'Ichiraku, c'est quoi la technique ?- S'excita l'Uchihuahua

-Il était bon le bol ?

-SAKURA, on s'en fout du bol. C'est quoi, cette technique ?

-Tu veux savoir hein, Sas'ke ? Je te l'apprends uniquement si tu range ma chambre.

-Heu, Naruto.-L'interrompis-je. T'es pas « vraiment » en position de marchander…J'te ferai remarquer que t'as volé une technique secrète…

-Glumps…J'avais oublié ce détail la.

-Et moi je ne risque pas de l'oublier quand les escouades d'ANBU viendront toquer à la porte. Alors, usuratonkachi, c'est quoi cette technique ?

-Bon, je vous montre alors…

_**Kage**_ _**Bunshin No Jutsu**_

Et nous fûmes envahis pas des dizaines et des dizaines de Naruto…

_« A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois que nous mettions cartes sur table, exprimant vraiment nos sentiments les plus enfouis… »_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la découverte de Naruto, et même si j'avais eu peur qu'un malaise nous sépare, il n'en fut rien. Nous en étions ressortis plus fort que jamais et j'en étais heureuse.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Tout ninja sait qu'après l'obtention du diplôme, vous êtes assignés à un Juunin en équipe de trois, que vous effectuerez des tonnes de missions sans importance, tel que retrouver un chat vicieux et farceur qui n'hésite pas une seconde à vous planter ses griffes dans les yeux, et que, lorsque vous serez près, l'examen des Genins vous ouvrira ses portes.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient en plein dans ce jour-là…En plein dedans, même.

_**Flash-Back**_

Je m'étais levée aux aurores, comme d'habitude. Je m'étais lavée et habillée, comme d'habitude, j'avais préparé le déjeuner, comme d'habitude, Sas'ke m'avait rejoint peu de temps après, et comme d'habitude, j'avais réveillé Naruto de la plus douce façon qui soit :

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! BOUGE TES GROSSES FESSES, OU JE TE JURE QUE J'OFFRE TOUTES TES BOÎTES DE RAMENS …

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

-Nooooon, c'est bon je suis debout, Sakura-chan, regarde ! Je suis même habillé, j'attendais juste que tu viennes me réveiller, héhé.

-Bien sûr,- Répondis-je- C'est pour ça que ton slip se trouve sur ta tête et que tu as échangé le pull et le pantalon ?

-Nani ? Kyaaaaaaaaaa ! Je vous rejoins à la cuisine !

Et il ferma sa porte avec force.

Je savais qu'ils étaient stressés. Bien que la distribution des équipes ne fût pas une grosse étape en soit, elle représentait tout de même un changement, un tournant dans leur vie de ninja. Et même si Naruto paraissait beaucoup plus perturbé que l'Uchiha, ce n'était pas vrai.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, j'observais Sasuke quelques secondes avant de rire gentiment.

-Quoi ? Y a un problème ?

-Depuis quand il est interdit de te regarder ?-Lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il tourna la tête, des rougeurs au joues et poursuivit :

-J'ai jamais dit ça. Juste tu me gênes à me regarder comme ça, c'est tout.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je te regarde comme ça, Sa-su-ke ?

Je m'approchais de lui d'une démarche féline, me posant juste en face de lui avachie sur la table. Ses rougeurs grandirent encore, et il osa à peine poser ses yeux sur moi. Contente de mon effet, je m'approchais encore et lui glissais à l'oreille :

-T'as mis ton T-shirt à l'envers.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Ils étaient finalement partis en retard, et je les avais regardés s'en aller en courant. Je n'étais jamais passée par cette étape car dans mon pays d'origine, les ninjas de génie étaient triés avec minutie. Seul but, tuez tous les autres participants, jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Celui-ci serait alors promis à un bel avenir…Enfin, façon de parler. Alors pas d'équipe pour moi, pas de vrai Senseï, et pas d'amis. J'aurais pu espérer être le maître des deux têtes brulées, malheureusement, j'étais affectée aux ANBU et non aux Genins.

Malgré moi, j'étais un peu triste. Equipe de trois signifiait être souvent loin la maison, des entraînements qui n'en finissent pas et...Une nouvelle personne dans leur vie. J'avouais tout de même que, par pur égoïsme, j'aurais préféré les garder pour moi toute seule.

Regardant l'heure, je me rendis compte de mon retard. Quelque secondes plus tard, je courrais déjà en direction du bureau de l'Hokage.

-Bonjour, Hokage-sama.

-Ha, Sakura, tu tombes bien. Approche donc, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te confier.

Avec le temps, j'avais appris à me méfier de ses « choses importantes », vu la ou m'avait mené la première. L'Hokage finit par ouvrir un dossier de carton assez épais, me le tendit et reprit :

-D'après le rapport de mission de l'escouade N°9, une rumeur courrait qu'une base secrète près Amegakure (Village caché de la pluie) abriterais des monstres.

-Des monstres ?- Je réfléchis durant un cinquième de seconde, et continuais- Vous pensez à Orochimaru ?

-J'ai bien peur que ce soit lui, effectivement.

-En quoi consiste la mission, Hokage ?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, il se pourrait très bien que ce ne soit pas lui. Mais dans le doute, je préfère vérifier. Je veux que toi et Shikamaru vous rendiez sur place, et que vous détruisiez la base, si s'en ait une. Mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, tu m'as compris ? Si Orochimaru s'y trouve, ne tentez rien. La destruction de la base est votre seul objectif.

-Et en ce qui concerne les monstres ?

-Tuez-les. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, ces choses n'ont plus rien d'humain. La seule chose qui les habite encore reste la folie. Je ne veux pas de survivants. Vous partez dans deux jours, je vous laisse quartier libre pour la stratégie. Tu iras aussi en informer Shikamaru.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Sauf votre respect, il nous faudrait moins d'une heure pour préparer nos affaires et nous en aller.

Il sourit gentiment et braqua son regard sur le mien.

-Sasuke et Naruto viennent à peine d'être intégrés à leur équipe. Je te laisse le temps de profiter encore un peu d'eux avant que tu partes et qu'ils ne commencent sérieusement.

Je fus surprise. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, l'hokage avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande bonté. Il était bon et fort, tel que devait être un chef du village.

-Bien, merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Hokage-sama.

Et je fis route inverse, en direction de chez Shikamaru.

-En combien de jours penses-tu qu'on puisse attendre le point de rendez-vous pour rejoindre notre source ?

-Je dirais deux semaines, minimum. On pourra toujours grappiller du temps en réduisant les heures de sommeil au retour. Mais à l'allé, on ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Tu as raison. Pour un ennemi tel que celui-là, notre concertation et notre précision pourraient jouer un rôle capitale. -J'ouvris le dossier fournit quelques heures plus tôt, et en sorti un plan.- Le bâtiment se trouve dans le flan d'une montagne. A mon avis, plusieurs sceaux se trouvent là, là et là.

-Ce qui veut dire, tous les enlevés en même temps. L'entrée discrète que j'espérais va s'avérer plus compliquée que prévu. –Dit Shika, tout en se grattant la tête.

-Le but est de la détruire, pas de faire dans la dentelle. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus n'est pas de tout faire exploser, mais de ce qui va en sortir pour protéger la base. J'ai déjà eu à faire à eux, et crois-moi, c'est costaud. Le sceau d'Oro-snake les rend totalement enragés.

-Oui, mais à nous deux, ce sera comme de volé un bonbon à un gamin. Si l'Hokage nous envoi nous et pas une autre escouade, c'est que nous sommes doué pour ne laisser aucun survivant, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Hn. Bon, je vais te laisser. Sasuke et Naruto doivent m'attendre, vu l'heure qu'il est. On se voit demain. En attendant, si tu à du nouveau tiens moi au courant, d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Saku. Passes leur le bonjour de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Salut !

Lorsque je fus sortie de l'appartement du Nara, il faisait déjà nuit. Je marchais alors rapidement jusqu'à chez moi, espérant que les garçons ne soient pas allé manger dehors en ne me voyant pas rentrer.

La première chose que je remarquais en entrant, fût l'odeur nauséabonde, comme si j'avais laissé un cadavre dans mon placard en oubliant totalement qu'il était là. Inquiète, je courrais presque jusqu'à la cuisine, seul source de lumière que je distinguais. Quelle surprise j'ai eu en découvrant :

-C'EST QUOI ÇA ? –Hurlais-je.

L'Excité de service et Grincheux, alias Sasuke se retournèrent en même temps surpris par mon cri suraigu.

-Bha, du riz- Répondirent-ils d'une même voix, comme si c'était le truc le plus évident du monde.

-Vous appelez ça du riz vous ? Où est passée la cuisine ? On dirait qu'on a lâché une bombe atomique avant d'y laissé entrer un troupeau de buffle ! Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ?

-Mais, Sakura-chan, on voulait te faire une surprise. -Gémit le blondinet.

-On te voyait pas rentrer, alors on s'est dit que pour une fois, on pourrait te faire plaisir en faisant à manger. -Continua Sasuke

-Sauf qu'on n'a jamais cuisiné nous. Donc on a essayé quelque chose de simple, en l'occurrence, du riz. Mais c'est devenu tout noir et ça a explosé.

-Alors on a recommencé, mais ça explosait à chaque fois.

-Les garçooooooooons….- Je serrais les points à m'en faire blanchir les jointures.- Comment du riz, ça peut exploser, HEIN ? –Je m'approchais de la casserole, et effectivement, une chimiste n'aurait pas fait mieux.- Avec l'eau, ça n'aurait pas dû devenir noir !

-Parce qu'il fallait mettre de l'eau ? Haaaaa, je comprends mieux, maintenant.- S'extasia l'hyperactif.

-Tu croyais qu'il fallait y mettre quoi, espèce d'andouille !

-Bha, on a mis ça.- Sasuke me tendit une bouteille vide.-

Je regardais la bouteille, puis les garçons, encore la bouteille, et la, mes yeux lancèrent des flammes…

-C'est pas juste, Sakura-chan ?

-C'EST DE L'HUILE, BANDE DE DEBILE !

-Voilà pourquoi ça à exploser alors, Naru.- Dit Sasuke d'un air savant.

-Bien,-Repris-je. –Vous me nettoyez tout ça, et plus vite que ça. Sinon je vous jure que ce n'est pas de l'huile que je ferais exploser la prochaine fois, mais VOUS ! Au boulot !

Et je m'étalais littéralement sur le sofa, totalement épuisée.

Quatre heures plus tard, ils avaient enfin fini. Ils vinrent se poser, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, écraser près de moi.

-J'en peux plus. J'ai jamais autant fait le ménage de toute ma vie.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, baka.

-Qui tu traites de baka, imbécile.

-STOP. Bien, alors votre première journée en équipe ?-Les interrompis-je

-Pourrie…

Quand je vous disais Grincheux, j'avais raison.

-Trop top méga génial, si tu savais Sakura-chan !

Et quand je vous disais hyperactif, là aussi, j'avais raison. Le blond continua sur sa lancée :

-Sas'ke et moi on est ensemble ! Ya aussi une fille, Hinata Hyûga, elle est trop mignonne, mais elle est un peu bizarre, à chaque fois que je lui parle elle tombe dans les pommes, tu crois qu'elle est malade ?

Sasuke se frappa le front. Naruto devait être le seul imbécile à mettre les pieds dans le plat comme ça.

-Et votre Senseï ?

-Hatake Kakashi…

-QUOI ?

-Quoi quoi ?- Me fit un Sasuke blazé.

-Et vous avez réussi ?

-Biensûr, normale, un jour je serais…

-Oui, on a compris Naruto… Je suis juste surprise, Kakashi est plutôt compliqué lorsqu'il s'agit des Genins.

-C'est vrai qu'au début, il nous a fait une théorie comme quoi, « Jamais vous ne serez ninja, et blablabla », que « Le travail d'équipe est primordiale »…On a fait comme il a dit, et le tour était joué.

-Hn, je suis fière de vous. Pour la peine, je vous emmène manger chez Ichiraku.

-Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

L'hokage avait eu raison, ce jour-là…

_« -Sasuke et Naruto viennent à peine d'être intégrés à leur équipe. Je te laisse le temps de profiter encore un peu d'eux avant que tu partes et qu'ils ne commencent sérieusement. »_

Avec Kakashi comme maître, ces deux-là ne tarderaient pas à passer l'examen Chuunin.

_« Le temps des vacances était bel et bien terminé…Car chaque jours nous rapprochait un peu plus de la dure réalité de la vie. »_


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**C**hapitre **C**inq

_« Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'à ce moment-là que nous allions approcher de tout près l'homme qui allait détruire ma vie entière »_

J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit-là, mon sommeil étant empli de cauchemar en tout genre. Je finis par me réveiller en sursaut, des sueurs froides coulant le long de mon dos. J'étais le genre de personnes au sommeil très agité, mais qui ne se rappelais jamais de ses rêves trois minutes après s'être éveillée. Tentant de calmer mon cœur qui faisait du rodéo dans ma poitrine, la tête entre les mains et genoux repliés contre mon buste, trois coups rapide furent portés à ma porte. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sasuke entrait déjà dans ma chambre, fermant très délicatement la porte derrière lui.

-Ça va Saki ? Je t'ai entendu crier, alors j'ai eus peur. -Me dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je...J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. -Je marquais un temps d'arrêt.- Quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque deux heures du matin.

-Si peux ? Merde. Moi qui voulais profiter de me reposer correctement.

Enlevant mon visage de mes mains, je détaillais Sasuke, toujours assis sur mon lit le regard dans le vide. Ce gamin était bien un Uchiha…Des cheveux de jais, des yeux puissants et sombres, et une aura qui vous donne la chair de poule rien qu'en l'approchant. Jamais au pare avant, je n'avais éprouvé autant de fascination pour quelqu'un, bien trop occupée par mon métier et toutes les responsabilités qu'il impliquait. Il ballotait son pied contre le bord de mon lit, et finit par se relever, faisant mine de partir.

-Bon, puisque ce n'est rien de grave, je retourne me coucher…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je ne voulais pas rester seule et mes mots dépassèrent ma pensée.

-Attends…Reste, s'il te plaît. –Dis-je d'une voix presque suppliante que je ne me connaissais pas (en règle générale, le mot : supplier ne faisait même pas partie de mon vocabulaire, c'est pour dire).

-Sakura,- Il poussa un soupire,- tu penses pas qu'on a dépasser l'âge de faire ça ?

-Hn…Desolée.

Il se retourna, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira une nouvelle fois.

-T'as gagné, c'est bon. Pousses toi un peu, tu prends toute la place.

Se couchant à côté de moi, les mains derrière la tête, il commença une inspection minutieuse de mon plafond, alors que j'étais couchée sur le flanc dans sa direction. Après quelques minutes de silence, il prit la parole :

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait plus fait ça…

-Oui, du jour au lendemain, tes nuits agitées se sont calmées.

-Comment tu peux le savoir, c'est pas comme si t'écoutais à la porte.

-Simplement que j'avais pris l'habitude de ne dormir que d'une oreille, c'est tout. –Ajoutais-je.

-C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive à toi. C'est toujours Naruto ou moi, mais jamais toi.

Je partais dans un rire en pensant à toutes ces fois ou nous nous sommes retrouvés à trois dans un lit, serrés les uns contre les autres.

-Je sais pas. Ça fait 5 ans qu'on est ensemble, et vous voir évoluer si vite me perturbe un peu, ça doit être pour ça. Le monde qui nous entoure est tellement terrifiant parfois...Je...J'avais pensé pouvoir vous en protéger encore un peu.

-De quoi tu veux nous protéger, Sakura ? Naruto est orphelin depuis sa naissance, on a scellé un monstre en lui, quant à moi, on a massacré mon clan, mon propre frère tué toute ma famille. Le monde ne rime à rien Sakura, Naruto et moi avons déjà vécu ce qu'il y a de plus dure…

_Si seulement tu savais, Sasuke_…-Pensais-je.

-Détrompe-toi, il y a pire…Bien pire.

Le silence était revenu. Sasuke semblait réfléchir et tourna légèrement la tête vers moi, me fixant comme s'il cherchait une réponse au travers de mes yeux. Il finit par se mettre sur le flan, lui aussi, me faisant face.

-Tu sais,- Chuchota-il. Naruto avait raison l'autre jour…On ne connait rien de toi. Qui me dit que tu n'es pas une traitresse, n'attendant que la bonne occasion pour t'emparer de nous ?

-N'importe quoi. J'en aurais eu des milliards, d'occasions. Vous ne faites pas le poids, les bébés.

-Pour l'instant…-Continua-il, un sourire en coin.

-Pour l'instant. -Répétais-je. Vous deviendrez des ninjas d'exception, c'est certain. Et puis, tu connais des choses sur moi, c'est pas comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue non plus, hein.

-Je sais que tu te lèves tous les matins à cinq heures trente, pas une minute de plus ni de moins, qu'à chaque fois que tu te regardes dans le miroir tu trouves que tes cheveux sont trop long. Que tu ne manges jamais le matin parce que tu détestes avoir le ventre plein lors de tes entraînements matinaux, que le soir quand tu rentres tu fumes obligatoirement une cigarette sur le balcon en regardant le ciel, que tu viens toujours vérifier que Naruto et moi dormions le soir et que la couleur préférée de tes soutien-gorge est le bleu…Je connais toutes ces choses parce que je vis avec toi, que j'ai appris à t'observer.

Je rougis, surprise. Sasuke parut satisfait, car il s'approcha encore de moi et continua :

-Ça, c'est pour le coup du T-shirt d'hier. La prochaine fois que tu me provoques ouvertement comme tu l'as fait, attends-toi à des représailles. Et je suis très doué à se jeux, tu verras.

Et il se retourna, se mettant dos à moi.

-Bonne nuit, Sa-ku-ra.

_Qui m'a foutu un gamin pareil, hein ?_ Me dis-je.

Et une petite voix dans ma tête répétait sans cesse que Sasuke n'en était plus un ….

_« Je ne pus m'endormir que lorsque j'entendis le souffle régulier du jeune Uchiha…Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il reste pour la nuit. »_

_- ! _

Je me réveillais en sursaut, attrapant un kunaï que je gardais toujours sous mon oreiller (au cas où) et sortis du lit à toute vitesse.

En face de moi se trouvait Naruto, bouche ouverte touchant presque le sol, les yeux écarquillés au possible, le doigt pointé, passant du lit à moi pour revenir au lit et ainsi de suite. Ne comprenant vraiment pas sa réaction, je lâchais mon arme, énervée de me faire réveiller de cette façon alors que pour une fois je pouvais me reposer.

-Bon sang, NARUTO NO BAKA, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? t'as pas eu ta dose de ramens ou quoi ?

-Sa…Sa...Sakura-chan. -Bégueilla-t'il

-Quoi ? j'ai oublié de m'habiller ou…-Commençais-je

-Usuratonkachi. Tu pouvais pas me laisser dormir, merde ?

-…Quoi.- Finis-je.

J'avais totalement oublié ce détail là.

Sasuke, assit sur le lit, les cheveux en batailles et la marque du coussin sur la joue nous regardait comme si nous venions de mars.

Après avoir dû expliqué à l'hyperactif toute l'histoire du début à la fin, puisque qu'il avait accusé l'Uchiha de tentative de viol, j'avais enfin pu me préparer et partir en direction de chez Shikamaru, alors que les deux imbéciles rejoignaient leur nouvelle équipe, à présent.

Écrasant ma énième cigarette dans le cendrier, je regardais Shika feuilleter le dossier pour la dixième fois à la recherche d'une information que nous aurions pu louper.

-Alors ?

-Rien. –Me répondit-il. Ce ne sont que des témoignages sur des rumeurs, des gens de la région. Rien de très concret, sauf peut-être l'emplacement.

-Nous n'avons rien d'autre de toute façon. La meilleure chose à faire est de partir ce soir, afin de régler ça.

-Tu a raison. C'est trop fatigant d'attendre comme ça. –Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.- Et si Orochimaru nous accueille en personne, on fait quoi ?

-Nous avons interdiction formelle de nous battre contre lui, ordre de l'Hokage. On détruit tout, et on se casse.

-Hm…

-T'a peur Shika ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Simplement je trouve bizarre que l'on nous donne l'ordre d'épargner l'Ennemi Numéro Un.

-Il se passe quelque chose, c'est certain. Mais la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour l'instant, c'est de remplir notre mission et d'attendre.

-Ouais t'as raison. J'me fais des films, désolé. Tu n'as reçu aucun ordre de « tout en haut »?

-Non pas encore. Ça ne devrait pas tarder, à mon avis.

Je me relevais alors, attrapant mon manteau. Shikamaru m'imita, et nous sortîmes tous deux de son petit appartement. Nous filions alors à toute allure, sautant de toits en toits, encapuchonné dans nos manteaux noirs. Lorsque nous arrivions en bas des quartiers de l'Hokage, je remarquais beaucoup de jeunes Genins, dont l'équipe de Gaï, alias la limace verte.

_Sans doute leurs premières missions. Peut-être que…_Pensais-je, mais je n'eus même pas le temps de me poser la question que déjà, la voix de Naruto me parvenait. Apparemment, il se plaignait de la simplicité d'une mission.

Shika, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, lâcha un « Galèèèèère » avant de partir dans un rire franc.

Je finis par soupirer, ce gamin ne sera _jamais _discret. Je franchissais l'entrée qui menait aux escaliers la première, montant plutôt rapidement et ne m'arrêtais que devant la porte du Bureau, attendant que mon coéquipier se place à mes côtés, et entrais calmement.

-Mais Kakashi-senseï. On en a marre de faire des missions comme ça. Comment je vais devenir Hokage si je passe toute ma vie à faire les courses des autres ?

-Tu feras femme de ménage, c'est bien aussi, usuratonkachi. –Lui balança Sasuke.

-Na…Na...Naruto...-kun. –Sans nul doute la Hyûga.

-Naruto, calme toi voyons. Nous sommes tous passé par là, et tu ne feras pas exception à la règle. –Rétorqua Kakashi, livre à la main.

-Uzumaki Naruto, puisque tu à l'aire si motivé, je suis d'accord pour te donner, à toi et a ton équipe, une mission de rang C. Kakashi, je compte sur toi en cas de problème n'est-ce pas ?- Sourit le Chef de village. Son regard se tourna vers nos silhouettes.- Vous voilà enfin, vous deux. Je suppose que vous désirez partir plus tôt, je me trompe ?

L'équipe Kakashi tourna la tête vers nous. Seul le Senseï sembla nous reconnaitre, et nous lâcha un : « Yo » sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-Sakura, Shikamaru, vous avez du nouveau ?

J'acquiesçais, tout en enlevant ma capuche.

-Sakura-chan ! Toi aussi tu viens chercher une mission ?

-Bien, faites sortir tout le monde, j'ai besoin de parler avec eux seul à seul. Toi et ton équipe repasserez plus tard, Kakashi-san, ou attendez devant la porte que je règle ceci.

-Mais j'étais en train de pgrmmmmpphhh…

-Fermes-la, Uzumaki, tu me fatigues. -Fit l'Uchiha une main sur la bouche du blond tout en avançant vers la sortie.

Suite à l'ordre de l'Hokage, il ne restait que nous trois dans la pièce.

-Bien, dites-moi tout.

-Hokage-sama,- Commençais-je- nous avons analysé le dossier dans les moindres recoins et nous avons rien trouvé de plus que ce que nous savions déjà.

-Nous souhaiterions partir ce soir afin que cette histoire soit réglée le plus vite possible. -Finit Shikamaru.

-Hum, très bien. La mission sera longue et extrêmement périlleuse, je vous demande la plus grande précision. Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de perdre ma meilleure escouade. Combien de temps vous faudra-il ?

-Approximativement, un mois et demi. La route est longue et une fois sur place, nous aurons besoin de plus d'une semaine pour régler les derniers détails. Sans compté que nous ne connaissons pas le nombre de subordonnées qui peuvent se trouver là-bas.

-Entendu, vous partez se soir.

-Bien Hokage-sama –Furent nos voix à l'unisson.

-Une dernière chose…Cette mission peut dégénérer en une seconde, il est possible que vous n'en ressortiez pas, en êtes-vous conscient ?

-C'est un risque à prendre.- Fis-je d'une voix sans émotion.

-Sasuke et Naruto ne s'en remettraient jamais, penses y bien. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer. J'ai confiance en vous, alors ne me décevez pas.

_« Je ne mourrais pas. Je ne mourrais pas temps qu'ils ne seront pas heureux, temps qu'ils n'auront pas appris la vérité. »_

Le soir était rapidement arrivé, et je regardais le ciel comme à chaque fois, une cigarette à la bouche.

Naruto arriva doucement sur le balcon, s'asseyant sur une chaise voisine à la mienne.

-Dit Sakura-chan…

-Hmm ?

-Demain, nous partons en mission. C'est la première fois que je vais mettre les pieds en dehors du village…

-Où est-ce que vous allez?

-Au pays des Vagues. C'est une simple mission d'escorte, avec un vieux en plus de ça.

-Chaque chose en son temps Naruto. Ne soit pas impatient, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Et puis tu t'attendais à quoi ? A escorter une princesse ? Si elle voit ta tête c'est sûr, elle va prendre Konoha pour un village d'irresponsables.

-Mais heuuuu…

Et nous avions passé la soirée joyeusement, entre les idioties du baka et de la tête de mule. J'avais pourtant toujours un œil sur la pendule, regardant les minutes s'écouler à une vitesse affolante. Puis bien vite, l'heure du départ est arrivée, Sasuke et Naruto dormaient déjà. J'entrais alors dans la chambre de l'Uzumaki, qui comme à son habitude dormait le ventre à l'air, et le recouvrais de son duvet. J'embrassais son front, lui chuchotant de faire attention à lui, et refermais la porte derrière moi. Un fois dans la chambre de l'Uchiha, je sursautais presque en le voyant assis sur son lit, me regardant.

-Tu t'en va, Sakura ?

-Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile. Tu devrais dormir à cette heure si ! –Répliquais-je.

-J'ai vu que ton sac était fait à l'entrée, et tu n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'œil à la pendule.

Je soupirais. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce mioche soit aussi observateur ?

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir détective privé ? –Dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il ne répondit pas à ma provocation et continua :

-Tu pars pour longtemps ?

-Environ un mois, peut-être deux, tout dépend. Le pays de la Pluie est assez loin et se trouve en terre ennemie.

Il soupira et releva ses yeux, rendu encore plus sombre grâce à l'obscurité, vers les miens.

-C'est une mission secret défense, je suppose. Promets-moi de revenir saine et sauve…S'il te plait.

Quoi qu'il se passe, que j'aie des inquiétudes ou des doutes, il arrivait toujours à trouver les mots qui me touchaient. Sacré Uchiha.

Je me penchais alors et lui embrassais la joue.

-Et toi promets-moi de de rester en vie et de protéger Naruto. Restez soudé, quoi qu'il arrive. Bonne nuit, Sasuke.

Et je m'en allais définitivement, attrapant de justesse mon masque d'ANBU à tête de loup hurlant à la mort.

-Galère. T'en a mis du temps, t'as du leur raconté une histoire ou quoi ? –Me dit Shikamaru, encapuchonner et portant un masque similaire au mien.

-Excuse-moi, mais je préférais qu'ils dorment avant de m'en aller. J'ai voulu partir sans rien leur dire, tu connais Naruto et ses inquiétudes, malheureusement…

-Le jeune Uchiha était réveillé, c'est ça ?

-Hn.

-Ce gamin t'aura à ton propre jeu, un jour.

-N'importe quoi. Bon on y va oui ou merde…

-Ça me fatigue déjà, mais allons-y. Tu te sens prête, Saku ?

-Plus que jamais la larve.

Dans mon sang montait déjà l'adrénaline des combats à venir, je me sentais excitée totalement euphorique. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que nous nous élancions pour plus de deux semaines de voyage.

Deux semaines et cinq jours…Nous étions plus lents que prévu. Après tout, même si rien n'avait vraiment ralenti notre course, nous avions du ruser afin d'éviter les territoires ennemis. Nous avions couru des heures, ne nous arrêtant quasiment que la nuit de peur d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Heureusement, Shikamaru et moi avions pu dormir correctement, nous reposant assez et gardant nos forces.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, mais nous étions déjà en route vers le village le plus proche de la cible. Soudain, une odeur me fît m'arrêter net. Mon coéquipier, non loin de là, s'immobilisa lui aussi et m'interrogea du regard.

-Tu sens cette odeur ?

Des flash-back me revinrent, et j'eus l'impression que ma tête était prise dans un étau.

_Je me voyais, seul au milieu d'un champ de cadavre où seul le chant de la mort se faisait entendre. Puis vient la voix de mon père, se répétant comme un écho: _

_-Tu es bien ma fille, Sakura._

-…Kura ? Sakura ? Sakura ?

Je revenais à la réalité, chassant ces sombres pensées de mon esprit.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais souvenir. Cette odeur Shika,…c'est celle de la mort.

Je m'élançais à toute allure, forçant mes muscles le plus que je le pouvais, Shikamaru sur mes talons. Et que ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque devant nous s'étendait se qui autre fois, était un village. De là où j'étais, je voyais très clairement les cadavres jonchant le sol, les maisons brulées et détruites. L'odeur était insupportable, manquant presque de me faire rendre mon maigre repas de la veille.

-Les salopards,- Il serra les poings- comment peut-on massacré autant de personnes dans un but aussi vil.

-Tu ne parle pas à la bonne personne, Shika, Je suis autant un monstre qu'eux. Allons voir s'il y a des survivants.

Nous avions passé des heures à chercher des miraculés. Rien. Aucune âme qui vive. Notre escouade s'était alors résignée à attaquer à son tour. Toutes nos chances de stratégies s'étaient éteintes avec le village, seul source d'information qui nous restait. Nous avions attendu la nuit avant de nous approcher d'avantage de la base, restant discret pour que personne ne nous remarque.

-Regarde Saku, -Me chuchota Shika tout en pointant du doigt un sceau non loin de notre position.- Le premier est là, comme prévu. L'idéal serait que tu crées une toile magnétique afin de tous les désamorcer. C'est dans tes cordes ?

-Rien n'est trop beau pour moi, tu devrais le savoir.

Je me concentrais, exécutais des mudras (signes) et posait mes mains au sol.

_« Raiton, kumonosu no jutsu »_

Mes éclaires filèrent en direction des quatre sceaux, les désactivant par la même occasion.

-Bien, si mon calcule est bon, nous avons exactement seize minutes pour entrer, poser les charges explosives et ressortir avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche. Une fois à l'intérieur, on se sépare. –M'expliqua-t-il.

-Hn. Tache de rester en vie, on se retrouve ici.

« Dispersion »

Les couloirs étaient lugubres, à l'image du propriétaire. Orochimaru n'était pas seulement un nukenin du village de Konoha, il était aussi un assassin, un monstre n'ayant comme seul passe-temps les expériences immondes sur la race humaine. En l'imaginant, un frisson de haine parcouru ma peau, me faisant serré les dents encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. J'arrivais enfin au premier point, posant ma charge rapidement, et me remettais à courir en direction du second point. Je m'arrêtais souvent afin de ne pas être repérée, évitant les caméras et les gardes, tuant un ou deux sentinelles un peu trop curieux. Mais quelque chose clochait…Et le sentiment que lors de mon cauchemar la nuit avant mon départ du village réapparu.

« J'avais un mauvais pressentiment »

Ma dernière charge installée, je me téléportais le plus vite possible en dehors de la gueule du loup, atterrissant souplement sur la même branche que tout à l'heure où Shikamaru m'attendait déjà.

-Shika, -Dis-je- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

-De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le temps. Dans une minute à peine, l'alarme va se mettre à sonner et on aura des ennuis. Recule-toi, le feu d'artifice risque d'être sympa.

Lorsque mon meilleur ami activa les charges, l'explosion fut immense. La montagne finie éventrée et de nombreux rochers percutèrent les arbres avec une force herculéenne. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un four tellement la chaleur était élevée, mais au fond de moi je me sentais heureuse, ce brasier infernale réduisait en cendre le travail d'un homme qui ne méritait que la mort, ou l'exil en enfer.

-Mission accomplie, Bonbon rose. – Me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix, puisque je ne distinguais pas son visage sous le masque.

Nous nous apprêtions à nous élancez, lorsque quelqu'un prit la parole juste derrière nous.

-Malheureusement pour vous, cher ninja de Konoha, votre mission ne s'arrête pas là.

Cette voix me fit froid dans le dos…

-Hn hn…Je vous laisse plutôt faire connaissance avec mes subordonnées car je dois partir, à mon plus grand regret bien entendu.

Shikamaru et moi nous retournions gentiment…

-Mais nous nous reverrons très bientôt. Je vous le promets, ninjas de Konoha soyez-en sûr. Enfin, si vous survivez. C'est une petite vengeance pour avoir détruit ma base. –L'homme s'arrêta un instant, joua avec sa langue d'une longueur écœurante. -Sur ce, passez le bonjour à votre Hokage…

J'avais juste eu le temps de distinguer l'immonde serpent avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement.

-Orochimaru…-Je serrais les poings.

-Sakura, on a un problème.

Tournant mon regard là où pointait celui de mon coéquipier…

-Effectivement….

Devant nous se trouvait à présent plus d'une centaines d'hommes, la marque maudite s'étendant sur leurs corps et l'éclat de la folie brilla dans leurs yeux.

-Pardonnez-moi, les garçons. –Chuchotais-je.

« Je t'ai fait la promesse de revenir saine et sauve, malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible »


	7. Chapitre Six

**C**hapitre **S**ix

_« On ne se rend compte de l'importance de la vie qu'une fois qu'on la sent en danger. »_

Devant nous se trouvait à présent plus d'une centaines d'hommes, la marque maudite s'étendant sur leurs corps et l'éclat de la folie brilla dans leurs yeux.

Nous avions prévu le coup, ces monstres _devaient_ être là. Mais pas en si grand nombre.

Nous n'étions pas Dieu…

Toutefois, malgré le danger que ce combat à venir semblait présager, j'allais m'y jeter à corps perdu, comme dans tous ceux que j'avais pu vivre. Je n'allais pas abandonner, je n'avais pas le droit.

Shikamaru s'élança en avant moi sur eux, tentant d'éliminer les premiers assaillants avec des parchemins explosifs. Je restais en arrière, analysant les mouvements de mon coéquipier afin combler ses failles. Malheureusement, le combat de ce soir n'avait rien de normal, rien d'excitant. La seule chose qui en ressortirait serait un massacre. Un horrible massacre.

Composant des signes à une vitesse affolante, je m'élançais à mon tour Chidori en main, transperçant mon premier adversaire en pleine tête, défourrant mon sabre et le plantais déjà dans le cœur d'un autre. Je fonçais alors vers Shikamaru, me plaçant dos à lui.

-On tient les paris, Shika ? Je te parie que j'en bute plus que toi.

-On verra ça à la fin, Bonbon à la Fraise.

Tous les deux nous savions que ce n'était plus un jeu à présent, mais bel et bien un combat contre la mort elle-même. C'était simplement le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour nous rassurer, lui et moi.

Un coup fusa soudain à quelques millimètres de ma tête, et je l'évitais sans trop de difficultés, j'envoyais alors mon adversaire dans l'autre monde avec une lame bien placée. Je finis par sauté en l'air, créant une dizaine de clones qui se mêlèrent au combat eux aussi. Atterrissant avec souplesse, je fonçais tête baissée, créant des éclairs meurtriers que j'utilisais comme fouet tandis que Shikamaru allongeaient ses ombres afin de me couvrir.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de carnage, un silence morbide avait pris d'assaut le terrain où nous combattions 5 minutes auparavant. J'étais presque à court de chakra et un trou béant s'était formé sur ma cuisse ainsi que sur mon épaule. Shikamaru s'en sortait presque mieux que moi mais tenait tout juste sur ses jambes.

-On a réussi, Saku. –Me dit la voix exténuée de mon meilleur ami.

-J'ai bien cru ne jamais y arriver, tu y crois toi ?

Mon souffle était hacher et rocailleux, l'air me manquait presque.

Soudain, un bruit inquiétant vint déranger ce silence tant attendu. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et serrais les poings.

-Qu'est-ce que…-Fit mon meilleur ami.

Ils n'étaient pas tous morts,

Beaucoup se relevaient, achevant la transformation maudite, leur enlevant tout ce qu'il y avait d'humain.

Des monstres, de vrais monstres.

Même si le nombre d'adversaire avait diminué de trois quart, la force de ceux restant elle, avait doublé. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais le visage déconfit de Shikamaru, analysant sans doute nos chances de réussite.

Je levais alors les yeux aux cieux qui s'étaient mis à pleurer, des gouttes s'écrasant sur mon masque à moitié brisé. Et dans les nuages noirs, je distinguais alors l'image de mes deux compagnons : Naruto et Sasuke. Penser à eux suffit à me redonner confiance, m'accrochant aux maigres forces qu'il me restait. Ma position changea redevenant celle de combat, et je me mis à courir à nouveau, écrasant mon poing empli de chakra dans la tête du premier venu. Shika se débrouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait, transperçant ses adversaires de ses ombres aussi affinées que mon katana.

_« -Une dernière chose…Cette mission peut dégénérer en une seconde, il est possible que vous n'en ressortiez pas, en êtes-vous conscient ? »_

Et cette fameuse seconde était arrivée plus tôt que je l'avais prévue. A mes côtés, mon meilleur ami n'eut pas le temps de parer une attaque et se pris une lame en plein ventre, arrêtant le temps autour de lui. Le monstre l'envoya alors valsé à plusieurs mètres, à mon opposé.

La peur s'empara alors de moi, alors que j'hurlais le nom de mon coéquipier :

-SHIKAMARU !

Je fus en un bond près de lui, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie de son ventre avec mes mains. J'étais en panique, et les yeux de Shika se fermaient doucement, comme si une forme invisible aspirait sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, il était hors de question que je le perde. Alors que les sbires du Serpent se dirigeaient vers nous, j'apposais mes mains à terre :

**_« Mokuton, Shichuurou no Jutsu (la prison aux quatre piliers) » _**

**Formant une barrière autour de nous afin de me laisser le temps de trouver une solution, je soulevais un peu le corps du brun, l'appelant :**

**-Shika, tu m'entends ? Répond-moi Shika !**

**-Sa…kura. –Il cracha une gerbe de sang.**

**-Il faut que tu te soignes, le minimum au moins !**

**-Si…Je me soigne, je vais m'évanouir Saku. –Il reprit son souffle- Il ne me restera plus rien pour…T'aider.**

**-Et si tu ne te soignes pas maintenant, tu vas mourir. Dépêche-toi ! Je me charge du reste. Je te ramène en voie rapide à Konoha, ne t'en fais pas, ****_mon ami._**

**Il commença alors à refermer sa blessure du mieux qu'il pouvait et se laissa tomber dans les limbes de l'esprit quelques secondes plus tard, tout en me murmurant :**

**-Fais attention, je compte sur toi.**

**Au-delà de cette barrière de bois, les assaillants se faisaient violences pour briser les remparts. La seule chose qu'il me restait à faire était d'éloigner Shikamaru d'ici avant que tout ne dégénère encore plus. Mordant mon pouce et l'abaissant sur mon poignet marqué d'un sceau, je murmurais :**

**_« Ninpo Invocation »_**

**Une panthère aussi noire que la nuit apparue devant moi, me dépassant de plusieurs têtes.**

**-Vous m'avez appelée, maitresse ?**

**-Yuki-san, je t'en supplie, ramène mon équipier à Konoha. Il a besoin de soins le plus vite possible. Il faut que tu y soies en trois jours, c'est très peu, je sais mais tu t'en sens capable ?**

**-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, maitresse. Mais vous ?**

**-Shikamaru passe en premier, je règlerai la mission seule, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Dit simplement à l'Hokage que j'arriverai d'ici deux semaines. Merci beaucoup, Yuki-san.**

**Le gros félin s'inclina alors, installa le corps évanoui de mon ami et s'élança tandis que je brisais mon jutsu. Ils s'effacèrent dans la nuit à grande foulée, quittant cet endroit maudit.**

**Reprenant mon souffle, je finis par me relever, faisant face aux bêtes assoiffées de sang.**

**-Très bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. –Leur dis-je.**

**Petit à petit, je sentis toutes les murailles que j'avais érigée à l'intérieur de moi s'effondrer comme des châteaux de cartes, laissant libre court à une toute autre puissance. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent d'une teinte totalement différente, et un sourire malsain naquit sur mon visage. Je sentais qu'elle me prenait, heureuse et encore plus puissante qu'avant, réprimée trop longtemps…**

**_« La folie »_**

**Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mission au pays de la pluie. Tout près de la grande porte de Konoha courait un énorme félin au pelage noir, portant sur son dos une masse endormie. La bête accéléra les pas de course, pénétrant dans le village sans plus de cérémonie en direction de l'hôpital. Une fois rendue la bas, elle déposa délicatement le corps inerte aux soins des infirmières présentent, reconnaissant facilement l'appartenance de la bête à son propriétaire.**

**Le garçon dormait depuis leur départ du pays de la Pluie, l'animal n'avait alors pas eu à s'inquiéter de nourriture ou de repos, traçant le chemin le plus rapide et sans détour, comme le lui avait demandée sa maitresse. Galopant à nouveau pour la dernière tache de sa mission, elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'un rapport complet de la situation fus rendu au Chef du village et disparu dans un nuage de fumée.**

**Deux semaines plus tard, l'équipe Sept rentrait alors tranquillement d'une mission éprouvante et presque mortelle.**

**Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par l'Hokage, les félicitant de leur courage.**

**-Je suis très fière de vous, l'équipe Kakashi. Je m'excuse du manque de sérieux de notre cher Tazuna, heureusement vous êtes sains et saufs.**

**-Je vous l'avais bien dit. Si vous aviez vu ça, je l'ai terrassé cette espèce de ninja pourri. –S'extasia le blond hyperactif.**

**-Biensûr, t'as surtout pas chié dans ton froc durant la première attaque alors que je sauvais ta peau, Dobe ! –Ajouta l'Uchiha**

**- Qui tu traites de Dobe, alors que t'as failli mourir tout seul comme un abruti !**

**-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti, usuratonkachi ?**

**-Na..Naru..To-kun…Sas..Uke-kun, je…-Osa timidement Hinata.**

**Kakashi****soupira avant de les soulever tous les deux par le col.**

**-Sa suffit vous deux. Un peu de calme ou vous allez sentir passer les « Mille ans de souffrances » c'est compris.**

**Les jeunes garçons s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, le visage horrifié. **

**Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas…**

**-Hokage-sama. –Hurla presque un Chuunin.**

**-Que ce passe-t-il ? Un problème ?**

**-Le…-Il reprit son souffle- Le deuxième membre de l'équipe envoyée au pays de la Pluie est rentré.**

**L'hokage parut surpris, se levant avec hâte de son bureau.**

**-Elle…Elle est rentrée ? Comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Des médecins l'opèrent en ce moment même, elle était dans un sale état.**

**Sasuke****se figea…**

**_« Le deuxième membre de l'équipe envoyée au pays de la Pluie est rentré. »_**

**Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…**

**_« Des médecins l'opèrent en ce moment même, elle était dans un sale état. »_**

**Ce pourrait-il que…Non, ça ne pouvait pas être sa…**

_« Environ un mois, peut-être deux, tout dépend. Le pays de la Pluie est assez loin et se trouve en terre ennemie. »_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour…

Sakura, sa Sakura, la même qui vivait avec lui et Naruto, se trouvait à l'hôpital et était gravement blessée.

Le jeune brun ne mit pas long avant de détaler en courant en direction de la clinique médicale, n'entendant pas les hurlements de son meilleur ami blond. Il devait vérifier, il devait se rassurer qu'il s'était pour la première fois dans sa vie, trompé sur quelque chose. (Modeste en plus de ça) Il voulait rentrer à la maison et la voire là, sur le balcon à fumer sa cigarette, rire de ses idioties avec Naruto tout en leur demandant comment c'était passée leur mission.

Une peur sourde avait pris possession de ses tripes et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Il franchit alors enfin la porte de l'hôpital et il s'arrêta net lorsqu'en face de lui, il reconnut Shikamaru Nara le visage tout aussi inquiet que le sien.

-Sasuke, que fais-tu là ?

-C'est Sakura ?

Le génie des ombres ne répondit pas toute suite, cherchant ses mots. Mais l'Uchiha s'impatienta, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

-C'est Sakura oui ou merde ! Répond-moi Nara !

-Oui

Les jambes de Sasuke ne le retinrent plus et il fût obligé de s'assoir, reprenant légèrement contenance.

-Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de te donner des détails, -Reprit le Juunin- mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la mission a tourné au vinaigre et qu'on a manqué de peu d'y laisser notre peau. J'ai été gravement touché, alors Saku m'a renvoyé à Konoha grace à un Ninpo d'invocation. Après ça, le trou noir. Je me suis retrouvé ici dans un lit d'hôpital, sans nouvelle de ma coéquipière. Elle est arrivée se matin au porte de Konoha, se trainant presque pour avancer.

Plus le monologue du Nara avançait, plus le visage de l'Uchiha se décomposait.

-Il lui a fallu plus de deux semaines pour rentrer mais…Elle est en vie, Sasuke. Elle vous en a fait la promesse, elle ne vous abandonnera jamais. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est d'attendre et d'être la quand elle se réveillera. –Fit le ton presque doux et rassurant de Shikamaru.

-Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. –Fit calmement le jeune brun.

Des heures passèrent, Sasuke eut l'impression qu'elles s'étendaient à l'infini. Il fut malgré tout rejoint par Naruto qui ne comprit la situation que bien plus tard.

Ils attendaient là, dans ce couloir hideux et froid que la lumière rouge de la salle s'éteigne et laisse place à la verte. Naruto se tordait sur sa chaise, triturant ses doigts, alors que Sasuke faisait les cents pas le regard dans le vide.

-J'ai peur, Sa'ke. –Avoua timidement le blond.

-De quoi t'as peur Naruto, tout ira bien.

L'Uzumaki se vexa et lui répondit sèchement :

-J'ai juste peur de perdre ma meilleure amie, c'est pas très difficile à comprendre non ?-Il calma sa voix.- Excuse-moi je suis trop sur les nerfs.

-C'est bon Naru'…Je suis encore plus sur les nerfs que toi, crois-moi. D'ici deux secondes je vais finir par m'arracher tous les cheveux un à un.

-Sérieusement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir expliquer à Saku pourquoi t'es chauve, alors évite. –Pouffa Naruto.

_« Et la lumière Rouge passa au Vert »_

Sakura était là, couchée sur son lit d'hôpital, des dizaines de fils reliés à son corps ainsi que ce « bip » incessant qui rendrait chèvre n'importe qui.

Ses bras étaient bandagés sur toute leur longueur, de nombreux pansement ornaient sa tête, mais malgré tout, sa longue chevelure rose restait intacte, brillante et vivante.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle dormait profondément. Trois longs jours. Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient quasiment pas bougé de sa chambre, restant à son chevet afin d'être là lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. Ils ne s'en allaient que pour manger ou encore se laver dans leur « chez eux » rendu bien vide par l'absence de la rose. Heureusement, Kakashi-senseï leur avait donné une semaine de vacances suite à leur mission au pays des Vagues, et la charmante Hinata passait régulièrement apporter à manger, enfin, apporter des ramens, plutôt.

Ce soir-là, Naruto était parti en premier alors que Sasuke passerait sans doute la nuit avec la Haruno. Assis sur une chaise de bois, une main dans celle de Sakura et les yeux dans le vide, Sasuke finit par déclarer :

-Il est temps de te réveiller, Saku. On ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça, même Shikamaru est très affecté, il en fait des insomnies, tu le crois ça ? Naruto passe son temps à faire des idioties, mais je sais très bien qu'une fois qu'il passe la porte il s'y adosse et pleure jusqu'à l'assèchement. Quant à moi…J'ai mal. J'ai mal parce que tu m'as promis de me revenir saine et sauve et qu'en ce moment même je te parle alors que tu ne m'entends peut-être pas. Tu passes ton temps à prendre soin de nous, et qui prend soin de toi, hein ? J'aimerais bien te dire que, depuis deux semaines et demie, et sans doute au moment où tu te battais comme une lionne…Je suis devenu un véritable Uchiha, Sakura. Aujourd'hui, mes yeux s'illuminent enfin de rouge.

Le brun posa alors ta tête entre ses coudes, affalé sur le lit laissant peu à peu ses yeux se fermer.

-Je suis fière de toi, Uchiha-san.

Avait-il rêvé ? Cette voix, avait-il des hallucinations due au manque de sommeil ? Il releva les yeux très gentiment, comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et que son imagination lui faisait défaut.

Devant lui se trouvaient deux magnifiques émeraudes, le fixant avec attention.

Il resta figé, beaucoup trop surpris pour réagir. Et soudain, tout devenu claire dans son esprit, Sakura, sa Sakura, la fille qui vivait avec Naruto et lui… Etait enfin réveillée.

Un murmure passa la barrière de ses lèves, un seul, doux et puissant, tel la caresse du vent :

-Sakura, te voilà _enfin._

_« Même noyée dans les ténèbres, vous aviez été la lumière qui avait guidé mes pas hors de mon trépas. » _


	8. Chapitre Sept

**C**hapitre **S**ept

**S**akura :

« Je crois que pour la première fois de toute mon existence, j'avais eu peur de la mort. »

Lorsque mon esprit s'éveilla enfin, j'eus l'impression de porter le monde sur mes épaules tellement mon corps était douloureux. Je peinais à respirer et ma gorge me faisait un mal de chien. Où étais-je ? Cette question se ressassait sans cesse dans ma tête au point que j'en eus la migraine.

Rassemblant le peu de souvenir qui me restait, je me souvins de ma rentrée de mission tellement douloureuse, de la porte du village où je m'étais presque trainée tellement j'étais fatiguée, les ANBU venu à ma rencontre et puis…Plus rien, le trou noir. Analysant l'odeur aigre, je me trouvais sans doute dans un horrible lit à l'hôpital reliée à des dizaines de fils, voilà pourquoi ce « Bip » incessant. Autre chose vint titiller mon esprit…Une voix.

Quelqu'un me parlait, mais les yeux fermés, impossible de reconnaitre la personne. Je me concentrais du mieux que je le pouvais afin d'écouter. Je connaissais cette voix, c'était certain.

-J'aimerais bien te dire que, depuis deux semaines et demie, et sans doute au moment où tu te battais comme une lionne…Je suis devenu un véritable Uchiha, Sakura. Aujourd'hui, mes yeux s'illuminent enfin de rouge.

C'était Sasuke. Le Sharingan.

Ma volonté d'ouvrir les yeux devint plus forte encore. J'avais besoin de les voir, lui et Naruto, besoin de les féliciter, besoin de retourner à ma place tout simplement. Avec des efforts surhumains, mes émeraudes se dévoilèrent et je pouvais enfin observer Sasuke, affalé sur mon lit. Je dis alors la seule chose qu'il voulait entendre, celle pour laquelle il travaillait si dur.

-Je suis fière de toi, Uchiha-san.

Il sursauta presque, relevant la tête avec lenteur. Son regard s'accrocha au mien et j'eus l'impression qu'il faisait face à un fantôme. Il ouvrit alors gentiment la bouche, laissant passer un murmure :

-Sakura, te voilà _enfin_.

Le peu de mots que j'avais dits jusqu'à maintenant laissaient une marque de feu dans ma gorge, m'obligeant à me taire pour ne pas trop souffrir. Je lui souris simplement et reposait ma tête sur le coussin. Le brun se leva et partit en direction de la porte, les mains dans les poches.

-Je vais chercher un médecin, ne bouge pas.

_Où veux-tu que j'aie, imbécile. Danser la lambada sur une table peut-être ?_ Pensais-je.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise. Et ne me traites pas d'imbécile veux-tu ? –Dit Sasuke tout en se retournant.

_Hein ? Depuis quand il lit dans les pensées lui ? _Paniquais-je dans ma tête.

-Je ne lis pas dans les pensées si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je te connais, c'est tout.

Je vis depuis mon lit son sourire en coin arrogant avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Ce gamin me rendra folle un jour. Vraiment. D'ailleurs j'étais étonnée de ne voir que le brun et non l'hyperac…

-SAAAAAAKKKKUUUURAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN !

…Tif. Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

-Sakura-chan, t'es réveillée c'est trop génial ! J'étais allé prendre une douche mais quand j'ai voulu revenir j'ai croisé Hinata et finalement on a été manger chez Ichiraku et j'ai pas vu le temps passer et...

Je souhaiterais faire une modification dans mon écrit. CES gamins, allaient me rendre folle. Je tentais tout de même de forcer ma gorge, afin de lui dire de ce taire. Personne ne m'avait parlé depuis mon départ de pays de la Pluie et je ne souhaitais pas que Naruto rattrape le manque ce soir. Pas du tout.

-Ba…Ka…Fermes…la. Tentais-je.

-Ho pardon Sakura, mais tu m'as tellement fait peur que je…

Des larmes roulèrent doucement sur son visage et sa respiration devint achée.

-Désolé…

Avait-il eu si peur que ça ? Je m'en voulais de l'avoir inquiété autant et je détestais le voir malheureux. Alors gentiment, j'avançais la main jusqu'à ses joues et essuyais ses larmes, lui offrant un sourire. Ses yeux océans me regardèrent avec gratitude et il sourit à son tour.

-Je suis heureux que tu te sois réveillée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, suivi de près par un médecin, un dossier à la main.

-Content de vous voir parmi nous, mademoiselle Haruno. Vous nous avez fait des frayeurs, croyez-moi.

Il vérifia les nombreux appareils auxquels j'étais reliée, lisant rapidement les papiers de son dossier.

-Votre vie n'est plus en danger. Vous vous remettrez rapidement mais avec beaucoup de repos, c'est important. Quant à votre état physique, -Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.- Vos poumons étaient très abimés, certain de vos canaux de chakra ont été sectionné, ainsi que beaucoup de canaux spirituelles. Le temps sera primordial pour qu'ils se reconnectent à nouveaux, mais votre avenir de ninja n'est pas en cause, tout ira bien.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

-Très bien, il se fait tard et je veux que vous vous reposiez, je reviendrais demain. Messieurs, mademoiselle, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Et il repartit comme il était venu, fermant la porte délicatement derrière lui. Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant et tourna son regard vers moi.

-Dis, Sakura-chan. Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

-T'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit le docteur, Dobe ?

-J'ai très bien entendu, Sasuke-teme ! Sauf que ça fait trois jours que je me fais un sang d'encre moi, alors j'ai bien le droit de profiter un peu de ma meilleure amie.

Ces deux-là allaient m'achever. Afin de couper court à la discussion, je soulevai un pan de mon drap blanc en signe de mon accord. Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, se déchaussa et s'installa à mes côtés.

-Et si t'es pas content abruti, t'as qu'à venir aussi, voilà.

Sasuke nous regarda froidement tout en mettant les mains dans les poches.

-Elle va pas s'envoler. Maintenant qu'elle est réveillée j'ai pas besoin de la veiller toute la nuit, alors je vois pas l'intérêt. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit rapidement, empruntant le même chemin que le médecin avant lui.

J'avais l'habitude des changements d'humeur du brun, mais celle-ci était un peu douloureuse. Je baissais les yeux, vaincue par son sal caractère et mes blessures.

-T'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan. Je te parie que d'ici cinq minutes il reviendra en trouvant une excuse bidon. Si t'avais vu sa tête ces derniers jours, on aurait dit un zombie. Pire qu'une femme enceinte hein. Au moindre truc qui lui déplaisait, il pétait un câble. Sacré Sa'ske.

Je lâchais un rire sans sons, mais m'arrêtais bien vite à cause des douleurs des secousses.

Soudain, l'image de mon coéquipier s'imposa à mon esprit et je tournais rapidement la tête vers Naruto, tentant de former un mot.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, Shikamaru va bien. Il est inquiet de ton état mais sa santé à lui est au top. Ses points vitaux n'ont pas été touchés, alors il n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital. –M'expliqua le blond avec un sourire.

Je soupirais de soulagement, la main sur la poitrine. Naruto m'étonnera toujours. Il avait compris sans que j'aie à utiliser de mot, et c'était agréable.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, laissant apparaitre un Sasuke boudeur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-C'est juste que c'est tard et que je suis fatigué. La maison est trop loin pour que j'y rentre et il pleut dehors.

Naruto éclatait littéralement de rire, alors que je me poussais laissant une place à l'Uchiha.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux s'endormirent rapidement, sans doute épuisé des nuits trop courtes et de l'attente de mon réveil.

Mon regard se tourna alors vers la fenêtre ouverte, les rideaux bougeant lentement au gré du vent …

_« Il ne pleuvait pas… »_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis mon réveil. J'avais enfin pu sortir de cette chambre d'hôpital. En fait j'avais surtout supplié qu'on me sorte de là….

**Flash-Back**

-USURATONKACHI ! Descends de ce lit, TOUT DE SUITE !

-Mais Sakura-chaaaaaaan.

-T'as entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit, Dobe ?

-Qui tu traites de Dobe, Sasuke-TEME !

-Répète un peu pour voir, BAKA ?

-Teme, teme, TEME ! –Ajouta le blond

-Narutoooooooooooo….Je vais te tuer ! Reviens ici !

-Essayes toujours, le coincé !

-T'as vu ta tête à toi ? Même Hinata tombe dans les pommes quand elle voit ta face ! –Ricana Sasuke

-C'est même pas vrai !

Tous deux se mirent un coup de poing magistral, s'étalant par terre.

-Les gaaaarrçooooooons ! –Si mes yeux avaient été des flingues, ils ressembleraient à une passoire.

-C'est lui qui a commencé. –Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

**Fin Flash-Back**

La même scène…durant toute une semaine.

Alors quand je suis arrivée à la maison, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être au calme. Les deux gamins avaient repris leur entraînement, Shikamaru passait régulièrement à la maison et moi, je me remettais gentiment de mes blessures.

Ce jour-là, mon meilleur ami était venu me rendre visite et nous avions pu profiter du soleil de cette fin d'été, assis sur le balcon, une tasse fumante de thé devant nous.

-Les ANBU chargés de nettoyer ce qui restait de notre mission sont rentré ce matin.

-Ho…-Répondis-je.

-C'était une vraie boucherie, Sakura. T'y es pas allée de mains mortes.

-J'étais un peu pressée, si on peut dire ça. Tu vois le genre.

-Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir assisté à « ça ».

-Et moi je ferais tout pour que tu n'y assiste jamais.

-C'est une partie de toi, personne ne la juge Saku, tu sais ?

-Personne ne la juge parce que personne n'est au courant, à quelques exceptions près. Je ne veux pas redevenir comme avant…J'y suis simplement obligée pour « certaine mission » c'est tout.

-Hm…Je comprends. Mise à part ça, comment vont les deux terreurs ?

-Haaaaaaa, -Je soupirais- ne me parle pas d'eux, ils me fatiguent.

Shikamaru pouffa, et me sourit tendrement.

-Tu es heureuse avec eux, ça me fait plaisir.

-Oui…Ils sont ma famille. J'ai l'impression de me ramollir complètement quand ils sont là, on dirait une guimauve. Berk !

Après quelques secondes, nous éclations de rire simultanément. La sonnette de la porte tinta, et je me relevais afin d'aller ouvrir au visiteur, boitillant légèrement jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Kakashi ?

-Yo !

Devant moi se trouvait le fils du croc Blanc, sa chevelure d'argent en bataille, comme à son habitude. Le bandeau de Konoha descendu sur son œil gauche cachait son Sharingan, cadeau de son ancien équipier mort en mission.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger pendant ton congé, Sakura, mais j'avais besoin de te parler sérieusement.

-Biensur, entre. Il y a un problème avec ces espèces de cinglés ?

-Heu, non pas vraiment. Ho tiens, salut Shika.

-Kakashi, t'as laissé tes élèves pour venir taper la discussion ? Pas très professionnel tout ça.

Le senseï pris place sur une chaise à mes côtés, donnant une tape derrière la tête à mon équipier tout en ricanant.

-Pour faire simple, je pensais que tu étais la première personne à qui il fallait que j'en parle. Naruto et Sasuke sont très doués, mais ça je pense que tu le sais déjà. Hinata, bien que timide, a elle aussi un très grand potentiel, et, comment dire…

-Accouche, Kakashi.

-Et bien voilà…Je pense les présenter à l'examen Chuunin.

-Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas, un peu trop tôt pour eux ?

-Dixit celle qui a passé Juunin à sept ans.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise. Je me fie à ton avis, si tu les penses prêts je te fais confiance. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, mais bon.

Je réfléchis durant quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Tu as mon accord, Kakashi.

-Merci, Sakura. Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Bonne journée, les jeunes.

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, son livre rouge à la main.

_« Chaque jour, chaque pas en avant, vous rapprochaient un peu plus de vos rêves, de votre destin. J'ai juré ne jamais me mettre en travers de votre route, je n'en avais pas le droit. J'étais simplement spectatrice… »_

Le soir venu, Naruto m'avait fait parvenir sa joie de pouvoir passer cet examen. Son désir ardent de montrer au monde entier qui il était, l'espoir d'approcher un peu plus son rêve de devenir Hokage. J'avais lu dans ses yeux toute cette hargne, tout ce courage et cela m'avait fait plaisir, autant que cela m'avait apeurée.

Sasuke lui, bien que plus discret, émettait la même chose. Cette envie de grandir, de devenir plus puissant. De gagner de la force afin de rattraper son frère et de mettre fin à sa vie, comme lui l'avait fait avec celles de sa famille.

Ils étaient différents et pourtant étrangement semblables. Et même si aucun des deux ne voudrait jamais l'avouer…Ils étaient frères. Pas de sang, mais bel et bien de cœur.

Une phrase me revint en mémoire. Celle d'une vieille femme de mon ancien village, toujours assise sur son siège à regarder le temps passé, scrutant les couleurs du ciel.

« On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais nous choisissons nos amis »

C'était vrai. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. Ni l'endroit d'où je venais, ni de la famille qui me restait. Je n'avais rien décidé.

Mais je les avais choisi eux. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là, dans l'ombre de leurs histoires respectives. Je serais la pour éliminer tous ceux qui leur feront du mal. Toujours.

Malheureusement, il y a des vengeances que je n'assouvirais pas, des combats que je ne vivrais pas…Je resterais simplement en arrière, guettant mon heure.

_« …J'étais simplement spectatrice de cette pièce de théâtre aux allures dramatiques, où la trahison régnait en maîtresse incontestable… »_

**« Chidori »**

Les éclairs jaillirent de ma main mais s'éteignirent bien vite. La douleur me rattrapa au grand galop et le peu de bandages qui me restaient se teintèrent de rouge, goutant sur le sol.

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'annonce de Kakashi, et je ne manquais pas un jour d'entraînement. Enormément de mes canaux spirituels avaient été sectionnés, les plus importants, totalement indispensables à mes techniques ninjas. Ils étaient un héritage et ils faisaient ma force. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les abandonner, alors je travaillais sans relâche afin de récupérer le plus rapidement possible.

Me relevant difficilement, je respirais de grandes goulées d'air frais avant de me concentrer à nouveau et d'exécuter la même technique encore et encore.

Lorsque je fis enfin attention au monde qui m'entourait, il faisait nuit et la lune régnait dans le ciel. Notre terrain d'entraînement ne ressemblait plus à rien, les arbres avaient été arrachées, le sol était couvert de cratères. Seul le _Sakura_ tenait toujours debout, fièrement, au milieu de ce champ de bataille.

Je me décidais alors à rentrer, marchant tranquillement jusqu'à notre appartement tout en laissant des gouttelettes de sang tracer mon passage sur la route caillouteuse. J'étais sale et poisseuse, de la terre s'était accrochée à mes mèches roses et mes bandages n'en portaient que le nom, totalement défaits.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de saluer mes colocataires en rentrant, filant directement sous la douche. Ils ne me virent pas, trop occupé à se battre à table pour un pot de ramen, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Une fois la porte de la salle d'eau fermée, je m'autorisais à poser ma tête dessus, soufflant quelques instants, avant d'entamer le déshabillage.

Le jet d'eau chaude sur ma peau fut à la fois agréable et extrêmement douloureux, brulant toutes mes blessures non cicatrisées. Il faut dire que depuis trois semaines, je tenais mon corps à un rythme presque insoutenable, m'obligeant à me surpasser à chaque fois, mais le contrecoup me faisait serrer les dents. Je m'assis alors dans la douche, repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et laissais ma tête s'appuyer contre le carrelage froid, les yeux mi-clos.

Demain aurait lieu la deuxième épreuve chuunin, la première s'étant déroulée il y a une semaine. L'équipe Kakashi l'avait passée avec brio, étonnant de la part de Naruto qui n'avait jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie. Tout allait si vite, les évènements s'enchainaient à une vitesse affolante et j'avais de la peine à suivre.

Une migraine me prit et je m'effondrais totalement au fond de la douche.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fût les visages inquiets de Sasuke et Naruto au-dessus de moi. Je tentais alors de me relever de ce que je devinais mon lit, m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras tout en remontant légèrement les manches de mon T-shirt .

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? –Demandais-je la voix rauque.

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, idiote. Tu t'es endormie sous la douche, alors quand j'ai voulu aller me laver, personne ne répondait. J'ai paniqué et j'ai détruit la porte. –M'expliqua le brun.

-Tu devrais pas te pousser à ce point, Saku. Regarde dans quel état tu te mets, sérieusement. –S'énerva Naruto.

Ça m'apprendra à me tuer à l'entraînement le jour et à poireauter comme une débile dans la douche le soir. Attendez une seconde…La douche.

- ! –Hurlais-je.

- !

-Pourquoi tu cries Naruto ? –M'énervais-je

-Bha parce que tu cries Sakura-chan !

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui va m'expliquer ce que je fais habillée dans mon lit ?

-Haaaa…Pour ça. Comment dire. –Tenta l'Uchiha.

-C'est lui ! –Balança l'hyperactif.

-NARUTO ! Je te jure que j'ai rien regardé Sakura, j'avais les yeux fermés tout le long.

-T'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, c'est pas comme si on s'intéressait aux vieilles et…

-DEHOOOOOOORS ! Je vais t'en foutre des vieilles moi, bande de débiles !

Et je refermais la porte avec force, la faisant claquer.

-T'étais obligé de sortir une ânerie plus grosse que toi, Dobe ? –S'énerva le brun.

-Mais je savais pas quoi dire moi. Pis me la fait pas à moi, Teme. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu sortir de la salle de bain aussi rouge qu'Hinata ?

-Narutoooooooo….

En se levant le matin suivant, Sasuke et Naruto trouvèrent la maison vide, et aucune trace de la jeune femme.

-Tu crois qu'elle est encore fâchée, Baka ?

- On n'a pas vraiment assuré hier soir aussi, hein…-Se plaint le blond.

Alors tranquillement et - une fois n'est pas coutume- dans le calme, ils se préparèrent pour ces quelques jours de stresse extrême. Ils rejoignirent leur équipe près du départ de l'examen, s'arrêtant près de l'attroupement des jeunes Genins.

-Tu crois qu'on verra Sakura-chan avant notre départ, Sas'ke ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, usuratonkachi. C'est pas marqué renseignement sur mon front !

-Na...Na...Naruto-kun. Si…Si tu cherches S...Sakura-chan, Elle est là…là-bas. –Lui répondit timidement la belle Hyûga.

Effectivement, Sakura était bien là. Debout aux côtés de Shikamaru, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle portait fièrement son gilet vert, narguant toute personne posant ses yeux sur elle. Elle finit par tourner son regard en direction de l'équipe sept, et un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle avança alors dans leur direction, talonnée par son meilleur ami, et s'arrêta en face d'eux.

-La vieille est venue vous dire que vous allez vous amuser. Cette forêt est remplie de bête en tous genres, vous verrez, c'est génial.

L'équipe déglutie difficilement…

-Les animaux sont énormes, et des rumeurs disent que des monstres y vivraient…- Ajouta Shikamaru, complice.

-En même temps, -Repris la rose- c'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'appelle la « forêt de la mort ».

-Sakura, sois gentille un peu –Sourit Kakashi.- C'est pas le moment de faire demi-tour, votre départ est dans 1 minute. On y va. On se rejoint plus tard, Sakura, Shikamaru.

L'équipe avança, tremblotante, jusqu'à leur porte. La jeune Haruno se retourna et leur adressa une dernière parole avant qu'ils ne disparaissent :

-Bonne chance. Je vous attends à l'arrivée, je compte sur vous.

Et l'équipe s'élança, sans se retourner.

Quatre heures après le départ des garçons, je fus appelée de toute urgence auprès de l'Hokage.

-Hokage-sama…-Dis-je en m'inclinant.

-Sakura, l'heure est grave. Es-tu en état d'effectuer une mission ?

-Je suis toujours prête, si je peux me permettre.

-Orochimaru se trouve dans la forêt de la mort. Nous ne connaissons pas son but, mais j'ai des raisons penser qu'il est là pour Uchiha Sasuke….

Et mon monde s'écroula.

« …_Et plus ce spectacle se déroulait sous mes yeux, plus j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. »_


	9. Chapitre Huit

**C**hapitre **H**uit

**S**akura :

_« La peur est un sentiment étrange…Elle nous clouerait sur place, comme elle pourrait nous faire déplacer des montagnes… »_

« -Orochimaru se trouve dans la forêt de la mort. Nous ne connaissons pas son but, mais j'ai des raisons penser qu'il est là pour Uchiha Sasuke…. »

-Je veux que tu le fasses fuir Sakura. Pas que tu le tues, tu m'as bien comprise ?-Reprit-il.

Mon sang se figea…

Un battement…

Un deuxième…

La tête me tourna brutalement…

Ma respiration se coupa…

_« Sasuke… »_

Et enfin, je me réveillais.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer l'Hokage, je partais rapidement en direction de la Forêt de la mort. Mes pas de course s'accélérèrent et je sentais le vent siffler à mes oreilles, me bruler la peau à cause de la vitesse. J'atterris sans un bruit sur le sol, faisant face à l'immense étendue malsaine et peut rassurante qu'était cette forêt.

_Sasuke, Naruto… -_Pensais-je_.- Attendez-moi, j'arrive_.

A mesure que j'avançais, je rassemblais les informations concernant ce serpent immonde et sans une once de moralité. Premièrement, c'était un déserteur. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Konoha pour m'y installer il venait d'être porté disparu, je n'avais donc pas pu le rencontrer. Deuxièmement, c'était un monstre. Expérimentant sur des êtres humains, tuant sans aucun ménagement, torturant les hommes, les femmes et les enfants.

Un homme comme lui…Ne méritait pas de vivre.

Un homme comme lui…Ne toucherait jamais à un seul cheveu de Sasuke tant que je serais en vie.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi respirait-il encore ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait éliminé ? Je serrais les poings de rage, tellement la stupidité de la situation me rendait folle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il leurs fasse du mal, ces gamins n'avaient-ils pas assez souffert pour qu'on s'en prenne à eux ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà vécu l'enfer ?

_Ils ne connaissent pas l'enfer comme toi tu le connais_ –Me fit ma voix intérieur.

Non…Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Continuant ma course encore plus vite, je me rendis compte que toute seule, jamais je ne le retrouverai. La forêt était bien trop grande et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien être.

J'eus une pensée pour la jeune Hinata, qui devait probablement être terrorisée, ne sachant que faire. Puis une pour Naruto qui comme d'habitude allait foncer tête baissée. Et enfin, pour Sasuke, que l'orgueil rendrait froid, comme maître de la situation. Mais au fond, aussi tétaniser qu'Hinata et Naru'. Nous étions tous pareil, face à un monstre comme lui. Mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, et j'eus la solution la plus simple :

**« Nînpo Invocation »**

La jeune panthère apparut dans un nuage de fumée, sautant souplement de branche en branche afin de me suivre.

-Vous m'avez appelée, maîtresse ?-Me demanda l'animal.

-Yûki-san, retrouve-moi la trace de Uchiha Sasuke et de Uzumaki Naruto. C'est très important et nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. Cet endroit est beaucoup trop grand pour que je distingue leurs chakras.

-Bien.

Docile, le fauve obéit, guidant son maître au travers des arbres alors que le crépuscule était déjà là.

* * *

-Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? hurla Sasuke, reprenant son souffle.

-Mon nom est Orochimaru. Si tu souhaites me revoir, donnes toi à fond pour cette examen, Sasuke-Kun. -Ricana l'homme serpent, brulant l'un des rouleaux dans sa main.

-Les garçons, le rouleau ! –Pleura la jeune Hyûga.

-Salopard, tu crois qu'on veut revoir ta tête ? Barre-toi de là ! –S'époumona Naruto, tout en fonçant droit sur l'ennemi, tête la première.

Le nukenin n'eut qu'à ordonner au serpent gigantesque à ses côtés, et déjà la queue de l'animal s'élançait sur l'Uzumaki, le percutant de plein fouet. Le blond finit sa course contre un arbre, s'évanouissant sur le coup. Orochimaru composa quelques signes, allongeant son cou plus que de raison.

-Pourtant, il le faudra bien.

En à peine quelques secondes, la distance entre lui et Sasuke avait grandement diminué.

Trois…Deux…Un…

-Ou pas, face de rat ! –S'éleva une voix, alors qu'un kunaï déviait déjà la destination du monstre et alla se planter dans le pull du démon renard, l'empêchant de tomber.

Sasuke derrière moi, Hinata aux côtés de Naruto, je fis face à cet homme répugnant, alors qu'il jouait avec sa langue en signe de mécontentement.

-Sa…Sakura ? Firent l'Uchiha et la Hyûga en même temps.

-Toi là, Orochi…Machin là ! –M'exclamais-je.- On t'as jamais appris que c'était pas poli de s'inviter dans les endroits interdits ?

-Intéressant. Vous avez été plus vite que prévu à me retrouver. Malheureusement pour toi, tu es toute seule. Que vas-tu faire, petit chaton ?

-Dégage de là ! Je ne me répéterais pas. –Fis-je cassante.

-Comme c'est dommage, mais j'ai une mission à terminer. Pousse toi, je ne voudrais pas abimer un si beau visage, _ma jolie_.

Je fermais mes poings, perçants ma peau sous la pression. Mon regard se fit haineux et je mis toute la froideur possible dans ma voix. L'aura meurtrière que je dégageais sembla effrayer l'Uchiha, car il recula d'un pas.

-Touches ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux et je t'envoie en enfer. –Dis-je tout en me positionnant pour combattre.

Il rit, avant de m'envoyer une dizaines de serpents, tous sortis de sa propre main. J'évitais agilement son attaque, attrapais Sasuke en vol et le reposait près des deux autres et me tournais vers seule fille de l'équipe.

-Hinata, occupes toi d'eux. Je n'ai pas le droit de te venir en aide, mais je peux au moins vous débarrasser de cette ordure. Allez-vous-en !

-Hors de question…Qu'on s'en aille. On reste avec toi un point c'est tout. En plus…-Sasuke reprit son souffle.- Je n'arriverai pas à marcher et Hinata ne peut pas nous porter Naru' et moi. –Il s'écroula après ses quelques mots, s'appuyant sur un arbre.

-Très bien, t'as gagné. Mais ne bougez pas…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que mon adversaire revenait à la charge à grand coup de kunaïs. Un long combat commença alors et j'enchaînais coup de pied et coup de poings, arrachant presque son bras grâce à mes éclairs.

Une seconde d'inattention, et il me feinta.

Fonçant droit sur l'équipe sept, j'eus juste le temps de m'immiscer entre les deux et fis rempart avec mon corps. La technique me percuta de plein fouet, coupant mon souffle et je me repliais sous le choc. Mon gilet vert fût éjecter, finissant en lambeaux et seul me restait mon débardeur en nid d'abeilles, cachant la moitié de mon ventre.

-Tu es plutôt coriace, pour une kunoichi de Konoha. Ho, mais que vois-je…-Ses yeux jaunes descendirent vers mon flan, le regardant avec un intérêt non dissimulé.- Alors comme ça, toi et moi sommes pareil.

Je savais déjà ce qu'il y avait vu. Cette énorme marque, apposée au fer chaud sur mon flan droit, laissant une cicatrice en forme de fau.

_« Cette fichue marque… »_

« Je me souviens le jour où l'on me l'a faite comme si c'était hier. _Attachée à une chaise, le regard dans le vide. L'homme en face de moi s'approcha gentiment et s'accroupit à ma hauteur, exigeant que je le regarde dans les yeux._

_-Regarde-moi, Sakura. Je t'interdis de crier, si tu cries…Tu peux oublier tes repas pendant toute cette semaine. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_-Oui, maître. –Répondis-je par automatisme._

_-Sois fière de porter cette marque, elle prouvera ta supériorité. N'oublie jamais à qui tu appartiens, Sakura._

_Et le fer chaud s'approcha de moi, me brulant la peau. Mais je tenais bon, oubliant totalement la douleur, me perdant dans mes propres ténèbres._

_Non…Jamais je n'oublierais à quel genre de personne j'appartiens. »_

Je me ressaisis, et pointais mon katana dans sa direction.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, Orochimaru. Maintenant, va-t'en et ne te représente plus jamais devant moi. Ou il t'arrivera des choses bien pires que la mort, crois-moi.

-Hn…Ce fût un plaisir, cher amis. A très bientôt…Oui très bientôt.

Et il disparut sans laisser de trace. Le calme était soudain revenu et je me permis de souffler un instant, ramassant les morceaux de mon gilet.

-Vous…l'avez f…fait fuir, Sa...Sakura-san.- Me dit gentiment Hinata, s'occupant de Naruto.

-Non, il n'était pas du tout effrayé. Lui comme moi avons senti les cinq escouades d'ANBU qui arrivent dans cette direction, il a juste été intelligent. Tsss, salopard. –Et je tapais mon poing sur l'arbre le plus proche.- Comment va Naruto, Hinata-chan ?

-Ho heu, -Elle rougit- Il…Il est juste évanoui.

Le jeune blond était dans un sal état. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il avait de nombreuses blessures et la bosse sur sa tête prenait une étrange teinte violacée. Il serrait réveiller d'ici deux heures, tout au plus, le connaissant.

-Et toi Sas'ke ? Rien de cassé ? –Repris-je, légèrement inquiète.

-Non, t'es arrivée à temps pour m'éviter une morsure. Ce gars est vraiment trop bizarre.

-Tu n'imagine même pas dans quel état tu serais s'il t'avait mordu. Enfin, merci Kami-sama, vous n'avez rien. Hinata, je te laisse la suite d'accord ?

-Ou…Oui.

-Attends Sakura ! –Cria presque le brun. –Quand on rentre à la maison, toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle.

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour attraper son coéquipier inconscient. Ils s'effacèrent alors dans la nuit, me laissant seule et à moitié à poil.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, presque toutes les équipes avaient réussis. Les combats à un contre un s'étaient avérer intéressant, dévoilant de nombreux talent. Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient eu aucun problème à passer –bien que le combat de l'hyperactif se termina sur un pet monumental. Hinata par contre, s'en était beaucoup moins bien sortie. Mais tout de même, j'avais salué ses efforts. Elle s'était battue comme une lionne et même si la victoire n'avait pas été au rendez-vous, elle avait gagné en maturité.

J'avais enfin pu rentrer dans mon train-train quotidien, les deux excités de service de retour à la maison. Malheureusement, j'avais sous-estimé la mémoire de l'Uchiha :

-Saku, je peux te parler ? – Me fît il, appuyer sur le montant de la porte vitrée.

-Allez, accouche – Souriais-je en lui montrant le siège en face.- T'es venu t'incliner devant ma supériorité ?

-Rêves pas non plus. Tu t'es pris pour qui, pour Bouddha ?

-Viens t'assoir avant que je t'en colle une, Uchiwawa !

Il me fit un sourire en coin et me nargua du regard, avant de poser son « royal fessier » sur la chaise.

-Merci…-Commença-t-il.

-Merci pour quoi ? T'as le droit de t'assoir tu sais, c'est aussi chez toi.- Répondis-je sarcastique.

-Merci pour le sauvetage de la dernière fois, imbécile.

-Ha ça ? C'était rien du tout, mais bon pour la peine, tu prendras mon tour de lessive cette semaine non ?

-Sakura…- Il soupira et finit par se lever, s'approchant gentiment de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que…Fis-je gênée et surprise.

Sa main froide rencontra alors la peau de mon ventre, alors que l'autre remontait le bas de mon débardeur jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il rougit un peu et détourna les yeux, les mains toujours sur mon ventre. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je rougis à mon tour. Personne ne m'avait jamais touchée vraiment et lui le faisait sans gêne.

-Cette marque…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je voulais te poser la question lors de l'examen mais le temps me manquait alors…

-Je…C'est compliqué. –Tentais-je pour m'échapper.

-Je suis pas un génie pour rien tu sais ?

-Arrogant ça fait partie de la panoplie du génie aussi ? – Soupirais-je.

-Bon, tu m'explique ou merde.

-Cette marque signifie mon appartenance à mon ancienne équipe. Elle m'a été faite pour mes quatre ans par mon senseï.

Il écarquilla les yeux mais continua :

-Sa a été fait au fer chaud, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est la coutume. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas souffert. A vrai dire, je n'ai absolument rien senti.

-Quel pays peut bien être assez abominable pour faire ça à des enfants, Sakura-chan ? –Fit une voix derrière nous.

Naruto, baguettes en mains, me regardait avec une lueur triste, l'air désolé.

-Vous finirez bien par le savoir, Naruto, mais sincèrement j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est simplement que certain pays sont plus violents que d'autres. Les choses changent, les coutumes et les gens.

Soudain, une goutte tomba sur ma joue. Je relevais la tête, remarquant les gros nuages noirs dans le ciel.

-Kyaaaaaa, j'aime pas les orages. -Hurla l'Uzumaki.

-Naruto, tu cries comme une fille, tu le sais ça ?

Et j'éclatais de rire, rentrant dans l'appartement talonnée par Sasuke. Le blond fila sur le canapé, attrapant le plaide qu'il mit sur sa tête. Le brun s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et lui balança un coussin.

-Sasuke TEME !

-T'as un problème, femmelette ?

-Qui tu traites de femmelette, le gay ?

Je m'étouffais avec ma salive, recrachant mes poumons.

-Sasu…Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que t'avais ce « genre » de penchant ? –Fis-je, désarçonnée !

-HEIN ? Mais je suis pas gay bordel ! –Hurla-t-il.

-A d'autre mon gars. A chaque fois que je te propose d'aller mater Sakura-chan sous la douche tu…Heu, héhé. Tiens, Saku, t'étais là ?

-T'as dit quoi, là ?-Je le fusillais du regard, craquant mes poings.

-Alors, c'est qui le gay maintenant ? –Ricana Sasuke.

-Il n'empêche que t'aurais pu me le dire Sas'ke. Me cacher un truc pareil, franchement !-Dis-je, outrée.

-En quelle langue je dois te le dire, JE SUIS PAS GAY. -S'énerva-t-il

-C'est normal de vouloir le caché, Teme, mais c'est naturel tu sais…Mouah ah ah ah ah ! –Lui balança l'hyperactif.

-Bon, vous savez quoi ? Sakura, j'avoue avoir regardé une fois ou t'étais sous la douche, t'es contente maintenant ? –Avoua le « sois disant » gay.

-Te cherches pas des excuses, on t'aime quand même. Bon ça me fait franchement un choc là, mais je m'y ferais. –Souriais-je.

-Sakura, -Soupira-t-il- t'as un grain de beauté sur la fesse droit et une cicatrice en dessus de la fesse gauche….

-Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit que…Attends une seconde, QUOI ? COMMENT TU SAIS ÇA TOI ?

. .Gay. C'est assez clair pour toi ou faut que je te fasse un dessin.

Je vivais avec des pervers, ces gamins étaient des pervers. Ces putains de gamins m'ont matée sous la douche, non mais je rêve. Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappela qu'ils étaient jeune, que c'était le temps de la puberté, du premier poil, qu'ils apprendraient bientôt comment on fait les bébés….J'eus un rictus à la lèvre, et me tapais le plus gros fou rire de l'humanité.

-Heu, Sakura-chan, t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ? –Demanda l'Uzumaki inquiet.

-Haa...Haaaaa…Ha, c'est rien. Je pensais simplement aux fleurs et aux abeilles.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et mon ventre était douloureux. J'imaginais déjà le jour où ces deux-là auraient leur premier cours sur la sexualité. Kamai-sama, faites que je puisse me changer en mouche à ce moment-là.

Les garçons finirent par aller dans leur chambre, alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé, une cigarette à la bouche.

Ils grandissaient tellement vite, bientôt les deux me dépasseront d'une tête, voire de deux. Ils deviendront des hommes et s'en iraient. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. J'aurais aimé que nous restions tous les trois pour toujours, mais ils n'auraient pas été heureux et il était hors de question que je passe mon bonheur avant le leur. Mais l'attaque d'Orochimaru me fit réfléchir. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Naruto et Sasuke ne pourraient pas se protéger d'un ennemi de la force du Serpent. Kakashi avait lui aussi une vie, et ne pourrait pas se consacrer à un élève à plein temps, alors aucune chance que l'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki puissent progresser ici.

Il faudra alors leur trouver un maître à la hauteur de leur potentiel.

_« Le jour où vous voleriez enfin de vos propres ailes arrivait à grand pas, et moi je souhaitais juste revenir dans le temps »_

* * *

Trahis…

Nous avions été trahis…

Lorsqu'Orochimaru avait prédit notre rencontre prochaine, il n'avait pas menti. Suna s'était allié à eux, et ensemble, ils avaient tout détruis.

La troisième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin fut interrompue par le réveil de Shukaku, le démon à une queue qui s'est enfui, emportant Sasuke. Bien entendu, Naruto a foncé tête baissée à la suite de son meilleur ami et ensemble, ils ont vaincu.

_« La vrai puissance est celle de l'homme voulant protéger ce qui lui est chère. »_

Alors que de leur côté ils combattaient un démon, tous les ANBU –moi y compris- ainsi que l'Hokage en personne, combattaient un monstre.

Et notre très cher Maître mourut, donnant sa vie pour nous sauver, pour sauver ce village qu'il aimait tellement, pour sauver le « _Roi_ ».

Il restera à jamais dans mon cœur, gravé jusqu'à la fin. Cet homme qui m'a offert une nouvelle vie, loin de la folie de la première. Cet homme qui m'a donné le choix, jamais je ne pourrais le remercier assez, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Malheureusement, de l'autre côté, Sasuke n'en ressorti pas indemne et tomba dans le coma. Naruto, quant à lui, pus compter sur les pouvoirs de Kyuubi et il se remit très vite sur pied.

J'avais l'impression de sombrer. En à peine quelques minutes, tout autour de moi s'était écroulé. J'avais perdu l'homme que je respectais le plus au monde, et j'avais failli perdre les êtres les plus chers à mon cœur. J'avais cru mourir en attendant le retour de Naruto et de Jiraya, le vieux pervers sénile, parti à la recherche de la seule personne capable de sauver l'Uchiha. J'avais cru perdre Sasuke, restant à son chevet comme il l'avait fait pour moi quelques mois plus tôt, chaque nuit, chaque jour, j'étais restée là, tétanisée, sa main dans la mienne. Je ne vivais plus, je survivais.

Et enfin, ils rentrèrent, Tsunade à leurs côtés.

Et enfin, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

Et enfin, je cru vivre à nouveau.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, la preuve : Aujourd'hui était un jour ensoleillé, le calme était revenu à Konoha. Le village soignait petit à petit ses blessures, fêtait la venue de son nouvel Hokage, Tsunade-sama.-J'avais appris de sources sûr qu'elle avait un léger penchant pour l'alcool et pour les jeux d'argents, alors parfois, je me demandais où allait le monde-.

Et sur ce petit chemin caillouteux en rentrant de mon entraînement, j'avais fait la rencontre d'une personne que je pensais avoir oubliée…

-Bonjour, Sakura-chan. Ça fait longtemps…

-I...Itachi-nii-san ?*

_« Le chrono était lancé »_

* * *

_*Grand frère_

_Voilà Voilà! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir! Je tiens juste à clarifier quelques points si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection! XD  
_

_Premièrement, Oui, c'est un SasuxSaku. Non ce n'est pas pervers ou crado (XD) je ne compte pas écrire une histoire d'amour entre nos deux protagoniste alors que Sasuke et très jeune (13 ans pour l'instant! :D) Ils ont 6 ans de différence, certes, mais d'ici quelques chapitres, il y aura une grande avancée dans le temps, voilà pourquoi je peux me permettre d'en faire un SasuSaku. D'ailleurs, leur relation sentimentales va mettre un long moment à venir, je déteste ce qui est du "tout cuit" XD! Je penses que vous le prendrez mieux lorsque Sasuke et Naruto seront âgés de 18 ans, nan? Je vous comprends! 3  
_

_Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu aux interrogations et je vous souhaite une excellente soirée! Merci beaucoup de me lire et à très vite les amis! ^_^  
_


	10. Chapitre Neuf

**C**hapitre **N**euf

« Parfois, toute son existence repose sur un mensonge. »

**S**akura :

I…Itachi-nii-san ?

_« Il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour-là. Le ciel était gris, vide, comme moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais, moi ? Rien, je n'étais rien. Une enveloppe charnelle, c'est tout. Je n'avais rien d'un être vivant, je n'étais qu'un jouet, une arme. Je n'étais personne, je ne serais jamais personne. Je haïssais le monde d'avoir permis mon existence, je le haïssais de me laisser respirer, de me laisser vivre. Je voulais mourir…_

_Et je me reprenais, en me disant que je n'en avais pas le droit. Même la mort m'était refusée. On viendrait surement jusqu'en enfer pour me retrouver et me ramener. Je n'avais pas la volonté de me soulever, de me rebeller, je n'en avais pas l'envie. Je n'avais pas de but, sauf celui d'obéir._

_Nous étions en octobre, et le ciel pleurait. Et c'est sous ce même ciel, que je fis la rencontre d'Itachi. Debout en face de moi, il me regardait m'approcher de lui, sans bouger._

_-Qui est tu ? –Lui demandais-je d'une traite, de ma voix vide d'émotions._

_-Je ne suis pas un ennemi. J'ai aussi été envoyé par Konoha sur cette mission. Tu es Sakura, c'est ça ?_

_-Mon nom est Haruno Sakura. Je suis un ninja de liaison entre nos deux pays._

_-Je sais tout ça. Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha. Ravi de faire ta connaissance._

_Alors gentiment, il vint s'assoir sur ma branche. Ma mission était terminée, et je serais surement rentrée sans lui adresser un mot de plus, mais le destin en décida autrement. Souplement, je me posais à ses côtés._

_-Quel âge as-tu, Sakura-san ?_

_-J'ai six ans. Et toi ? Konoha n'a-t- il pas peur d'envoyer des enfants sur ces champs de batailles ?_

_-J'ai sept ans. Je comprends ta remarque, mais toi aussi, tu es une enfant, tu sais ? –Me dit-il en riant._

_-Je ne suis pas une enfant, je suis un ninja. Et les ninjas n'ont pas d'enfance._

_Et pour la première fois, le silence ne fut pas pesant. Pour la première fois, j'avais discuté avec quelqu'un sans lui enlever la vie. Et nous sommes restés des heures assis là, à regarder la pluie tomber à l'abri d'un grand chêne, sans un mot. Il finit par se retourner doucement vers moi, me regardant._

_-Dis-moi, as-tu des frères et sœurs ?_

_-Oui, trois frères et une sœur._

_-C'est bien, vous devez être une très jolie famille. –Me sourit-il chaleureusement._

_-Ils ne sont pas ma famille. Nous n'avons pas le même sang, nous avons simplement été dressés ensemble. Ils ne sont pas ma famille, -Répétais-je – les monstres n'ont pas de famille._

_Dresser, car c'était bien le mot. Pas d'amour, pas de joie, rien. Juste ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, cette solitude infinie. Cette haine, cette envie de mourir. Rien d'autre. Pas de lumière dans les ténèbres comme dans toutes ces histoires que j'avais entendue, pas de parents, pas d'amis…_

_Il a dû comprendre…Ce jour-là, Itachi à compris. Tout ce vide dans mes yeux, il l'avait vu._

_-Moi, j'ai un petit frère. Il est né en juillet, le mois du soleil._

_-Tu l'aimes ?-Demandais-je. _

_-Oui, je l'aime déjà. Je ferais tout pour qu'il puisse avoir la vie qu'il veut, pour qu'il puisse vivre. C'est ça, être grand frère._

_Je ne répondis rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, de toute façon. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre, je n'aimais rien, ni personne. Mais à ce moment-là, Itachi sourit de toutes ses dents et une douce chaleur picota mon cœur._

_-Alors tu sais quoi ? Je deviendrais ton grand frère à toi aussi, pour que tu choisisses ton propre chemin. -Termina-t-il._

_Nous étions en octobre et mon cœur s'éveilla pour la première fois sur cette phrase. J'allais repartir dans l'antre de Satan, j'allais laisser mon âme se consumer dans les flammes de l'enfer, obéir._

_Mais je repartais plus forte…. »_

-Que fais-tu là, Itachi ?

-Je suis là pour Naruto.

-Tu te fiche de moi n'est-ce pas ? –M'emportais-je.

-Sakura, écoutes moi. Kisame n'est pas loin, si tu continues à me barrer la route, on va avoir des problèmes.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, Itachi. Vous dégagez de là, ou je n'hésiterais pas à vous dépecez vivant. Je t'interdis de toucher à ma _famille._

Il parut surpris et recula d'un pas. Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens et gentiment, il déposa sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu m'as promis Itachi. –Continuais-je. Tu m'as promis le bonheur en tant que grand frère. Tu l'as promis pour Sasuke aussi. Je ne supporterais pas de les perdre, tu le sais, j'en mourrais. Vas-t'en !

-Je te laisse un quart d'heure. Caches Naruto et enfermes Sasuke avec toi. Je ferais mon possible pour mon équipier et je lui ferais croire qu'il n'est pas là. Dépêches toi, Sakura. Je ne te laisse qu'une chance. –Chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je déguerpisse. Je courrais à perdre haleine, une larme solitaire coulant sur ma joue. Une larme de peur, de rage et de tristesse.

Parce que le destin avait décidé du tragique sort d'Uchiha Itachi, de celui de Sasuke et de Naruto.

_« J'en voulais au monde entier. A ce monde si aveugle, si nombriliste, si égoïste. A ce monde qui avait décidé de fermer les yeux au lieu d'agir. »_

* * *

En arrivant dans l'appartement après avoir presque défoncer la porte, je m'arrêtais un instant, paume contre mur, pour reprendre mon souffle.

Je ne connaissais pas la peur réellement. Je ne craignais pas la mort, ni les adversaires. Je me pensais au-dessus de ça. Mais cette peur-là était différente, cette crampe qui vous tord le cœur dans tous les sens, qui poignarde sournoisement. Celle de perdre la seule famille que j'avais. Je serais à jamais reconnaissante d'Itachi de m'avoir laissé cette unique chance. Lui comme moi savions qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt. Ils ne pourraient pas faire face à un ennemi tel que Kisame et l'aîné Uchiha. On m'aurait enlevé Naruto, et Sasuke se serait tué en affrontant son frère. Et moi…

…J'en serais morte…

J'hurlais alors le nom de Naruto désespérément afin qu'il me rejoigne dans l'entrée. Il arriva en courant, totalement paniqué.

-Sakura-chan ? Mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu hurles, t'es malade ?

-Naruto, dépêches toi. Tu prends tes affaires et tu me suis. GROUILLE-TOI, MERDE ! –M'énervais-je.

-Hé Saku, calme-toi, sérieux. –Dit Sasuke, fraichement arriver dans l'entrée lui aussi.- Tu vas nous faire un arrêt cardiaque là.

-Toi Uchiha tu restes là, tu m'attends et tu bouges pas ton cul d'ici, tu m'as compris ? Naruto, putain de merde, grouille-toi !

-C'est bon Sakura-chan, je suis là.

Je l'empoignais pas la manche de sa jaquette orange et refermais la porte à clé derrière moi. Je me mis à courir, trainant l'Uzumaki à ma suite. Nous traversions les rues à une vitesse folle et enfin je vis notre point d'arrivée. Je me précipitais dans les escaliers de l'immeuble et tambourinais à la porte du premier étage. Naruto, qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit, commença à s'impatienter. De lourds pas se firent alors entendre de l'autre côté de l'entrée de bois et la porte s'ouvrit violement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce …Sakura ?

-Jiraya, je t'en supplie, prends Naruto –Lui dis-je tout poussant Naruto à l'intérieur.

Le vieux grisonnant se poussa, et posa ses grandes mains sur mes épaules afin de me calmer.

-Sakura, qu'est ce qui se passe, tu peux m'expliquer ? –Me fit-il, inquiet.

-Sakura-chan, expliques nous, t'es comme ça depuis que t'es rentée à la maison. –Continua Naruto.

-L'akatsuki est là. Ils sont ici pour Naruto, Jiraya. Il faut que tu le caches, c'est important, je t'en prie.

-Qui ?

-Kisame et…Itachi Uchiha. –Chuchotais-je.

-Le frère de Sas'ke ? –Hurla Naruto.

-Je te fais confiance, l'ermite. Je retourne à la maison et je m'enferme avec Sasuke, quelqu'un viendra me prévenir quand ils seront partis.

Je fis demi-tour prête à m'élancer dans le chemin inverse, quand La voix de Naruto m'arrêta.

-Tu compte t'enfermer avec Sasuke ? T'as pas le droit, et sa vengeance à lui t'en fais quoi, hein ?

-Ferme-la, Uzumaki ! –Hurlais-je. Il avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux.- Que crois-tu qu'il puisse faire maintenant ? Tu penses qu'il se vengera aujourd'hui ? Mais tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil Naru'. Vous n'êtes que des brebis faiblardes dans la cage aux fauves. Il mourra, tu le sais. Je ne risquerais pas votre vie sur un coup de poker, c'est hors de question !

Je me calmais gentiment en voyant les larmes aux bords de ses yeux et m'approchais de lui. Délicatement, je le pris dans mes bras, lui soufflant que je tenais à lui et déposait un baiser sur son front.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sakura. –Souffla le blond. Fait attention, s'il te plaît.

Et la porte se ferma définitivement sur eux, après le regard lourd de sens et rempli de sagesse de Jiraya.

* * *

En sortant de l'immeuble, j'optais pour les toits, sautant rapidement sur l'un d'eux. Je continuais ma course, jetant sans arrêt des regards derrière moi et dans les rues pour vérifier que je sois seule. Les gens ne semblaient même pas se rendre compte de la visite de dangereux terroristes au sein même de leur village, aveugle et insouciant.

Je montais les escaliers deux par deux et arrivais rapidement au dernier étage. Notre maison. Sortant les clés à une vitesse affolante, je les incérais et les tournais, ouvrant sèchement la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, je la verrouillais trois fois, utilisant les dispositifs de sécurité que jamais au part avant je n'avais remarqué. Sasuke, assis sur l'un des sofas, se releva et vint à ma rencontre, sourcils froncés.

-Tu va m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin, Sakura ?

-Sasu, je t'expliquerais une autre fois, c'est pas important. –Eludais-je –Maintenant va dans ta chambre et reste y.

-Me prends pas pour un con. Explique-toi ! Maintenant ! –S'énerva-t-il.

La pression commença à monter, et je suais à grosses gouttes. Et soudain, on sonna à la porte…

Mon cœur s'arrêta, loupant plusieurs battements. Je poussais Sasuke contre le mur, collant mon corps au sien, la main sur sa bouche. Il rougit fortement, détourna les yeux et je lui chuchotais de se taire, un doigt sur mes lèvres.

La peur me pris aux tripes, j'avais échoué. Je me haïssais, je voulais disparaitre et une voix brisa le silence pesant de la pièce.

Celle de mon meilleur ami…

-Saku, t'es là ? Réponds bordel ! Deux membres de l'akatsuki se baladent dans le village Saku. Kakashi à stoper Kisame, mais…

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent en grand, braquant son regard sur le mien…

-…Itachi Uchiha est en plein combat avec Kurunaï et Asuma. J'ai pas envie de laisser mon maître face à cette ordure, alors tu me rejoindras là-bas si tu peux. A plus tard, Saku.

Et j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner alors qu'il n'avait pas passé la porte. Reportant mon attention sur le jeune Uchiha, je restais scotchée face à son regard.

Haine, fureur, tristesse, folie…

Me poussant fortement contre le mur d'en face, je m'écrasais lamentablement contre celui-ci. Sasuke en profita pour courir en direction de la porte, mais je me relevais rapidement et attrapais son bras le tirant de toutes mes forces. Pris d'un élan de fureur, il me plaqua durement contre la paroi, se collant à moi plus que de raison et tenant fermement mes poignets.

-Comment as-tu osé ? COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ? M'ENFERMER ICI ALORS QUE CE SALOPARD EST JUSTE DEHORS !

-Sasu, calme-toi bon sang…-Tentais-je.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je te l'interdis après ce que tu viens de me faire !

-Mais tu crois quoi bordel, que j'allais te laisser te jeter dans le gueule du loup ?

-Tu me dégoutes Sakura, c'est mon but depuis toujours, buter le mec qui me sert de frère, et toi t'arrives et tu brises tout. T'as aucun ordre à me donner, t'es rien pour moi, alors dégages de là. -Souffla-t-il, furieux.

Mal…Il m'avait fait mal. J'avais l'impression de me briser, de m'éclater comme le verre d'un miroir qu'on aurait détruit d'un coup de poing. Comment osait-il, alors que je voulais simplement protéger ceux que j'aimais. Comment osait-il me dire que je n'étais rien pour lui, alors qu'il était tout pour moi. Naruto avait compris lui…Il avait compris à mon regard affolé ce que je tentais vainement de faire, les protéger. Mais Sasuke était aveuglé par la haine, par la folie…Et je me reconnaissais dans ses traits. Il m'avait fait mal…

Mon seul réflexe fût de le gifler fort, et je me rappelais que c'était moi, le maître entre les deux. C'était moi qui commandais, pas lui. Sa tête tourna sous le choc et j'inversais nos position, l'enfonçant presque dans le mur.

-Oses me parler encore une seule fois comme ça, et je te démonte. Oses encore une fois me dire que je ne suis rien pour toi, et je te démonte. Oses encore une fois me dire que j'ai détruit ta vie, et je te démonte. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que celui qui a bousillé la vie de l'autre ici…C'est toi. -dis-je la voix aussi froide que de la glace.

Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, et je sentais son souffle erratique et furieux sur mon menton (Il est plus petit, rappelez-vous !). Nous nous fusillions du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher prise. Petit à petit, sa colère redescendit et je vis ses yeux reprendre une couleur rassurante. Bien que contente qu'il se calme, je ne le lâchais pas pour autant, encore bien trop furieuse des événements précédents. Je lui mordis alors doucement la joue en signe de mécontentement au lieu d'y déposer un baiser comme à mon habitude. Il rougit un peu et se laissa glisser contre le mur, m'emportant avec lui. Assis là, le regard vide il finit par relever la tête et me regarder.

-J'ai bousillé ta vie ? –Sa voix s'était brisée sous l'affut des émotions trop fortes.

Je vis dans ses yeux cette détresse qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher depuis toujours, cette souffrance, cette solitude…. Je fis alors ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire :

_Je lui racontais pourquoi…_

-Tu n'as pas brisé ma vie, j'ai menti. Mais si je suis ici aujourd'hui, si je vis à Konoha, si je m'y suis installée, c'est à cause de toi.

_« La deuxième fois où Itachi et moi nous sommes rencontré fut un an après la première. On m'avait à nouveau envoyée très loin de chez moi afin de régler des histoires avec le pays du feu. Il pleuvait aussi, ce jour-là, et j'avais l'impression que le ciel pleurait toujours pour moi, pour que je me sente moins triste, moins seule. J'étais trempée, couverte de sang et de boue et j'avançais, tel un pantin en direction du village de Konoha. Puis, lorsque je m'arrêtais un instant afin de reprendre mon souffle, quelque chose attira mon attention. Des chakras en mouvements. Six, pour être exact… cinq contre un si j'analysais bien. Me rapprochant silencieusement, je fini par remarquer des silhouettes encapuchonnées, faisant face à un enfant._

_Itachi_…

_Mais quelque chose clochait. L'ainé Uchiha était connu pour son génie et pour sa force, et ses adversaires n'étaient pas très puissant, je le sentais._

_Alors pourquoi ?_

_Et je finis par voir…_

_Je finis par voir que derrière se tenais quelque chose, comme un paquet, recouvert d'une couverture bleue nuit. Et si Itachi ne pouvait pas combattre, c'était à cause de cet étrange objet. Mon instinct me guida et je me plaçais devant lui afin de le protéger. Après tout, il était mon « grand frère », je lui devais bien ça._

_Je ne fis qu'une bouchée des cinq hommes, leur coupant la tête pour la plupart, les faisant hurler de désespoir, sentant la mort les prendre sans plus de cérémonie. Et je me retournais vers L'uchiha, sifflant entre mes dents de son incompétence._

_-Merci beaucoup, Sakura-chan. Je n'y serais pas arrivé, sans toi. -Me dit-il, un sourire doux et chaleureux sur le visage._

_-Faiblard. Tu aurais simplement pu jeter le paquet et combattre. Je commence vraiment à douter du génie des Uchiha. –Fis-je sarcastiquement._

_Il rit avant de s'approcher de moi, ne se brusquant pas._

_-Ce n'est pas un « paquet », j'ai promis sur ma vie de toujours le protéger, tu te souviens ?_

_La petite chose finit par bouger, se déplaçant devant les jambes d'Itachi._

_-C'est inconscient d'emmener un enfant lorsqu'il pleut. Il va tomber malade._

_-Je rentrais de chez la nounou quand ces idiots s'en sont pris à moi. –M'expliqua-t-il._

_Un enfant…C'était un petit garçon à voir. _

_Timidement, il releva la tête, une main accrochée au pantalon du ninja et mes yeux rencontrèrent l'encre des siens._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à admirer ce regard si profond, si pur. Dans mon cœur, les cloches de la renaissance se mirent à sonner, ouvrant en grand les valves d'une nuée de sentiments, colorant mon âme comme un feu d'artifice._

_Cette enfant fut le premier à ne pas me juger. A voir en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il était blanc comme neige et je restais pantoise face à autant de pureté. Il se trouvait en plein milieu d'un massacre, faisant face à ma monstruosité, et rien, il ne perdit pas mon regard un seul instant._

_Il me sourit alors, de jolie fossette se dessinant sur ses joues roses et tendit les bras vers moi, lâchant un rire égale au tintement d'une clochette. Itachi lui sourit et s'accroupi à sa hauteur, une main sur sa tête._

_-Je te présente Sakura, mon petit bonhomme.- Fit-il, avec amour._

_-Sa…Ku...raaa…- Dit le petit, joyeusement tout en cherchant ses mots._

_Cet enfant devint alors le but que je cherchais. L'envie d'avancer, l'envie d'aimer le monde et les gens…L'envie de vivre et non de survivre._

_Si je me suis installée à Konoha, c'est à cause de ce petit garçon au regard si sombre et à la fois si angélique. Parce que j'avais besoin de voir ce regard se poser sur moi. Parce que dans ses yeux à lui, je n'étais pas un monstre…_

_J'étais quelqu'un._

_Inconsciemment, je sentais que le fil rouge du destin s'était accroché entre nos mains, et Itachi le sut aussi. Tout à commencer par se jour de pluie, alors que pour la première fois, j'eu l'impression d'exister. Je me suis rebellée. J'ai choisi mon destin. J'ai choisi de vivre._

_Et ce petit garçon…_

_C'était toi »_

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grand, son visage en face du mien.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas, Sasu, tu n'avais qu'un an. Mais moi, toujours je me souviendrai de ce moment-là. Après ça, je n'ai fait que te regarder de loin, et te voir heureux me suffisait. Tu avais offert un nouveau monde à mes yeux, et c'était le plus important. -Continuais-je.

-Et toi tu m'as sauvé la vie…Pardon, Sakura. –Chuchota-t-il. -Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dit avant.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Sasuke. Mais au moins, maintenant t'es au courant.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est de la gratitude. Même si je ne pensais jamais l'avouer, vous êtes ma famille, mon nouveau départ.

Et c'est ainsi que lui et moi nous endormions, à même le sol, appuyer l'un contre l'autre. J'en avais même oublié le danger dehors, sachant mon petit Naruto en sécurité, et Sasuke aussi.

* * *

Ce fut l'Uzumaki qui me réveilla. Doucement, il secoua mes épaules en appelant mon prénom. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre.

Confortablement installée sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha, je regardais Naruto du coin de l'œil. Je finis quand même par me rendre compte de ma position et me relevais illico, passant une main dans mes cheveux toujours aussi long.

-Naruto ? Comment t'es rentré ? –Demandais-je.

-Par la porte fenêtre. Tu l'as laissée grande ouverte, Sakura-chan. –Ricana-t-il.

La honte, j'étais tellement paniquée que je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Je mis finalement une main sur la tête du blond, bougeant ses cheveux gentiment de droite à gauche.

-Je suis contente que tu aies bien, Naruto. J'ai eu si peur.

-Shikamaru est venu nous prévenir qu'ils étaient partis, ne t'en fait pas. Mais à mon avis ça a dû être plus compliqué ici, vu les trous dans le mur. –Continua-t-il.

-Effectivement. -Souris-je.

-Diiiiiiiiiiiiis, j'ai le droit de le réveiller ?

-Si tu veux, -Je soupirais- Baka.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se termina et qu'enfin je puisse respirer normalement.

J'eus le loisir d'écrire au stylo indélébile sur le front de l'Uchiha, alors que Naruto s'occupait du reste du visage. Quand la belle au bois dormant se réveilla, nous eûmes l'honneur de le voir se payer la honte devant Shikamaru, venu diner à la maison. Il finit tout de même par le remarquer lorsqu'il passa devant le miroir de la salle de bain, hurlant nos prénoms, alors que je me bidonnais comme une folle à lier.

Cette fois ci, j'avais évité le pire. Mais quand serait-il des prochaines ?

Je pris alors une grande décision, à laquelle je réfléchissais depuis longtemps, déjà. Et même si j'avais l'impression qu'on me broyait le cœur, ce n'était pas pour moi…

C'était pour eux.

-Naruto, Sasuke, vous pouvez venir un instant ? –Commençais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Sakura-chan. Tu doutes encore sur l'hétérosexualité de Sas'ke ?

-Ferme-la, usuratonkachi ! –S'énerva l'Uchiha.

-Fais pas du boudin, Teme !

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Baka !

-Qui tu traites de…

-STOP ! Les garçons sérieux, j'aimerais vous parlez. –M'impassientais-je.

-Y a un problème Sakura-chan ? –S'inquiéta le blond.

Leur annoncer ça me faisait mal, et mes yeux me piquèrent, chose extrêmement rare. Une larme coula sur ma joue, trahissant les émotions de mon visage que je voulais fermer.

-Sakura ? –Continua Sasuke, prêt à se lever.

-Il est temps pour vous, -Commençais-je.- Il est temps que vous quittiez Konoha.

-HEIIIN ? –Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Votre apprentissage commencera demain, les garçons. Faites vos affaires, vous partez en pèlerinage.

-Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, Saku. On part en voyage ? –Questionna Naruto.

-Non Naruto. J'ai trouvé un maître qui vous conviendra. Chaque ninja part durant un certain temps afin de devenir plus fort. Demain matin, Jiraya passera à la maison pour vous prendre.

-Tu pars pas avec nous Sakura ? –Dit Sasuke, d'une petite voix.

-Non les garçons. Moi, je reste ici. J'attends votre retour, c'est tout.

-Mais Sakura-chan…

-Pas de mais, Naruto. C'est comme ça. Très bien, profitez de votre dernière soirée à Konoha, on ne sait jamais quand vous reviendrez d'accord ? –Fis-je en souriant, souhaitant me retrouver seule.- Allez dire au revoir à Kakashi et à Hinata, c'est important. Hein, Na-ru-to ?

Naruto rougit fortement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sasuke rit gentiment de son comportement et tous deux sortirent manger dehors, une dernière fois avant longtemps, avec l'équipe sept.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière eux, je me laissais glisser au sol, le visage baignant de larmes.

Mon cœur que je croyais si dur, si fort et si impénétrable, avait finalement des failles. J'étais triste, c'est tout. Mais ma décision était prise depuis si longtemps, j'attendais juste le bon moment.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tard dans la nuit, je les attendais sur le canapé, souhaitant profiter d'eux encore un peu.

-C'est soudain, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, non ? –Leurs demandais-je.

-Tu sais Sakura, même si je suis triste, lorsque Sasuke et moi rentreront, nous serons enfin capable de te protéger. De te rendre fois mille ce que tu nous as donné. Merci pour tout, Sakura-chan, je t'aime.

-Hn. –Répondis le brun, fidèle à lui-même.

Cette nuit-là, nous avons dormi tous les trois, comme autrefois. Collés les uns aux autres, comme une famille, _ma _famille.

Et ils partirent le lendemain, sans un mot, me laissant dormir. Je ne leur en voulais pas, même si j'étais triste, je n'aurais pas été capable de leur dire au revoir. J'avais simplement laissé un mot sur la porte, leur montrant que j'étais là, où qu'ils aient.

_« La vie est un long voyage, et voyager c'est vivre…Merci pour tout._

_Sakura »_


	11. Chapitre Dix

**C**hapitre **D**ix

« C'était devenu une drogue, une addiction. Et plus les jours passaient, plus je m'enfonçais…! »

**S**asuke :

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que nous étions partis, approximativement. En fait, je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais ni où l'on se trouvait, ni où nous allions, j'avais perdu le fil des jours et des semaines et ne me repérais qu'au soleil. Naruto me tapait sur les nerfs, évidemment. Il passait son temps à parler et à rire, à faire des conneries plus grosses que lui. Jiraya n'était pas mieux, toujours fourré dans les bordels des quelques villes dans lesquelles nous nous arrêtions. J'avais été surpris au début, de faire ce voyage avec le vieil ermite. N'était-il pas déjà le maître de cet idiot de blond ? Finalement j'avais compris. Si nous faisions autant de route à travers le monde, c'était pour moi. Un cadeau de notre meilleure amie, comme le disait si bien le vieux grisonnant. Mais je n'avais rien su de plus, ni l'endroit, ni la personne.

Et j'avançais sans savoir où j'allais, aussi bien perdu physiquement…Que mentalement.

Nous avions instauré une règle, Naruto et moi. Celle de ne jamais prononcer le nom de Sakura, bien trop douloureux pour l'Uzumaki. Les premiers jours avaient vraiment été durs pour lui et même si il passait son temps à faire l'imbécile, chaque soir après le repas, il s'isolait toujours, tentant de garder la tête haute face à son senseï et…Face à moi.

Malgré moi, le tiraillement dans mon cœur ne disparaissait pas et, au contraire, il se faisait plus insistant chaque jour. Plus les heures passaient et plus j'avais mal. Et j'avais mal à en crever. Je refusais catégoriquement d'en parler à qui que ce soit, j'allais jusqu'à m'interdire d'y penser. Ce n'était pas du manque, je n'étais pas triste. Nous étions simplement partis loin de notre village et j'étais fatigué, rien de plus. Mais l'image de notre meilleure amie encore endormie me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, elle me narguait, me rappelait son absence. Elle avait tout été pour nous, notre mère, notre sœur, notre amie. La seule solution fut de penser à mon frère, de penser à la puissance que bientôt je posséderais, de penser au Baka blond qui serait toujours là.

Non je n'étais pas triste, ce n'était pas du manque….J'étais juste loin d'elle.

Le soleil tapait fort ce jour-là. Plus nous avancions, plus les villages et les villes se faisaient rare, la végétation devenait tropicale tout comme la température et nous marchions toujours en pente, comme pour gravir une montagne.

-Hey Sas'ke ! Regardes cette drôle de liane, -S'extasia Naruto- elle est rouge !

-Naruto, sérieusement, tu ne veux pas arrêter de toucher à tout ce que tu vois ? T'es lourd. -Soupirais-je.

-KYAAAAAA ! C'ÉTAIT UN SEPRENT !

-Naruto, que t'ai-je dit par rapport aux jolies choses pleines de couleurs ? –S'énerva Jiraya.

-Qu'il fallait surtout pas y toucher…-Bouda le blond.

-Si seulement un énorme boa pouvait surgir de nulle part et te bouffer en entier. M'exclamais-je.

-T'as un problème, TEME ?

-C'est toi mon problème, usuratonkachi.

-J'vais te briser en deux, face de rat. –Rugit l'Uzumaki.

-Mais viens je t'attends, imbécile !

-Les garçons…Vous avez entendu ce bruit ? –Paniqua l'ermite pervers.

-Quel bruit ? –Firent nos voix en même temps, alors que chacun avait son poing dans l'œil de l'autre.

Un bruit semblable à un ronronnement bestial nous parvint alors aux oreilles.

-C'était quoi…

-Ça ! –Finis-je.

La « bête » se montra finalement. Enorme fut le seul mot qui aurais pu correspondre. C'était sans doute un loup, vu la forme de l'animal. Son pelage était brun et semblait doux, ses yeux vifs et verts, et sa patte devait facilement faire la taille de ma tête. Ce truc ne pouvait pas exister, j'avais des hallucinations, Naruto avait mis quelque chose dans mon déjeuner ce matin, tout, je prendrais tout, sauf que ce loup soit réel.

Le moment de panique passé, nous reprîmes tous les trois notre sang froid et nous placions en position de défense, prêt à s'élancer. Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un pas en avant que le loup nous tournait déjà le dos, lançant un regard au-dessus de son épaule puissante.

-Il fout quoi le machin ? –S'excita l'Uzumaki, la bouche touchant presque le sol.

-Fermes la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches Baka. –Fis-je sarcastique.

-Vous pensez qu'on doit le suivre ? –Continua-t-il sans prêter attention à ma dernière remarque.

-De toute façon, nous n'avons que ça à faire. On est perdu dans cette pampa flippante et la nuit va tomber d'ici peu de temps.

-Comment ça on est perdu, Jiraya…-M'énervais-je.

- Bha…En fait depuis qu'on est entré dans cette forêt, je n'ai aucune idée d'où on va. –Sourit-il gentiment.

-HEIN ? On a tourné pendant des heures comme des touristes pour rien ?

-Mais nooooooon. Enfin si, mais lorsque Saku…Pardon, lorsque la demoiselle en rose m'a indiquée le chemin, elle m'a soufflé que la meilleure chose à faire était que l'on se perde. Ce sera plus simple pour trouver, m'a-t-elle dit.

Sakura…Tu me le payeras. J'étais fatigué, j'avais faim et cette putain de forêt me foutait les jetons. J'avançais alors rapidement en direction de l'animal, qui lui s'était arrêté en ne nous voyant pas suivre le mouvement. Je fus très vite rattraper par mes deux compagnons et ce fut dans la « bonne humeur » que nous nous enfoncions encore plus dans la cambrousse.

* * *

Après une demi-heure d'effort supplémentaire, le loup finit par stopper ses foulées et je le rejoignais en quelques enjambées.

Je restais bouche bée face à la vue. Jamais de ma courte existence, je n'avais vu un spectacle pareil. Droit devant moi se trouvait un temple fait d'or et d'argent, imposant et construit sur la seule plaine que nous avions pu croiser jusqu'à maintenant. La nature était luxuriante, les libellules volaient à ras le sol et des lucioles flottaient tout autour de nous. Deux rivières contournaient la bâtisse, délicate et silencieuse. Je n'étais pas friand des belles choses à vrai dire, mais il se dégageait quelque chose de spécial de cet endroit, et ça m'attirait. Vraiment.

Le loup finit par galoper jusqu'au bâtiment, et notre petit groupe avança dans cette même direction, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'un homme très imposant d'une cinquantaine d'année vint à notre rencontre. Musclé et très bronzé, il nous fixa de son regard azuré et posa une main sur ses hanches.

Jiraya fit alors un pas en avant, s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'homme et prit la parole :

-Bonsoir, nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha, ravi de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Jiraya, et voici Uzumaki Naruto et…

-Uchiha Sasuke –Repris la voix grave et suave de l'homme. –Mon nom est Ryouta et je serais ton Senseï, Uchiha-san. J'ai été prévenu il y a déjà quelques semaines de votre arrivée, ne vous en faites pas. Sakura prévoit toujours tout, après tout.

Rien qu'à l'aura qu'il dégageait, je savais qu'il était puissant. Tous mes poils s'hérissèrent au son de sa voix et sa prestance était pesante.

_Alors se sera lui, mon maître._ –Pensais-je.

En entrant dans le temple, la chose qui me choqua le plus fut l'espace. Tout était grand, les plafonds à plusieurs mètres en dessus de la moyenne. C'était très raffiner pourtant, des sculptures tapissaient les murs et les encadrements, le bois était noble. J'avais l'impression de retourner dans le quartier Uchiha, du temps où tout était plus simple.

Après avoir fait légèrement le tour de la propriété, nous nous étions installés devant une tasse de thé fumante, le baka blond à mes côtés, faisant face au maître des lieux.

-J'ai eu peur que vous n'arriviez jamais. Cette forêt est tout ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux –Commença le senseï.

Naruto déglutis difficilement.

-L'étrange animal qui est venu vous chercher s'appelle Sanjü, c'est mon compagnon. Il ne vous fera pas de mal, ne vous en faites pas.

La bête, couchée derrière Ryouta, releva délicatement la tête à l'entente de son prénom et nous fixa quelques secondes.

-Elle vous a envoyé ici pour que vous mûrissiez, je remplirais donc ma mission.

« Sakura… »

L'Uzumaki leva soudainement la main, un sourire idiot peint sur le visage.

-Excusez-moi, Ryouta-senseï mais, où on est, au juste ?

L'homme resta interdit une minute mais finit par sourire à son tour, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bienvenue à Kaminari no Kuni, le pays de la foudre.

-Le pays de la foudre, hein, Sakura. –Chuchotais-je

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, Naruto dormait à point fermé, Jiraya devait sans nul doute se prélasser dans les sources chaudes et moi j'étais là, insomniaque et assis sur les marches du jardin habillé de mon kimono bleu.

Pourquoi ici, fut la question qui passait et repassait dans ma tête comme un vieux disque rayé. C'était si loin de Konoha, si loin de la maison… N'y avait-il pas de bon senseï plus proche ? Plus le temps passait plus j'avais l'impression que Sakura avait tout fait pour nous envoyer très loin, quitte à trouver un maître sur un marché au puce.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

La voix me fit sursauter et je me retournais brusquement. Ryouta s'assis à mes côtés, fixant les carpes qui se mouvaient avec élégance dans l'étang. Je fini par ouvrir la bouche, répondant à sa question.

-Non, je réfléchis trop.

-Tu te demande pourquoi tu es là n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…-Je marquais un temps d'arrêt.- Pourquoi si loin, je veux dire, c'est à l'autre bout du monde.

Il rit un instant et se tourna vers moi.

-Si Sakura t'a envoyé ici, Sasuke, c'est pour une bonne raison. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai été aussi choqué que toi lorsque j'ai appris ta venue. Elle n'avait jamais envoyé personne ici, personne ne connaissait cet endroit, avant vous.

J'entendais le chant des grillons et le bruissement de la peau écaillée des carpes avec l'eau. Je posais alors « la » question qui me brulait les lèvres.

-Qui êtes-vous, pour elle ? –Demandais-je.

-Je fus son ancien maître, Uchiha-san. C'est moi qui ai élevé Sakura. Si vous vous trouvez là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle vous fait confiance. Et crois-moi, tu peux en être fière. Cette fille n'a pas été conçue pour accorder sa confiance, au contraire.

-Alors, l'endroit d'où viens Sakura…C'est ici ?

Petit à petit, j'avais l'impression que le brouillard qui entourait le passé de ma meilleure amie se dissipait un peu, laissant un rayon de soleil filtrer à travers la couche brumeuse.

-Oui, c'est en ce temple même qu'elle a grandi. Tu devrais allez te coucher, maintenant. –Finit-il en se relevant.

Pas maintenant. Pas au moment où enfin, j'allais en savoir un peu plus. Si seulement Naruto était là…Depuis le temps qu'il la suit avec ça.

-Attendez, Ryouta-san, s'il vous plait. Racontez-moi. –Fis-je en me levant à mon tour.

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait jamais connaitre, et celles-là en font partie. Bonne nuit, Uchiha-san.

Et il s'en alla, me laissant seul avec encore plus de questions.

_« J'avais l'impression que pour chaque pas en avant, j'en faisais trois en arrière, inlassablement. »_

* * *

Les jours passaient, Les mois paraissaient des heures et jamais nous n'avions repris notre discussion mon maitre et moi. Malgré tout, j'avais considérablement progressé. En une semaine seulement, le Chidori fut acquis et ma réserve de chakra doublait peu à peu.

-Félicitation, Sasuke. Malgré ton handicap tu as réussi à maitriser les milles oiseaux, Chidori. Dans notre pays, nous l'appelons l'éclair divin. Les légendes racontent que les rois des cieux en firent cadeau aux plus vaillants combattants.

-Mon handicap ? –fis-je surpris.

-L'éclair est un reflet de l'âme. Pour les gens comme moi, nul besoin de chakra. Seule la force spirituelle est requise, donc plus ton âme est puissante, plus le raiton le sera aussi, tu comprends ?

-Hn.

J'avais l'impression d'être totalement coupé du monde, dans une autre galaxie.

As-tu ressenti la même chose, Sakura ?

Naruto et moi étions plus soudé que jamais, et même si j'aurais préféré me faire tartiner la face avec du wasabi plutôt que de l'avouer, ça me faisait du bien. Enfin nous arrivions à nous affronter à forces égales, chidori d'un côté et rasengan de l'autre.

Petit à petit, nous avions réussi à te sortir de nos têtes, même si j'avais l'impression que ton fantôme me guettait, quoi que je fasse. Après tout, cet endroit avait été ta maison, non ? Etais-tu heureuse, ici ?

_Ça y est, je recommençais à te parler…Tu penses à nous, Sakura ?_

Mon entraînement quotidien terminé, j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir me reposer un peu dans les sources chaudes, laissant mon esprit s'échapper. Naruto vint rapidement me rejoindre, se trainant littéralement jusqu'au bassin.

-Salut, Teme !

-Ferme la, Dobe. –M'énervais-je.

Le silence remplaça le dernier éclat de ma voix.

-Ça va pas Naruto ? –M'inquiétais-je.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, j'ai rien fait. –Souffla-t-il.

-Généralement, tu me hurles dessus et sa finit en baston.

-Dis, Sas'ke ?

-Hn.

-Tu crois…-Il baissa le regard, les yeux dans le vide.- Tu crois qu'elle pense à nous, Sakura-chan ?

-Je me pose tout le temps la même question, Naruto. –Répondis-je en soupirant.

-T'es sérieux là ? –S'excita-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, levant seulement mon regard vers les étoiles.

-Ryouta-san ne veut vraiment pas nous en dire plus hein ?

-Apparemment non. –Dis-je.

Le silence revint, ne se coupant plus jusqu'au moment de sortir et je laissais partir Naruto, afin qu'il aille se coucher.

Tout étais silencieux, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et j'étais encore là, assis et insomniaque, comme presque tous les soirs. Une heure passa, puis deux ou peut être trois. Enfermer dans ma bulle, je ne sentis pas le bois craquer à mes côtés et une personne s'assoir, trop obnubilé par mes propres démons.

-Tu viens ici chaque soir, pas vrai ?

La voix de mon meilleur ami fit éclater ma bulle en milliers de gouttes et j'inclinais ma tête en sa direction afin de lui répondre.

-Comme tous les soirs, oui. J'essaye de me vider l'esprit.

-J'ai l'impression d'être coupé du monde –Me dit-il. – J'arrive même plus à voir les jours passer, depuis combien de temps nous sommes là, Sas'ke…

-J'en sais rien, mais je me sens déjà tellement plus fort. -Souriais-je très légèrement.

-Moi aussi, tu sais. Je sens qu'à chaque seconde, je me rapproche de mon rêve.

Soudain, une voix grave s'éleva et nous fit nous retourner :

-Vous devriez être couché à cette heure-là, les gars.

Ryouta, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix nous fixait les sourcils froncé.

-Excusez-nous senseï. On n'arrivait pas vraiment à dormir. –Commença l'Uzumaki.

Il nous regarda avec insistance et se remis à marcher. Au moment où il allait disparaître derrière le coin du bâtiment, il s'arrêta, son ténor résonnant dans nos oreilles.

-Suivez-moi.

Ni une ni deux, le blond et moi nous mîmes à marcher à sa suite. Les couloirs s'enchaînaient et nous finîmes par déboucher sur un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, éloigner du temple principal. La végétation avait pris le contrôle de la cour et le lierre grimpait contre la cloison faite de bois et de papier. Ryouta sorti une clé de sa poche, débloquant la porte et nous intima à pénétrer la petite maison.

L'endroit était sombre et sentait le renfermer, le senseï finit par allumer la lumière et je pus enfin voir correctement. La pièce était assez spacieuse, de nombreuse armes accrochées sur le mur de droit, un simple futon posé dans le fond, un bureau. La pièce n'était pas chaleureuse pour un sous, j'aurais même été jusqu'à dire morbide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, senseï ? –Demanda-Naruto.

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas, debout en plein centre de la pièce, il semblait méditer. Après des minutes qui nous parurent des heures et Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des coups d'œil pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne rien comprendre, Ryouta se tourna vers nous le regard vide.

-Ceci, est la chambre de Sakura. –Nous avoua-t-il.

La chambre de Sakura ? Cet endroit ressemblait à tout sauf à une chambre, sérieusement.

-Non, je ne vous mens pas. Haruno-san n'est pas du tout celle que vous croyez.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi sur ma meilleure amie, le vieux. Je vous respecte mais je ne supporterais pas que vous parliez mal de Sakura-chan. –S'énerva Naruto.

-Naruto, calmes toi. -Tentais-je.- Laisse le finir, imbécile.

-Ecoute-moi, Uzumaki Naruto. Par-delà vos montagnes, se trouvent des choses tellement horribles que tu ne pourrais pas te l'imaginer. Le monde n'est pas aussi beau et paisible que dans votre village, tu sais ?

-Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez dire…-Commençais-je.

-Notre pays possède un système différent de hiérarchie que le vôtre. –Dit-il.- A la place de ce que vous appelez « conseil », ce tient chez nous l' « assemblée ». Les quatre maîtres d'armes du Raikage, élevés pour devenir des rois de la guerre. J'en fus un, autrefois. Et c'est à moi qu'on a remis la lourde tâche de créer une armée…

_Et il nous conta enfin cette histoire_

_« Sakura est née il y a 19 ans dans le village caché des nuages, en pleine fête du printemps. Malheureusement, les enfants comme cette fille ne devraient jamais voir le jour, jamais. Tout simplement parce que…_

_Sakura_ _as été créée, de toute pièce._

_Son père et sa mère ne se connaissait même pas, seuls leurs sangs ont été mélangés. Deux être surpuissant s'associant afin d'engendrer une machine de guerre. Sa mère mourut en lui donnant naissance et son père me l'envoya un mois après afin que j'exauce son souhait._

_Haruno-san_ _devint alors ce qu'on appelle plus communément, un enfant soldat. Je l'ai façonnée entièrement, dure et froide comme la roche, dangereuse comme nos éclairs._

_A quatre ans, elle participa à l'examen de premier grade et ce fut une tuerie, une véritable boucherie. Je me souviens encore de cette image, celle de cette petite fille aux cheveux rose debout au milieu de ce champ de cadavre, son père à ses côtés en lui répétant qu'elle était bel et bien sa fille. Ce jour-là, 43 ninjas sont morts, et plus de la moitié n'avait pas encore huit ans. C'était la loi, un combat à mort et un seul survivant, quoiqu'il arrive._

_Alors tel un animal, elle fut marquée au fer chaud et envoyée aux services secrets, mais plus le temps passait et plus ses yeux devenaient fous, vide. Parmi mes quatre élèves, elle seule survécu à l'entraînement, repoussant les limites de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas humaine, elle n'était rien de tout ça. Simplement un génie vide de l'intérieur._

_Et quelques années plus tard, il y a une chose qui changea dans son regard. Un éclat que jamais au part avant je n'avais remarqué…_

_Celui de la rébellion._

_Sakura_ _s'est soulevée contre l'autorité et à déménager dans votre village natal. Nous avons alors passé un marché avec elle : Elle avait autorisation de s'en aller, mais en échange, toutes les missions de hautes importances lui étaient données. Son père ne commis aucune bavure et il calcula tout, du début, jusqu'à sa fin. Sakura était un jouet, une arme surpuissante qu'on pourrait utiliser à nos fins contre n'importe qui._

_L'état créa alors une unité d'élite, regroupant les cinq meilleurs ninjas de toutes les landes de la Foudre, tous créés de la même manière que la jeune Haruno, afin d'assurer la sécurité de notre pays et de celui de nos alliés, comme Konoha, par exemple, même si nous savions de sources sûrs que vous possédiez Kyuubi. Sakura fut immédiatement ralliée à cette équipe en tant que capitaine et l'unité devint rapidement connue dans les services secrets du monde entier. Des pantins, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Voilà ce qu'ils sont._

_Le seul problème fut qu'une fois lancé, il leur était impossible de reconnaitre le bon du mauvais. Ils exécutaient les missions avec brio, mais personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Ils sont devenus insatiable, mais tout le monde s'en fichait._

_Mais le mal était fait, et nous ne nous en rendrons compte que bien trop tard…_

_J'avais créé un monstre._

-Le reste de cette histoire, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le racontez. Je n'étais même pas sensé vous parlez de ça, mais j'ai fait une entorse à la règle. Après le départ de Sakura, j'ai cessé d'enseigner l'art des éclairs et du katana, totalement. J'ai coupé les liens avec le monde des ninjas depuis plus de douze ans et je pense que...Uchiha Sasuke, tu seras mon ultime élève.

Je n'arrivais pas à dire un seul mot. Le son m'avait été coupé et mon cœur avait loupé un battement.

-Ryouta-senseï…Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? –Fit Naruto, d'une petite voix.

-Comment aurait-elle pu être fière de vous raconter ça ? C'est comme si elle avouait à voix haute, que son existence ne rimait à rien. Seulement à du vide, à du néant. –Termina le vieil homme.

-Elle a du se sentir tellement seule. –Remarquais-je, réussissant à parler pour la première fois depuis le début du récit.

-C'est sans doute pour ça, qu'elle tient autant à vous deux. Parce que vous êtes pareils.

Je me sentis nostalgique, tout à coup. Même si mon visage restait de marbre, comme toujours, à l'intérieur c'était le champ de bataille. Je sentis Naruto se tendre à ma droite, serrant les poings jusqu'à s'en faire saigner.

-Comment avez-vous pu…-Souffla le renard. –COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LUI FAIRE ÇA ?!

Naruto hurlait, une rage folle dans la voix et les yeux brillant. Il avait résumé toutes mes pensées en une seule phrase.

-Tu penses que je ne me sens pas coupable, jeune insolant ? –Rugit le senseï. –Tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette chaque jour d'avoir fait de Sakura ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, imbécile. Voilà pourquoi je me suis retiré…Pour lui laisser une chance. Pour lui laisser le choix. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà comme un oiseau en cage, résignée à obéir toute sa vie.

-Sakura n'est pas comme ça. –Repris-je enfin, et mon meilleur ami releva les yeux dans ma direction. –On ne la laissera jamais finir comme ça, jamais. J'en fais la promesse.

Le blond se remit droit à son tour, brandissant son poing au-dessus de sa tête.

-En tant que futur Hokage du village de Konoha, -Ca y est, il recommence…- je promets sur mon nindo de la sortir de là.

Ryouta nous regarda en souriant, les bras croisés comme à son habitude. Il marcha gentiment jusqu'à la porte et nous lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Si seulement, les enfants. Si seulement.

_« L'habit ne fait pas le moine, alors jamais nous n'aurions pu deviner ce qui se cachait derrière la brume de ton passé. »_

* * *

Quatre ans…Et jamais nous avions revu ton visage.

Les images dans ma tête devinrent des fantasmes, des rêves, de l'irréel.

Naruto et moi étions maintenant âgés de dix-sept ans. Plus grands, plus forts…Nous étions des hommes.

J'avais fini par m'habituer à cet endroit, bien que totalement perdu au milieu d'une forêt. Nous ne sortions que très rarement, pour quelques missions ou simplement pour faire des réserves de nourriture, mais ça m'allais. J'étais maintenant presque assez fort pour atteindre mon but ultime, le but de ma vie.

Mes cauchemars avaient repris, plus terrifiant encore que lorsque j'étais enfant. A croire que mon enfer ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Assis sur les marches du jardin, j'observais la pluie tomber, la tête vide de toute pensée. Sanjü, couché à mes pieds, finit par relever brusquement la tête.

-Hey, sac à puce, t'as un souci ? –Fis-je, narquois.

L'animal laissa filtrer un jappement, ses poils s'hérissant sur l'intégralité de son corps. Il se releva avec vitesse et s'élança dans une course effrénée, s'éloignant de moi. Alors que je me pensais enfin tranquille, des bruit de pas se firent entendre, lourds et rapides. Naruto déboula à toute allure, posant sa main contre le bois pour reprendre son souffle.

-Sa...Sas'ke… Harf ! Karin a senti des chakras qui viennent dans notre direction, et d'après elle, c'est pas des rigolos. Bouge-toi mec.

Karin, fille d'à peu près mon âge, rousse à lunette et totalement nymphomane. Nous l'avions recueillie après une mission au Pays de l'Eau et depuis, elle ne nous quittait plus…Elle ne ME quittait plus, du moins. A mon plus grand désespoir. Malgré tout, c'était un bon élément, et elle savait se rendre utile.

Je me levais à mon tour, courant jusqu'à l'entrée principale du temple, talonné par mon meilleur ami. Jiraya était déjà là à attendre, abrité sous l'avant toit de notre demeure, Karin à ses côtés. Le loup montrait les dents, les griffes plantées dans le sol, les yeux braqués sur la forêt. Naruto et moi nous arrêtâmes près d'eux, dégainant nos armes.

-Combien sont-ils ? –Demandais-je à la rousse à lunette

-Quatre ou cinq…Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Ils sont vraiment très puissant, Sasuke.

-Elle a raison. –Reprit L'ermite- Je les sens jusqu'ici.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était plus battu, Teme. –Ricana l'Uzumaki sur un ton de défit.

-Te pisses pas dessus, usuratonkachi, d'accord ? –Répondis-je.

Alors que je sentais l'adrénaline monter dans mon sang, le frisson d'excitation parcourir ma peau et le sharingan s'activer, une voix forte retentis derrière nous, tel un coup de massue.

-Vous ne ferez rien. Venez près de moi, tous. MAINTENANT !

Ryouta, nous dominant de toute sa hauteur, avait les yeux braqués sur la plaine alors qu'une secondes avant, il nous donnait un ordre. Docile, chacun vint se placer près du senseï, la tension aussi insupportable que possible. Tous lançaient des regards dans la même direction, attendant que l'ennemi se montre. Je bouillais littéralement de l'intérieur.

-Ryouta-Senseï, pourquoi vous…-Tenta le baka blond, une goutte de sueur coulant sur son front.

-Tais-toi, Naruto. Ne faîtes pas de mouvements brusques, aucun pas en avant et aucun de vous ne doit ouvrir la bouche, c'est compris ?! –S'énerva-t-il.

Ce fut la première fois que je vis mon senseï perdre son sang-froid, et au fond de moi, une inquiétude sourde me vrilla l'estomac. Tout son corps respirait la peur…

Et enfin, ils apparurent.

Encapuchonné dans des capes noirs et épaisses, les silhouettes marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à nous, comme au ralentis. La pluie m'empêchait de distinguer leur nombre, mais je les sentais. Et quand ils furent assez proche et que j'en dénombrais cinq, Ryouta-san se détendis automatiquement. Un sourire vint bien vite s'accrocher à son visage et nos « invités » s'arrêtèrent, face à nous.

-Ça faisait longtemps, maître. –Fit une voix suave et mélodieuse appartenant sans nul doute à une femme.

-En effet, _Sakura_….

_« Et le temps s'arrêta tout autour de nous… »_

* * *

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et...TOUS à VOS CLAVIERS! Commentez, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis car c'est toujours important! ^^  
_

_Merci encore d'avoir lu!  
_

_Saruwa-Chan  
_


	12. Chapitre Onze

**Merci Beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ça me motive un max pour poster et ça fait vraiment plaisir! Si vous avez la moindre question, posez la moi,  
**

**Je vous répondrais avec plaisir! Très bonne lecture et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre! ^^  
**

**Saruwa-Chan  
**

* * *

**C**hapitre **O**nze

« Chaque minute qui passe est une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie »

**S**akura **:**

J'avais l'impression de revivre. Vous étiez face à moi, beau et fort. Vous étiez des hommes. Les couleurs de mon cœur se réanimèrent après un long sommeil, après une éternité. L'envie de me jeter sur vous et de vous serrer dans mes bras fût forte, mais je résistais. Vous n'aviez plus treize ans, à présent. Votre âge changera-t-il quelque chose entre nous ?

Naruto devait faire dans le mètre quatre-vingt, ses cheveux blond coiffés en bataille avaient poussé, une tresse fine posée sur son épaule en témoignant. Ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant –bien que totalement écarquillé en cet instant- brillaient de fougue et reflétaient de la sagesse, de la puissance. D'une carrure impressionnante, on devinait très bien les muscles de ses bras et je n'aurais pas souhaitée en faire les frais. Son hakama* noir flottait légèrement dans le vent et son haori** orange s'accordait totalement à son physique.

Mon regard s'arrêta alors sur Sasuke, et je ne me gênais pas pour le détailler des pieds à la tête.

La première chose qui me frappa fût ses yeux. Tranchants radicalement avec la pâleur de son teint de la couleur de la porcelaine, je fus happée par la noirceur et les ténèbres, comme si je ne m'appartenais plus. Kami-sama, depuis quand ce gamin a-t-il un regard pareil ? Ses cheveux ailes de corbeaux retombaient gracieusement sur son front, des mèches relevées à l'arrière de son crane comme depuis notre dernière rencontre…Un peu plus grand que l'Uzumaki, mais plus finement musclé que ce dernier, moins imposant. Habillé tout de noir, le haori ceinturé en gris, j'eu l'impression de faire face à l'ange de la mort et je réprimais un frisson. Pas de peu….Mais d'envie.

J'avais en face de moi deux dieux…Et non plus des enfants.

* * *

**S**asuke :

Tu étais enfin là, devant nous. Et même si je ne pouvais pas distinguer ton visage, je savais que c'était toi, je le _sentais. _Rapidement, mon cœur redoubla ses battements, des picotements se firent ressentir aux bouts de mes doigts et dans mon ventre et mon esprit s'embrouilla quelque peu. Après quatre ans…

Tu étais là….

Naruto gigotait à côté de moi avec des yeux d'ahuri, les mains tremblantes.

Ryouta s'avança d'un pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant la parole :

-Entrez donc, vous devez êtes épuiser après un si long voyage. Le village n'est pas la porte à côté.

-Je dirais pas non à une bonne bouffe, moi ! –S'éleva une voix d'homme que je ne connaissais pas.

La silhouette encapuchonnée qui venait de s'exprimer se prit une claque monumentale de la part de la personne derrière lui, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol boueux.

-Tu peux pas penser avec autre chose que ton estomac, l'autiste ?

L'homme à terre se releva sur un coude et soupira.

-Si, je peux. D'ailleurs là, je vais penser avec ma…

-Si tu dis ce mot, je te la coupe et je te la fais manger. Tu m'as comprise ? –Dit Sakura, la capuche cachant encore son visage.

-Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit. Karin, va nous préparer du thé, s'il te plaît. Quant à vous cinq, suivez-moi. Naruto, Sasuke, allez chercher des serviettes. –Termina Ryouta tout en se retournant.

Mon meilleur ami et moi partîmes en direction opposée, accélérant le pas afin d'être au plus vite près de Sakura. Alors que j'ouvrais le placard aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, je manquais par trois fois de tout faire tomber. Naruto manqua de bouffer le parquet et fini par s'y assoir, tentant de se calmer.

-J'arrive pas à croire que Saku soit là, Sas'ke. J'ai l'impression de rêver. -Me dit-il la voix tremblante.

-T'es pas le seul –Fis-je en m'installant près de lui- Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de six ans à l'approche de noël.

- Bon, allons-y mon pote. J'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps pour voir ma meilleure amie.

Il finit par se relever, tendant la main dans ma direction afin de m'aider.

-Pas besoin de ton aide, Dobe. T'as cru que j'étais un boulet comme toi ou quoi ?! –Ricanais-je, sarcastique.

-En attendant c'est pas moi qui viens de prendre la porte de l'armoire trois fois dans la face, Teme !

Je balançais mon poing dans son épaule et me mis à marcher en direction de la grande salle, le baka blond sur mes talons. Je ralentis le pas en arrivant près de la grande porte, calmant mon cœur et reprenant contenance, fermant mon visage à toute expression.

-Vous voilà enfin, vous deux. –S'extasia Jiraya.- J'ai eu peur que vous vous soyez perdu.

-Avoues que t'aurais bien aimé, le vieux. –Répondit Naruto.

Balayant la pièce du regard, je pus enfin mettre un visage sur les nouveaux arrivants. Le premier et sans nul doute le plus imposant était assis en tailleur dans le fond, une main sur la cuisse. Noiraud, les yeux noisette et une énorme cicatrice sur le visage, il intimait le respect. Le deuxième, plus petit mais non moins musclé me jeta un coup d'œil. Les cheveux long et brun, attaché en une queue basse, les yeux bleus. Il me rappelait mon frère…Je ne l'aimais déjà pas, ce mec.

En face d'eux se trouvait une femme. Blonde, fine au regard noir charbon, riant aux blagues stupides de son voisin. Je voyais Naruto loucher sur son décolleter, la bave au coin de la bouche. Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Jiraya, assis aux côtés de la jolie blonde profitait joyeusement du spectacle.

-Vous savez, je suis un très bon écrivain. Mes livres se vendent comme des petits pains, et je me disais que j'aurais été très honoré si vous deveniez mon héroïne... –Tenta Jiraya alors que je me frappais le front de ma main.

-Ni pense même pas, vieux pervers. –Fit la voix d'un homme derrière lui.

Il me faisait étrangement penser à Ryouta. Grand et élancé, la peau bronzée et les yeux azurés, les cheveux gris. Je me surpris à me demander si, tout comme Kakashi, c'était une teinture. Il s'assit entre Jiraya et la jeune femme, prenant bien soin de pousser l'ermite le plus loin possible.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on tienne de tel propos sexuel devant ma fiancée. –Ajouta le ninja tout en passant un bras sur les épaules de la blonde.

Jiraya déglutit difficilement devant le regard sombre qu'il lui lança et rit tel un idiot, se rapprochant de nous. Naruto, qui avait enfin repris ses esprits, finit par ouvrir la bouche :

-Dites, heu…Elle est où Sakura-chan ?

-Je suis là, Naruto.

Mon meilleur ami et moi-même nous figeâmes.

Sakura, appuyée contre le cadran de la porte d'en face nous fixait calmement, une main sur la hanche. Et c'est à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte que l'image qu'il me restait d'elle était vraiment terne.

Ses cheveux roses, attachés en une queue de cheval haute, étaient toujours aussi long. Son regard émeraude, fière et puissant jurait avec sa peau pale et laiteuse. Son hakama noir tombait délicatement sur ses hanches, son ventre plat exposé à la vue de tous. Un simple bandeau autour de la poitrine, un gilet noir ouvert pardessus et deux katana exposés fièrement à sa ceinture.

Elle ne m'avait jamais parue aussi femme que maintenant…Une femme de vingt-trois ans.

-Sakura-chan ? Souffla le baka blond, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça faisait un bail, les gars ! –Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto mit un quart de seconde pour atteindre notre rose et la serrer dans ses bras, appelant son prénom sans cesse. Sakura riait aux éclats, voltigeant dans les airs lorsque mon meilleur ami la souleva de terre. Il la reposa finalement, l'euphorie passée et s'écarta, me laissant le champ libre

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, Saki !

-Vous avez tellement grandis, j'ai l'air d'une naine à côté de vous deux.-Rajouta-t-elle.

C'était vrai…Elle me paraissait si grande dans mes souvenirs. Intérieurement, j'étais tout de même heureux d'avoir fait une poussée de croissance, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter qu'elle se moque de moi pour toujours…Je la connais.

J'avais réfléchit à des milliers de scénario possible, allant de l'impassibilité à la joie pure. Je m'étais entrainé sans relâche devant mon miroir, cherchant la meilleure façon d'être à la hauteur de ces retrouvailles…Mais en cet instant, rien ne me venait. Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'enviais Naruto dans ce genre de moment-là, non, pire…J'étais jaloux de lui.

Et j'attendais, comme un imbécile devant ma meilleure amie, les bras ballants le long de mon corps, mes yeux braqués sur elle.

Elle s'approcha alors de moi de sa démarche féline, calmement, comme au ralenti. Tout aussi gentiment, elle me fixe quelques secondes avant de sourire à nouveau et de passé ses bras fins autour de mon cou, me serrant fort contre elle.

-Tu m'as manqué, _Sasuke._

Comme robotisé, mon corps pris les commandes alors que mon visage restait impassible et je la serrais contre moi à mon tour, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

J'avais retrouvé ces bras si rassurant, ces mêmes bras qui me sauvait des cauchemars.

Ce fut alors mieux que ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer. Les seules retrouvailles que nous attentions sans relâche. Nous étions enfin complets, enfin ensemble, prêts à tout affronter.

« J'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie. »

-Très bien, il est peut-être temps de faire les présentations. -Commença Sakura

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table basse, attendant toujours nos boissons chaudes que Karin mettait un temps fou à apporter.

La blonde se releva légèrement.

-Mon nom est Namie, mais appelez-moi « Na », c'est plus simple.- Fit-elle doucement.

-Je m'appelle Kai –Continua l'homme aux cheveux gris d'une voix grave- et Na est ma fiancée, je ne me répèterais pas.

Ce gars avait l'air vraiment…amicale. Je voyais du coin de l'œil que Naruto peinait à avaler sa salive, une main derrière la tête. Jiraya s'était quelque peu déplacé à l' opposer de Kai et Ryouta-senseï riait dans sa barbe.

Ce fut au tour du géant de muscle de prendre la parole :

-Ikioi, enchanté.

Simple, net et précis. Le gars à la couette finit par se lever complètement, nous toisant d'un regard froid et hautain.

-Je suis Kyo. Alors c'est vous, les protégés de Sakura. –Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et ricana- Ravi de vous rencontrer, _morveux !_

Tout ce passa très vite. Naruto se releva brusquement, prêt à s'élancer vers l'imbécile à la couette, soulevant la table dans son élan. Je tentais d'une main de l'empêcher d'avancer, même si l'envie de démonter la tête au brun me démangeait. Et avant même que je ne tourne la tête en direction de l'inconscient, une fine lame était déjà pointée sur sa gorge, le menaçant.

-Ne leur parle pas comme ça, ou je te tranche la gorge, Kyo. –Souffla Sakura, le regard dur.

-Je rigole Saku, tu l'sais non ? –Rit se dernier, stressé.

Oui, je ne l'aimais _vraiment _pas, ce mec.

Délicatement, elle rangea sa lame dans son fourreau et se rassit. Kyo lui, déglutis et se reposa à sa place, droit comme un « I ». Je riais intérieurement face à la situation alors que Naruto se laissait tomber dans un bruit sourd, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Elle a été le chercher où son thé, elle le cueille elle-même ou quoi ?- S'impatienta Ryouta.

-Voilà, voilà. Excusez-moi mais j'avais oublié quelque chose. –S'excusa Karin, une tenue des plus courtes sur le corps.

-Depuis quand demandes-tu la présence de filles de joie sous se toits, Ryouta ?! Demanda la rose, énervée.

-Heu, Sakura-san, ce n'est pas une prostituée. C'est Karin, une kunoichi. Elle vit aussi ici. –Ria Jiraya.

-A d'autre,-Continua-t-elle. –Un ninja ne se promène pas en sous-vêtements, à ce que je sache.

-Qui tu traites de pute, pimbêche ?-Hurla la rousse, le visage rouge.

-Toi. Et je fais seulement part de mes observations. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te taire, ta voix me donne la migraine. –Fis Sakura, amère.

-Espèce de grmphhhh….

L'Uzumaki passa rapidement sa main sur la bouche de Karin pour l'empêcher de dire un mot de plus. Tout le monde s'était tût suite à l'échange des plus musclé, les yeux braqués sur la rousse à lunettes.

-Très bien, maintenant que le thé est _enfin _prêt, racontez-moi la raison de votre passage ici,- Soupira le maître des lieux afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Une histoire de trafic d'humain dans une ville proche de la capitale. Elimination totale. -Souffla Ikioi.

-Terminé ?

-Du tout –Continua Kyo.- Il nous faut plus de preuves afin de pouvoir en sauver la plupart…

-Et d'achever les autres. -Termina Kai

-Alors Sakura n'était pas là pour nous ? –Couina mon meilleur ami.

Je serrais les poings à cette remarque, vexé. A quoi m'attendais-je, aussi.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle prit tout de même la parole :

-Si. Je suis venue vous ramener avec moi. Laissez-moi juste le temps de terminer cette mission et nous rentrons tous les trois. Nous commencerons les choses sérieuses une fois là-bas, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Ses émeraudes me fixèrent, attendant une réponse.

-Je n'attends que ça, _Sakura. _

« La vengeance est proche, mon frère… »

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, la rose nous avait rejoint dans notre chambre…Autrefois la sienne, surtout.

A présent, à chaque extrémité de la pièce trônait un futon et un bureau, laissant assez d'espace pour cohabiter. Le mur d'armes de la jeune femme et les quelques babioles qu'elle y avait laissé n'avaient pas bougé, par contre.

-On c'est installé ici, tu nous en veux pas Sakura-chan, hein ? –Questionna le baka blond.

-Pas du tout. Elle est mieux comme ça, à vrai dire. Par contre, les slips et les restes non-identifier, tu les ranges, Naruto.

-Mais c'est pas que moi ! Y a l'autre Teme, aussi ! –S'excita-t-il.

-Va bruler, Usuratonkashi.- Répondis-je, couché sur mon lit.

-T'entends comment il me parle Saku ? C'est n'importe quoi !

-J'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser pourrir ici. –Soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés, appuyant la tête contre le mur tout en poussant mes jambes.

-Comment vous allez, les garçons ? –Murmura-t-elle.

Naruto nous rejoignit à son tour, se posant par terre en tailleur, le dos contre mon lit. Je me relevais alors sur mes coudes, faisant face au visage de Sakura.

-Je vais pas te mentir. Je t'en ai voulu, vraiment. Nous envoyer aussi loin sans explication, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à digérer au début. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé te tuer. Naruto était déprimé et passait son temps à se plaindre…

-Hééé ! C'est pas vrai !

-Fermes la, Baka ! –Continuais-je.- Mais maintenant, ça va. Ça a été très dur, Ryouta n'y allait pas de main morte, Naruto devenait de plus en plus fort…Mais je suis fort aussi, à présent.

Mon meilleur ami éclata de rire et frappa son poing contre le mien.

-Regarde-nous, sérieux ! –S'extasia-t-il.- On est beau, on est fort, que demander de plus, hein ?

-Et les chevilles ça va sinon ? –Balança Sakura, sarcastique.

-Comment ça se passe au village ? –Continuais-je.

-Ho…Pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment été très présente à Konoha, ces dernier temps. J'y passe quand je peux, mais je suis plutôt occupée ailleurs alors…

-Avec l'équipe de Kaminari (pays de la foudre) tu veux dire ? –La coupa Naruto.

-Comment est-ce que tu…

-On sait tout, Saku. Ryouta nous en a raconté une grande partie, du moins. –M'expliquais-je.

Elle soupira en mis sa tête entre ses mains, expirant plusieurs fois.

-Tu contais ne jamais ne nous le dire, hein ?

-Non. -Lâcha la jeune femme.- Vous n'aviez pas à savoir que j'étais…

-Quoi, un ninja assassin ?- l'intérompis-je. –De quoi as-tu honte ?!

-J'allais dire un monstre, Sasuke.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre ! –S'énerva Naruto.

-SI ! Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous n'avez jamais vu ce que j'ai fait, ni de quoi je suis capable ! J'ai massacré des familles entières, tué des enfants, des parents ! Et je continuerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! C'est ce que j'appelle un monstre moi ! Je ne suis pas mieux que ton frère, Uchiha, ni mieux que les gens qui t'ont jugé Naruto. Je suis pire !

-Mais Sakura-chan…

-La discussion est close, Naruto !

-Très bien. –Fis-je, vexé.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Aucun de nous trois n'ouvrîmes la bouche, nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce fut Naruto qui brisa l'absence de sons le premier.

-Comment va Shikamaru ?

Sakura se détendit légèrement et souris, les yeux dans le vide.

-Bien, très bien même. Il a rencontré une fille, ils se sont installés ensemble il y a quelques mois.

Les yeux du porteur de Kyuubi sortirent de leurs orbites.

-Attends, on parle du même Shikamaru ?

-Oui oui ! Il a enfin trouvé une fille assez chiante pour lui pomper l'air et lui tenir tête. Je l'adore. –Elle partit dans un rire cristallin, une main sur la tête.- C'est une fille du désert, la sœur de Gaara. En parlant de lui, il est devenu Kazekage. Tu ferais mieux de te bouger le fion, Uzu-Baka ! Tu vas finir par devenir le plus vieux Hokage, vu ton niveau.

-HEIIIIIIIN ? IL FAUT QU'ON RENTRE, TOUT DE SUITE !

-Calme-toi, Dobe ! J'ai pas terminé mon entrainement, moi. –Je le tapais d'un bon coup sur la tête.

Naruto se frotta la tête et finit par se retourner vers nous, de petites rougeurs sur les joues.

-Et heum…Hinata sinon ?

Sakura resta interdite, un sourcil relevé. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et nous nous fixâmes, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire et que j'esquisse un sourire, donnant une tape dans le dos de mon meilleur ami.

L'Haruno reprit vite son sérieux, prenant la main de Naruto.

-Ecoutes, Naruto…

-Quoi, y a un problème ? –S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Hinata est…

-ELLE EST MORTE ? –Hurla le blond, attrapant la rose par les épaules.

-MERDE à la fin. Laisse-moi finir, imbécile. J'allais dire mariée. –S'énerva-t-elle.

Je m'étouffais alors avec ma salive, alors que l'imbécile s'effondrait à terre, choqué.

-Ma…Mariée ? Mais enfin, elle…Elle n'as que dix-sept ans et…-Tenta le roi des bakas.

Le silence était revenu, Naruto ne sortait pas de son espèce de « transe », les mains sur la tête se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Naruto –Sakura soupira –Arrête ça, on dirait un autiste. C'était une blague, rien qu'une blague. Hinata va très bien, elle est libre comme l'air et va bientôt reprendre le commandement de son clan. C'est mieux comme ça ?

Naruto tiqua immédiatement et se releva prestement, les bras croisés et le visage relevé sur le côté.

-Pfeuh, j'le savais hein ! Et puis c'est pas comme si je m'y intéressais, hein !

-Mais bien sûr –Répondîmes ma meilleure amie et moi-même en même temps, blasés.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et Karin passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Ryouta-san te demande, Sakura. –Fit-elle amère.

-Bien. –La rose se releva- Puisque la fille de joie le demande si gentiment, je vous laisse.

Gracieusement, elle avança jusqu'à la rousse, la toisant narquoisement quelques secondes et s'en alla. Je me recouchais alors, les mains derrière le crâne alors que Naruto se mettait à l'aise, les bras sur mon matelas. Karin s'approcha finalement, enlevant ses horribles lunettes carrées.

-Dites, je peux rester avec vous, non ? Histoire qu'on se connaisse _mieux, _tous les trois.

Naruto, ne prenant même pas la peine d'écouter sa dernière phrase, l'interrompit.

-Il lui veut quoi à Sakura-chan, le vieux ?

-Ho, je crois qu'ils se détendent autour d'un verre de sake.

-Sérieusement ? Moi aussi j'en veuuuuux ! –Pleurnicha l'Uzumaki.

-Alcoolique.- Soufflais-je.

-T'as un problème Teme ?

-Oui ! Tu pues de la bouche, alors ferme-la !

Je me relavais à mon tour, marchant jusqu'à la porte et tournais la tête en direction du blond.

-Bon, tu viens ou tu comptes passer ta nuit avec Karin ?

Naruto sauta sur ses jambes et me rejoignit en deux enjambées. Karin roula des hanches en avançant vers nous et nous partîmes en direction des autres.

En arrivant à la porte de la salle à manger, de gros rires parvinrent à mes oreilles ainsi que le bruit de verres qui s'entrechoque. J'ouvris alors délicatement la porte, laissant passer ma tête et celle de l'autre blond et Jiraya nous remarqua instantanément.

-Les garçoooooooooons, Kariiiiiin ! Venez-vous assoir voyooooons !

Lui, il était loin d'être frais. Naruto fonça alors s'installer aux côtés de son maître alors que j'avançais souplement dans la pièce. Tout le monde était là, posé devant un verre que je devinais être du sake. Ryouta lâcha un rire gras et me fit signe de venir. Une fois à table, Karin à mon bras (pour changer), il poussa le breuvage dans ma direction, m'intimant à boire alors que Naruto y apposait déjà les lèvres.

La voix de Sakura, plus grave et plus suave que d'habitude arrêta instantanément nos gestes.

-Ils n'ont pas l'âge de boire, enlevez moi ça de sous leurs nez.

-Mais Sakura-chan…

-Sakura, voyons ! Laisses les un peu, ce ne sont plus des enfants. –Souris Ryouta.

-Et la fille de joie aussi, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants ? –Rouspéta-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas une…

-Oui oui c'est bon hein. Fille de joie, prostituée, c'est la même merde. Ne chipotons pas sur les mots, tu veux ?!

-Saku, détends toi franchement. C'est des gamins mais bon, laisses couler pour cette fois. –Ria Kyo, une main sur ses épaules.

-Hn –Fit-elle en avalant cul-sec son verre.

Depuis quand il l'appelait Saku lui ? Et depuis quand il avait droit de mettre sa main sur son épaule ? Surtout qu'en cet instant, ce gars me lançait un regard des plus irritant et je me serais fait une joie de lui refaire le portrait. On ne touchait pas à Sakura comme ça, c'est tout.

Je serrais les poings et en faisait de même avec ma boisson, cul-sec. C'était la première fois que je buvais de l'alcool, et le liquide ambré me brûla la gorge et me réchauffa l'estomac. Naruto me donna un coup de coude avant de tout avaler, lui aussi.

Jetant un regard vers ma meilleure amie, je remarquais qu'elle tirait sur une sorte de calumet, recrachant de grande bouffée de fumée. Je ne fus pas le seul car l'Uzumaki me devança…

-Diiiiiiiites ! C'est quoi ça ? –S'exclama-t-il, la voix encore plus aiguë que normalement.

-Du mayaku***. –Répondit simplement Sakura.

-Et ? –Continuais-je.

-C'est la drogue des shamans, c'est pas pour vous.

-Moi aussi j'en veux ! –Hurla Naruto.

Namie lâcha un rire discret tout en attrapant le tuyau, tirant à son tour dessus. Une fois la fumée recrachée, elle le tendit en direction du baka blond. Sakura eu beau tenté de l'arrêter, il n'en fut rien, Naruto aspira de toutes ses forces et toussa comme un forcené.

-Je croyais que tu ne prenais pas de drogue.- Dis-je à l'attention de l'Haruno.

-C'est vrai. Simplement, cette substance-là n'est pas nocive et me détend. Tu veux d'autres explications peut-être, _papa ?_

Je soufflais, vexé, et enlevais le mayaku des mains de Naruto, aspirant moi aussi une grande bouffée, ne quittant pas Sakura du regard.

Après un nombre important de verre, le mayaku dans mes veines, j'avais réellement l'impression de planer. J'étais hors de mon corps, dans un autre monde.

Namie dormait à moitié sur son fiancé, Ikioi riait comme un dément, Kyo dansait sur la table sous le regard admiratif de Karin, Ryouta rougissait aux blagues salaces de Jiraya et Naruto écrasait comme jamais, la tête contre la table.

Quant à moi, je fixais toujours Sakura, m'envoyant verre sur verre avec elle. Nous avions toujours été en compétition, dans un certain sens.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

J'avais finalement ôté mon haut, subissant coup de chaleur sur coup de chaleur, alors que ma meilleure amie s'était séparée de son gilet, transpirante.

-Tu tiens le coup, Uchihuahua ? –Ria-t-elle.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, chewing-gum. –Répondis-je.

-Je vais t'en foutre moi, du chewing-gum !

-Mais je n'attends que ça, _Sakura. –_La narguais-je.

Attendez…C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Où est passé mon self contrôle légendaire, bordel.

_Partit quand tu t'es envoyé ton cinquième verre, imbécile. –_Me souffla ma voix intérieure.

Pas faux…

Sakura ria aux éclats sans aucune raison avant de se relever.

-Où tu vas ? –Demandais-je.

-Je tiens plus debout, je vais aller me coucher j'crois. –Murmura-t-elle en souriant, l'air absent et les pupilles dilatées.

En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que tout le monde dormait, les uns affalés sur les autres. Me relevant gentiment moi aussi, afin de ne pas déclencher à nouveaux l'hilarité de la rose, je la rejoignis, marchant à ses côtés.

-Je vais aller me coucher aussi, je crois. Je suis même plus en état d'épeler mon nom. –Soufflais-je.

Elle passa alors son bras sur mes épaules larges, tentant de garder l'équilibre, alors que je passais ma main à sa taille.

Nous mîmes facilement quinze minutes jusqu'à la chambre, alors qu'il nous en aurait fallu à peine deux habituellement. Sakura se ramassait tout le temps, je me prenais chaque coin de mur, j'avais même fini par rire. Non non, vous avez bien lu. Je me foutais de ma propre gueule…De celle de Sakura aussi, j'avoue.

Enfin rendu à notre chambre, j'avais eu le loisir de la lâcher et de la voir s'écraser face contre terre, tel un phoque sur sa banquise. Elle ne dut pas apprécier, car à peine une seconde plus tard, je sentais un énorme coup dans mon tibia et je m'étalais moi aussi, atterrissant sur un des caleçons sales de Naruto.

-Mouha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! DEGEULASSE ! Hurla-t-elle, se tenant le bide.

Sautant sur elle, je m'installais sur son ventre nu et attrapais le slip, lui l'aplatissant sur le visage alors que ma main de libre retenait ses poignets.

-Qui est dégueulasse, maintenant hein ? –Clamais-je.

-Arrête, Sas'gay ! Je t'en supplie, je vais mourir de putréfaction ! –Riait-elle.

-Qui tu traites de gay, toi.

-Allé, c'est pas parce que tu fais tout pour nous faire croire le contraire que c'est pas faux. –Ricana-t-elle.

-Tu va pas me ressortir ça après quatre ans quand même, Saku –Soupirais-je.

En cet instant, Sakura était…Vulnérable. Elle n'avait plus rien de la fille d'il y a quatre ans, un peu plus grande, plus mince, les cheveux en bataille alors qu'habituellement ils sont toujours parfaitement coiffé pour ne pas la gêner, ses yeux rendu éclatants par le rire et par l'alcool. Sa voix de velours franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, dans un murmure…

-Prouves le…

-Comment ? –Murmurais-je à mon tour.

J'étais dans un autre monde, elle aussi. Totalement coupé de l'espace-temps et de l'univers. Je réagissais toujours à ses provocations tout comme je réagissais à celles de Naruto, mais quelque chose dans sa voix, dans la mienne, me dit que cette fois ci, c'était différent.

Une douce chaleur, presque ardente, brula mes lèvres et fis explosé de milliers d'oiseau dans mon ventre. C'était comme un énorme coup de poing, suivit par la plus douce des caresses.

Sakura m'embrassait

A cette information, mon corps réagit au quart de tour alors que mon esprit s'embuait de plus en plus. Une de mes mains se plaqua contre le sol alors que l'autre tenait fermement sa tête contre la mienne, tout mon corps s'électrisa et je fus pris de tremblement. Sa langue vint délicatement lécher ma lèvre inférieur alors que je paniquais presque de ne pas savoir comment réagir, surpris et fébrile.

Moi, Uchiha Sasuke, avait perdu mes moyens devant une fille…Devant Sakura, ma meilleure _amie_.

Je n'avais jamais embrassé de fille, la seule personne ayant touché ma bouche de ses lèvres étant Naruto, je ne pris jamais ça en compte. Les femmes ne m'intéressaient pas, le sexe me répugnait presque, contrairement à Naruto qui explorait bordel sur bordel quand il le pouvait et mon seul objectif était la mort de mon frère.

« Ma vengeance »

Mais j'aurais bien tout abandonné contre cette sensation si étrange, à la fois agréable et désarmante. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, j'avais oublié mes compagnons dans le bâtiment d'à côté…

Sakura s'éloigna délicatement de mes lèvres en me regardant dans les yeux alors que des rougeurs parsemaient mes joues, elle finit par déposer un baiser sur mon front et je nichais ma tête dans son cou, fermant les yeux afin de m'endormir. Ce ne fût pas long, car en à peine quelques minutes, le sommeil avait attrapé mon esprit et je plongeais dans les limbes de la nuit.

J'ignore si c'était dû à la drogue, si c'était dû à l'alcool ou simplement à ton corps bouillant, Sakura…Mais je me sentais entier.

_« Parfois, un évènement chamboule tout, détruit les murs que vous aviez érigé et vous fait tout recommencer à zéro, sans ménagement. »_

* * *

*le Hakama est un pantalon large plissé porté par les nobles du Japon médiéval, et notamment les samouraïs.

** Le Haori est une veste qui tombe aux hanches.

***Le Mayaku signifie « Drogue » en japonais.

Voilà Voilà! Donnez-moi vos avis! ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à très vite! Des bisous

Saruwa-Chan


	13. Chapitre Douze

**C**hapitre **D**ouze

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison même ignore. »

**S**akura :

Il faisait si chaud. Pourtant je me sentais bien, à l'aise, en oubliant l'horrible mal de crane qui me vrillait la tête. Où avais-je bien pu m'endormir encore, sur la table ? Sous la table ?

Petit à petit, des images me revinrent.

_Kyo dansant sur la table, Na et Kai tendrement enlaçés, Ikoi et maitre Ryouta riant comme des déments, Jiraya et Naruto avachit l'un sur l'autre en dormant, Sasuke et moi buvant verre sur verre…_

J'ouvris un œil, prudente. Ma rétine brula instantanément sous l'affut de la lumière du soleil et je m'empressais de refermer ma paupière. Le marteau piqueur se remit en marche dans ma tête et j'étouffais un gémissement de douleur.

_Sasuke enlevant son haut et me le lançant dessus, lui me retenant par la taille alors que nous marchions dans ce qui semblait être un couloir…_

Réalisant qu'un poids m'empêche de respirer correctement, je couvre mes yeux d'une main pour ne pas mourir d'une migraine empirée et jette un regard sur le problème.

Je ne réussis pas à distinguer tout de suite mon tortionnaire, seulement des mèches noires corbeau qui me chatouillait joyeusement le nez, un souffle chaud dans mon cou et un bruit de respiration.

_Je chutais à terre et envoyais une balayette à l'Uchiha qui se ramassa à son tour…Sur un caleçon de Naruto…_

Je lâchais un petit rire et m'arrêtais soudainement alors qu'une image en particulier s'imposa à mon esprit, vive et puissante.

_Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ma main fourrageant dans sa chevelure, la sienne contre ma nuque, les papillons dans mon ventre…_

Que…Que c'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais vraiment embrassé Sasuke ? Mon _petit_ Sasuke ? Je devenais malade ou quoi ?

Je coupais court à ma réflexion lorsque la personne sur moi se releva légèrement, braquant son regard sur le mien.

_Plus noirs que le néant. -_Pensais-je.

Sasuke ? –murmurais-je.

Il remarqua sans doute notre position -son corps étroitement collé à moi, à même le sol- car il rougit et se leva complètement, s'asseyant par terre.

-Sa…Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que… -Souffla-t-il.

Bien joué, Sakura. Comment vas-tu te dépêtrer de cette situation, maintenant ?

-Heu, écoutes, je suis désolée pour hier soir, je n'étais pas moi-même et puis… _Ça n'avait pas d'importance. _

Il resta interdit quelques secondes, me fixant toujours et puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, son regard devint dur et froid.

-Pas « d'importance » ?

-Oui. –Fis-je.

-C'est sûr, venant d'une femme qui doit coucher avec un nombre incalculable d'homme, m'embrasser est sans importance. Tu t'es bien amusée j'espère, parce que tu n'es pas prête de me toucher encore une fois. –S'énerva-t-il, le ton grave.

Sa réflexion me surpris et me fit mal. De quel droit s'énervait-il comme ça ? De quel droit me jugeait-il de cette façon ? J'avais beau chercher une trace d'humour dans ses yeux, je n'y décelais que de la…Fureur ? Et pourquoi était-il furieux, aussi !

-Tu me fais quoi _là, _Sasuke ?

-Rien, j'exprime simplement la vérité. Satisfaite ?

J'en restais pantoise. Jamais l'Uchiha n'avait eût l'air autant en colère, mise à part l'épisode d'Itachi. Malgré tout, sa dernière remarque m'avait blessée plus que de raison et je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre.

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, n'oublie pas où est ta place Sasuke ! –Dis-je en colère, les poings serrés au maximum.

-Ha, parce que maintenant, je te dois le respect aussi ? –Ricana-t-il, amer.

-Oui ! D'où tu te permets de me parler aussi mal et d'être méchant ?

Il se releva avec force et attrapa son haut à mes côtés, l'enfilant rapidement avant de se tourner vers moi.

-T'as beau dire tout ce que tu veux sur Karin, tu n'es vraiment pas mieux qu'elle.

Et il s'en alla, n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte à sa sortie. Moi ? Je restais assise sur le sol froid de la chambre, un poignard dans le cœur, une larme coulant sur la peau de ma joue.

Quand Sasuke avait-il changé à ce point ? Depuis quand…

Ce n'était rien pourtant, je n'avais pas commis de sacrilège, je n'avais tué personne. C'était un simple baiser, ça n'avait pas été plus loin et lui comme moi étions embués par l'alcool. De plus, il n'avait jamais aimé les contacts avec les gens et ce, depuis qu'il était petit. Je n'étais pas n'importe qui pourtant, mais le fait qu'il me parle si cruellement avait été comme une énorme gifle dans ma gueule, un coup de pied puissant dans l'estomac. C'était ça, l'image que Sasuke avait de moi ? Une vulgaire catin ?

-Sakura-chan ? Ça ne va pas ? –Fit une voix en face de moi.

-Na…Naruto ? –Je reniflais.

Le jeune blond couru à mes côtés, s'accroupissant et face de moi et me fixa avec des yeux inquiets.

-Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu Sasuke démonter la porte y deux secondes, il avait l'air énervé. –Paniqua-t-il.

-Rien Naru, rien. –Je reniflais à nouveau.

-Ne dis pas que c'est rien, sérieusement. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? Explique-moi Saki ! –S'impatienta-t-il.

-Je…Lui et moi, on s'est embrassé hier soir. –Soufflais-je doucement.

-HEIN ? Enfin je veux dire, embrassé vraiment ? Avec la bouche et tout ?

-Bien sûr que non, avec les pieds ! Réfléchis, imbécile ! –M'énervais-je.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis surpris. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien Naruto, une envie soudaine je sais pas ! On avait tous bu hier soir et de fil en aiguille…-Je soupirais- Mais quelle idiote je fais, embrassé Sasuke. C'est un gamin bon sang !

-Et tu lui as dit quoi pour que vous en arriviez à ce point-là ? –Me questionna-t-il.

-J'ai simplement voulu le rassurer en lui disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance !

-Que ça n'avait pas d'importance ? C'est ça que tu lui as dit ?

-Quoi, tu voulais que je m'excuse à genoux de mon manque de sérieux et de professionnalisme ?

-De quoi tu parles !

-Je suis votre tuteur Naruto et devrais-je rajouter que j'ai six ans de plus que vous deux ?

-Et alors ? –S'énerva-t-il.

-Et alors ? Alors ça ne se fait pas, je le sais ! Mais jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer qu'il réagirait comme ça !

Je me sentais tellement bête, j'aurais pu m'arracher la tête rien que pour mon énorme bêtise. Mon blond préféré me prit délicatement dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front, alors que je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, genoux sous le menton.

-Sasuke est un handicapé des sentiments Saku, c'est pas nouveau. Il s'est braqué quand tu as dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu le connais. Lui qui est maitre de chacune de ses émotions et de ses gestes, tu l'as perturbé alors il s'est vite refermé. Tu regrettes ?

-Hm ?

-De l'avoir embrassé, tu regrettes ? –Répéta-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui ! –M'exclamais-je.

-Ha. –Naruto semblait déçu de ma réponse et il baissa les yeux.

-Ne prends pas cet air déçu, c'est contre l'ordre des choses. Je ne suis pas censée faire ce genre de trucs à ceux que je considère comme mes petits frères.

Il soupira et me retourna afin que je lui fasse face.

-Sakura, arrête, on dirait que tu as essayé de le violer. Premièrement, c'est rien qu'un tout petit bisou et puis, il faut être deux pour s'embrasser je te signale. Il a autant de tort que toi ! Alors s'il te plaît, ne pleure plus.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit…

-Sasukeeeeeee…-Il se frappa le front avec sa main. –Raconte-moi !

-Je ne vaux pas mieux que Karin ?

-Hein ? Non mais quel débile celui-là ! Il était énervé et il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, ne le prends pas au sérieux, d'accord ?

Il me tourna encore une fois et me serra fort dans ses bras en riant gentiment.

Naruto pouvait faire l'idiot à longueur de journée mais malgré tout, il était bien plus mature que n'importe qui. Peu souvent, je l'avoue, mais assez pour remonter le moral des gens lorsqu'il le fallait. Si j'imageais notre amitié, à Naruto Sasuke et à moi, Sasuke et moi étions d'exact opposé, de vrai bombe à retardement une fois qu'une dispute éclatait. Naruto intervenait alors en « drapeau blanc », calmant les éclats de voix et pansant les blessures des cœurs.

Il était mon soleil après l'orage, le ciment qui liait les briques de notre famille, les flotteurs de notre bateau.

C'était Naruto.

Nous étions restés longtemps dans la chambre, l'Uzumaki et moi. Mais lorsque l'estomac de Naruto et le mien, par la même occasion, avaient crié famine, c'est tout naturellement que nous nous étions dirigés vers la grande salle afin de déjeuner.

Tous les visages étaient pales et livides, de grosse cernes se dessinaient sous les yeux de tout le monde et la plupart se tenaient la tête. Sanjü, le jeune loup, quémandait des caresses à son propriétaire qui ne semblait même pas le voir. Un lendemain de « fête » normal, quoi.

-Salut tout le monde ! –Hurla Naruto.

-Naruto, s'il te plaît, arrête de crier tu veux ! –Murmura Jiraya, avachit sur la table.

Je m'asseyais délicatement alors que le blond faisait de même à côté de moi, attrapant ses baguettes dans la même foulée.

-Alors, comment c'est passé votre soirée ? –Dit joyeusement Naruto afin de motiver les troupes.

-C'était simpa, -Commença Ikioi- vous pouvez être marrant quand vous voulez, les gamins.

Le jeune blond éclata d'un rire franc et frais, remerciant le guerrier balafré.

-La pire soirée de ma vie, à croire que les « gamins » n'y comprennent rien. Mais bon, c'est _sans importance_ après tout. –Ajouta Sasuke, plus sombre que jamais, tout en appuyant bien sur la dernière phrase.

-Sasuke ! –M'énervais-je.

-Je n'ai plus faim, je vais m'entrainer. –Fit-il en se relevant et en quittant la salle, Karin sur ses talons.

-Il c'est passé un truc entre vous deux ? –Questionna Kyo en riant.

-Ça ne te regarde en aucune façon. –Me renfermais-je.

La tension était palpable, à couper au couteau et la nourriture me dégouta bien vite. Je repoussais mon bol et posais mes baguettes, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et engageais la conversation.

-Alors, du nouveau pour la mission ?

-Ho, je pense qu'il serrait intelligent de partir dès ce soir. –Me répondit Kai en finissant sa bouchée de riz.

-Kai a raison. –Continua sa fiancée.- Plus vite nous partirons, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer. De plus, nous disposons de bien assez d'information pour que l'opération soit un succès !

Tous mes coéquipiers hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Heu, dites ! Je sais que cela n'a rien à voir mais, -Commença Naruto- pourquoi aviez-vous tellement peur quand Sakura et les autres sont arrivés, Ryouta-senseï ?

Tout le monde lâchait un petit rire alors que Jiraya donnait une claque derrière la tête de l'Uzumaki et que mon maitre fixait le sol, pensif.

-Vous avez eu peur que nous soyons là pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? –Souffla Ikioi.

-C'est exact. J'ai vraiment cru mon heure arrivée.

-Enfin, Ryouta, jamais ils n'auraient touché à un seul de tes cheveux. –M'offusquais-je.

-Ça, c'est bien vrai. Me faire couper la tête au carré par Haruno une fois, mais pas deux ! –Ricana Kyo entraînant Na avec lui dans son hilarité.

-Quand bien même Senseï. On était là Sas'ke et moi, on vous aurait protégé ! –S'extasia Naruto et tapant du poing sur la table.

Naruto, -Commença le vieux grisonnant.- A un contre un, peut être que tu aurais eu une petite chance. Mais contre les cinq réuni, que ce soit Kyuubi ou le dernier Uchiha, vous ne faites pas le poids. Moi-même j'aurais abandonné avant le commencement.

-Nous sommes des tueurs, Uzumaki. Pas des ninjas qui préservent la paix dans le monde et qui protègent femmes et enfants. Dans notre milieu, notre équipe est la plus respectée, mais surtout…La plus _crainte._ –Souffla Kai

-Nous n'avons aucune limite. Rien n'est trop dur, rien n'est trop mauvais ou horrible. Je ne saurais même pas faire la différence entre le bien ou le mal dans ces moments-là. On nous donne une mission, on l'exécute, ça s'arrête là. Nous n'avons aucune morale, aucune étique.- Dit Kyo, un sourire malsain peint sur le visage.

-Cela ne nous empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments à l'extérieur de nos escapades…Regarde pour Kai et moi, nous nous aimons. Simplement, lorsque nous sommes tous réuni, nous ne sommes pas vraiment fréquentables. –Rit doucement Na.

Naruto resta sceptique un instant avant de renchérir.

-Ouais bha, Sakura-chan est la plus gentille d'entre vous, j'en suis sûr. Hein Saki, hein ?

Il y eut un blanc durant une micro seconde avant que tous les convives éclatent littéralement de rire, moi excepté. Je laissais toute fois un léger sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, suivant le mouvement.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Hurla Kyo, les larmes aux yeux.

-Sakura est sans nul doute…La pire. –Fit Ryouta, une main se tenant les côtes.

-_Jidou_ _jigoku*._

-Hein ?

-Retiens bien ce nom, petit. Le nom de notre escouade, les _enfants des enfers._

_« Jidou Jigoku, ne l'oublies jamais ! »_

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et je n'avais pas revu l'Uchiha une seule fois. J'étais toujours vexée et triste, quoi de plus normal après tout. Même à l'heure du diner, il manquait à l'appel, tout comme Karin d'ailleurs.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette dernière réflexion m'énerva. C'était sans nul doute parce qu'elle monopolisait mon meilleur ami brun alors que lui, de son côté, ne m'adressait même plus la parole. Notre conversation de ce matin se ressassait sans interruption dans ma tête…

_« -T'as beau dire tout ce que tu veux sur Karin, tu n'es vraiment pas mieux qu'elle… »_

Aucun doute, Sasuke avait cherché à me blesser…

Et il avait réussi. Toutefois, Naruto m'avait remonté le moral, comme d'habitude, à grand coups de sourire et de blagues louches, m'empêchant de trop réfléchir à la situation. C'est vrai après tout, depuis quand me prenais-je la tête avec ce genre de broutille. J'avais merdé, oui, mais il n'avait pas à réagir comme un enfant à qui on a enlevé sa sucette.

Tout en faisant le point, je rentrais dans quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Je retrouvais rapidement mon équilibre –réflexe de ninja- et fixait la personne.

_En parlant du loup_

-Ho, excuse-moi Sasuke. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Il ne fit même pas attention à ma remarque et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je fis volte-face et commençais à m'énerver.

-Je te parle, Uchiha ! La moindre des choses serait de me répondre !

Il se tourna et braqua son regard couleur enfer vers le mien.

-N'ai-je pas été assez claire, ce matin ? –Souffla-t-il, courroucé.

-Pardon ? –Fis-je, estomaquée.- Parce que tu étais sérieux ?

-Je suis _toujours_ sérieux. Dans tout ce que je fais, dans tout ce que je dis.

Ce fut une autre pointe d'acier qui se plantait dans mon cœur, plus sourde et vicieuse.

-Je me suis excusée, Sasuke ! –Hurlais-je hors de moi !

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Moi qui, d'habitude si calme et réfléchie, plus froide que de la glace en hiver, je montais sur mes grand chevaux à une vitesse fulgurante avec lui.

-Tu t'es excusée ? –Murmura-t-il, furieux, en s'approchant de moi.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne t'ai pas violé, Sasuke. J'ai dérapé, ça arrive, alors excuse-moi si j'ai froissé sa « seigneurie Uchiha ». Et puis tu n'avais qu'à me repousser !

-Ne me prends pas pour ton jouet, Sakura !

Ça y est, il hurlait lui aussi. On était bien parti, super. A ce rythme-là, nous n'aurions même pas fini demain.

-D'où sors-tu que tu es mon jouet, hein ? –M'exclamais-je.

-Parce que prendre et jeter avec un « ça n'avait pas d'importance », pour toi ce n'est pas jouer ? Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, tu l'as assez fait !

Il se retourna et partis rapidement dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

-Je préférais quand tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon…Là au moins, tu n'étais pas si _dur. –_Murmurais-je, vaincue.

Cette remarque n'avait été soufflée que pour moi, pourtant ses pas s'arrêtèrent et je le vis fermer les poings.

-Justement, Sakura. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, tu comprends ? C'est fini le temps où tu dormais avec moi sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences, où tu me consolais de mes cauchemars... Fais-toi une raison, c'est _terminé._

Et il me laissa là.

Mes jambes lâchèrent sous l'affut de sentiments et mes yeux me brulaient. Pourtant je refusais de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme couler. J'avais déjà écoulé mon cota pour au moins un an ce matin et j'étais déjà assez ramollie. Je ne devais penser qu'à notre mission de ce soir, à ça et uniquement ça !

Des pas dans mon dos me sortir de ma léthargie et une voix grave atteint mes oreilles.

-Ça ne s'est pas arrangé alors ?

Kyo avait penché la tête vers moi, un genou à terre. Sa couette vint chatouiller la peau nue de mon épaule et je tournais gentiment le regard dans sa direction.

-Non. -Soufflais-je.- Ca ne s'arrangera peut-être jamais. Après tout, il a raison, ce n'est plus un petit garçon.

-Je t'aurais bien aidée ma belle, malheureusement toi et moi n'avons pas vraiment eu une enfance ordinaire et mise à part ce que j'ai lu dans les bouquins, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un gamin de dix-sept ans. Pardonne-moi. -Expliqua-t-il avec sincérité.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Kyo. C'est de ma faute après tout.

Oui, tout était de ma faute.

Me giflant intérieurement pour toutes mes erreurs, je sautais sur mes jambes et attrapais le bras de mon ami. Nous partîmes tout deux nous préparer pour ce soir et je tentais –vainement- de sortir cet épisode désastreux de mon esprit.

Une fois dans la salle de réunion, Ikioi, Na et Kai étaient déjà présent, assis sur le tatami, faisant face à Ryouta. Je m'avançais donc et me posais au centre de mon équipe, un peu en avant.

-Vous êtes près ? –Nous demanda le vieux grisonnant de sa voix rocailleuse.

-Oui ! –Firent nos cordes vocales dans un seul et unique souffle.

-Très bien, alors préparez-vous.

Naruto entra alors dans la pièce, Jiraya sur ses talons. Très vite, ce fut le dernier des Uchiha qui y pénétra, Karin à son bras.

Je m'empêchais de regarder dans leur direction…Très dure puisqu'ils se trouvaient tous derrière mon maitre. Je braquais alors mon regard sur un point, soit les yeux de Ryouta.

Alors gentiment, la cérémonie commença.

Toutes nos affaires étaient posées soigneusement devant nous et nous attrapions la première avec coordination, enfilant nos gants, puis nos protections des bras et des jambes. Ce fût ensuite au tour du col, couvrant la moitié de notre visage, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de nos nez. Ainsi, seuls nos yeux seraient visibles, plus énigmatiques et indéchiffrables que jamais et mes émeraudes brillèrent d'impatience.

Ryouta se leva et vint à ma rencontre, soulevant le fourreau posé devant mes genoux et l'ouvrit, me laissant libre accès sur l'objet. Délicatement, j'attrapais le katana qu'il me tendait et me baissait respectueusement en signe de gratitude.

-Très bien, bonne chance à vous. Pas de bavure, c'est bien claire ? Fit la voix de Ryouta, autoritaire.

Nous nous relevâmes à notre tour et nous inclinions encore une fois. L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout et devint froide et angoissante, telle que je l'aimais. Derrière moi, je sentais tous mes coéquipiers sourire sous leurs masques et l'excitation se fit ressentir.

Nous quittâmes alors la salle et je lançais un regard en arrière pour dire aurevoir.

Naruto me regardait en souriant, comme toujours, mais je percevais malgré tout une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Jiraya sourit lui aussi, Karin me lançait un regard froid et haineux –Bha tient ! – Et Sasuke…Ne me regardait même pas.

J'en fus triste, mais je passais au-dessus. Je ne devais pas me laisser décontenancer par un adolescent en pleine crise, je le savais.

Et aussi vif que l'éclair, nous disparûmes du temple, quittant les terres paisibles de Ryouta à grandes foulées.

_« Ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'est le regard triste et désolé que tu m'avais lancé une fois mon dos tourné. »_

* * *

_(Point de vue Narratif)_

Le lendemain matin, alors que la maison s'éveillait, le bruit d'un loup hurlant à la lune fit sursauter tout le monde.

Ryouta sortit alors avec vitesse de son futon, rejoignant son animal de compagnie à l'entrée de sa demeure.

-Sanjü, que ce passe-t-il ?

Le loup vint le pousser pour qu'il avance plus vite, sautillant sur place et laissant échapper quelques jappements sonores.

Ryouta s'arrêta net face aux ninjas en face de lui. Kyo, la capuche tombée sur les épaules, semblait en bien mauvais état, boitillant pour monter les marches afin d'aller à l'intérieur. Ikioi ne semblait guère aller mieux et derrière eux, Kai, le visage horrifié, portait sa fiancée inconsciente dans ses bras.

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ? –Paniqua Ryouta, une main sur le cœur.

-Il...Il faut des soins à Na, je vous en supplie ! –Souffla Kai tout en avançant vers l'intérieur.

-Où est Sakura ?

-Dépêchez-vous ! Je vous expliquerais plus tard, mais faites vite !

Courant cherchez la trousse de premier soins ainsi que Karin, le vieille homme revint quelques minutes plus tard, se hâtant de rejoindre les nouveaux arrivant.

Karin soigna alors du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la jolie blonde, tachant de refermer ses plaies.

-Comment va-t-elle ? –Murmura son fiancé, l'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Elle va bien, -Répondit la rousse- mais elle est épuisée ! Comment a-t-elle pu se fatiguer autant en une seule nuit, Kami-sama ?

Kyo paniquait littéralement, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang, se tournant et se retournant.

-Nous avons un problème…-Commença Ikioi.

-Quel genre de problème ? –S'énerva le senseï.

-Ils ont…Ils ont inventé une machine pour nous mettre hors d'état de nuire. –Dit Kai, l'air absent.

-Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ! –Hurla Ryouta.

-Nous devions dissoudre un trafic d'humain près de la capitale. Tuer les dirigeants et libérer les esclaves, ni plus ni moins. –Tenta Kyo .- Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, ils nous ont séparé et s'en sont pris aux filles. Ils leurs ont mis un collier étrange et…-Il reprit difficilement son souffle.- Ce putain de machin aspire le chakra à la vitesse éclaire, j'ai jamais vu un truc pareil.

-C'était trop bizarre, c'est comme si ils savaient que nous allions venir. On a réussi à libérer Na, mais ils nous ont bien amochés.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Naruto courut à l'intérieur.

-Y a un problème ? J'ai vu Karin courir à l'intérieur ! –Il fixa les fraichement arrivé –Tient, vous êtes déjà là ? C'est chouette !

Naruto sourit en s'approchant et Sasuke fit son entrée lui aussi.

-Mais, que vous est-il arrivé ? –S'inquiéta l'Uzumaki –Et…

-Où est Sakura ?! –Fit le dernier des Uchiha.

-Justement…-Murmura Kai.- Ils nous l'ont prise…

_Ils nous l'ont prise…_

_Ils nous l'ont prise…_

_Ils nous l'ont prise…_

_NON !_

« On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois que nous les avons perdues »

* * *

Voilà pour ce 12ème chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires ^_^

Saruwa-Chan


	14. Chapitre Treize

**Chapitre Treize**

« Parfois, dans les bases de notre histoire que nous pensions solides, se cache une petite pierre invisible, celle qui arrêtera l'engrenage du temps…

Celle qui brisera tout. »

Sakura :

Nous avions quitté le temple depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait déjà sur nous. Je protégeais mon visage recouvert grâce à ma capuche, gardant les yeux fixés droit devant moi, comme sur un point invisible. Mes quatre coéquipiers se tenaient à mes côtés, silencieux et ensemble, nous formions une ligne invincible.

« Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais »

La mission s'annonçait très simple. Démanteler un trafic d'humain n'était chose difficile, j'allais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie même.

Entré, tuer tout être qui s'opposerait à notre autorité, faire disparaître les cadavre dans la mesure du possible où ils ne seraient pas éparpillé aux quatre vents, libérer hommes, femmes et enfants, bruler le bâtiment et s'en aller. Une mission de routine comme nous les aimons.

La voix de Kyo me fît soudainement sortir de mes pensées et je tournais légèrement ma tête en sa direction.

-Je sens trois chakras puissants à moins de deux kilomètres. –Souffla-t-il le ton froid, presque morbide.

-Où se trouve l'entrée du village, Ikioi ? –Continuais-je.

-Deux kilomètres et trente-trois mètres. –Répondit le balafré en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelque chose clochait. Il était normal de croiser des ninjas sur une telle mission. Sans doute avaient-ils été engagés pour protéger le trafic, des Nukenin. Mais à cette puissance-là, c'était bien trop exagéré, je pouvais le sentir jusqu'ici.

Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, de toute façon. Ils ne sont qu'un petit point noir sur le déroulement de la mission. Allons-y. –Dit Kai, sûr de lui.

Nous avions alors accéléré, filant telle la lumière et les étoiles. Le mode « chasse » avait été activé dans ma tête et je sentais mon sourire dément se peindre sous le col du veston. L'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines comme une drogue euphorisante et j'avais l'impression d'être invincible…

J'étais invincible.

Les portes du village étaient, comme nous l'avions prévu, gardées par deux ninjas.

Le premier, d'une hauteur impressionnante, portait deux katanas à son ceinturon ainsi qu'une énorme hache dans le dos. Pas de quoi s'affoler, mais pas de quoi en rire non deuxième, plus petit mais non moins musclé cachait son attirail sous un énorme manteau noir, le rendant impossible à analyser.

Alors tel un fauve abattant ses dents sur sa proie, je m'élançais vers le deuxième. Ikioi s'occupait du premier, possédant la même corpulence.

Je commençais par un corps-à-corps, touchant les points les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Malheureusement, l'exercice s'était avéré plus compliqué que prévu, sa cape handicapant ma vision.

Alors que j'allais lui porter un coup sur la jugulaire, il attrapa mon bras et le tordis fort, le brisant et j'en profitais pour arracher sa cape à l'aide de ma main de libre. La douleur de mon membre ne se fit même pas ressentir, j'en souriais d'avantage. Me reculant de quelques pas, je l'observais attentivement, cherchant la moindre faille. Aucune arme, aucune protection…Seul un dispositif étrange posé sur son abdomen. Relié par quatre tiges métalliques sur ses bras et ses jambes, la boule centrale semblait bouger, comme si l'intérieur était vivant.

Mes bras occupés, je me tordais et sautais afin d'attendre sa tête de mon pied, lui brisant le nez. Il tomba à la renverse et j'en profitais pour arracher l'objet étrange, me libérant une main. Mais à peine avais-je brisé la vitre protectrice du dispositif que déjà, une vive douleur me prenait aux tripes. La chose à l'intérieur me brula la main, j'en hurlais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. A côté de cette sensation-là, ma marque au fer chaud était du pipi de chat, ça n'avait rien de comparable.

J'enlevais mon endroit meurtri, la pièce centrale entre mes doigts et l'homme sembla se vider de toute vie, comme aspirer par la mort elle-même. Son dernier souffle fut une phrase, crachée avec hargne et colère :

« Ce n'est pas terminé, rien ne sera jamais terminer tant qu'_il_ ne l'aura pas décidé, Haruno Sakura. »

Et son corps parti en poussière, en fumée, emporté par le vent et par la pluie. La voix d'Ikioi me fit sursauter et je me retournais vers lui à vitesse grand V.

-Sakura , -Hurla-t-il- Va-t'en, cette boule est du chakra pur, ça va exploser ! COURS !

Alors que je lâchais la responsable de ma douleur innommable, je courais à l'intérieur de village, mes équipiers sur mes talons. L'explosion fût impressionnante et je remerciais intérieurement Ikioi de m'avoir sauvée de ce trépas.

-Comment as-tu deviné Ikioi ? –Soufflais-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

-L'autre gars a ris lorsque je lui ai arraché la moitié de l'abdomen pour enlever cette merde, sa cachait quelque chose. Quand j'ai regardé de plus près, j'ai reconnu directement le liquide : Une fois enlevé de sa source métallique, le chakra synthétisé explose. –M'expliqua-t-il.

-T'es en train de dire que c'était du « faux » chakra ? –Murmura Kyo, le visage fermé.

-Exactement.

-En attendant –Reprit Kai- On a connu plus discret comme entrée les gars. Il est étrange que l'alarme n'ait pas été encore déclenchée.

-On ne peut pas annuler la mission, -Continuais-je- On va devoir être rapide et précis. Kai, Kyo et Ikioi, vous aller de ce côté-là. Na et moi irons là-bas. Au moindre problème, je veux un éclair horizontal, c'est compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Bien, dispersion.

Na et moi avions avancé rapidement. Beaucoup d'otages avaient été sauvé, d'autres étaient déjà morts écartelés à notre arrivée. L'endroit était sale et l'odeur immonde, les murs et le sol recouverts de moisissure et d'excréments, des cadavres gisaient par terre…Je n'aurais même pas été étonnée de les voir se manger les uns les autres.

Une fois les portes grandes ouvertes afin de laisser les esclaves sortir, nous avions commencé l'ascension de la tour principale du village, tranchant la jugulaire des quelques hommes croisé sur la route. Mais une fois arrivé tout en haut, à l'intérieur de la salle principale, tout se compliqua…

La situation m'échappa, complètement.

J'avais pourtant fait très attention, nous avions été discrète, nous n'avions laissé aucune trace de notre passage et pourtant.

Un bras en acier vint enserrer le coup de ma coéquipière blonde, la faisant voler dans les airs avant de l'écraser à terre, lourdement.

Na hurlait au sol, des éclairs s'échappant de tout son corps, incontrôlable. Mon premier geste fût de courir vers elle pour l'aider mais je me fis moi aussi enchaînée, plus lourdement cette fois. On me projeta contre un mur et mes liens se resserrèrent, brisant mon autre poignet.

Une voix d'homme s'éleva alors dans la pièce, résonant à cause de la forme de cette dernière.

-Haruno Sakura –Il rit, narquois- Que ne faut-il pas faire pour attirer ton attention, je me le demande.

-Qui êtes-vous ? –Hurlais-je.

-Mon nom t'importe peu, crois-moi. –Continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi, tenant mon visage entre deux de ses doigts.

Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage, caché par une cape dans les tons ocre. La luminosité de la salle ne m'aidait pas non plus, seules quelques bougies étaient disposée par-ci par-là.

Ma seule réaction fût de lui cracher au visage, un sourire sadique déformant ma figure. Il ne dut pas bien le prendre car, en un claquement de doigt de sa part, le dispositif de Na se réactiva et elle hurla de plus belle, déchirant le silence pensant de la salle, avant de se taire, définitivement.

Je hurlais son nom alors que mon tortionnaire riait à s'en décrocher les mâchoires devant moi.

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, mes trois équipiers à l'entrée, menaçant.

-Si vous avancé d'un pas…Je les tue, _toutes les deux. _Je vous propose un marché. –Commença l'homme à capuche.

-Allez vous faire foutre, salopard. Qu'avez-vous fait à Na. S'époumona Kai, en fonçant vers sa fiancée.

-Ho, rien. Elle est juste hors d'états de nuire. Vous avez de la chance, je ne l'ai pas tuée. Un peu plus et, hop, plus de jolie blonde. -Rit L'homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? –Murmurais-je, folle de rage.

-Vous quatre, je vous laisse partir. –Dit-il en montrant mes équipiers de l'index. –En échange, vous me laisser Sakura.

-C'est hors de question ! Je vais te tuer. –S'énerva Kyo, le regard fou.

-C'est comme vous voulez, mais sachez que si cette jeune fille n'a pas de soins au plus vite…Elle _mourra_.

Comment avais-je pu me laisser avoir comme une débutante. Je me détestais ! Malheureusement, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix…

-C'est d'accord. –Soufflais-je, sûr de moi.

-Quoi ? Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! –Cria Kai.

-ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! MAINTENANT !

-Sakura…

Je braquais mon regard sur le leur, menaçante.

-Ils acceptent. Laissez partir mon élément. –Fis-je, durement.

-Très bien, un marché est un marché. Relâché là. –Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Na fût très vite libre…Inconsciente, mais libre. Kai la pris en vitesse dans ses bras, me lançant un regard affolé et désolé, alors que je sentais toutes mes forces me quitter. Très vite, la douleur de mes blessures sérieuse se réveilla et je crus mourir. Je réussi tout de même à souffler quelques mots, avant de sombrer.

« Prenez soins de Naruto et dites à Sasuke que…Je suis désolée. »

* * *

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici. Une heure, peut être deux…Peut être même un jour.

J'avais été déplacée dans une sale vide et morbide, l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition flottait dans l'air et j'en avais la nausée. Mes bras avaient été solidement attachés, écarté, afin d'être sûr que je ne puisse pas faire de technique. J'étais suspendue, mes pieds ne toucheraient même pas le sol si je les tendais. Mon œil droit était aveugle, un des gardes avait dû me frapper lorsque je n'étais pas consciente, je sentais mon sang couler le long de celui-ci.

Allaient-ils venir me chercher ?

Question stupide. Nos lois interdisaient le sauvetage d'un équipier capturé. A partir du moment où l'un de nous était kidnappé, séquestré ou en mauvaise position dans le camp ennemi, il devenait un poids. Il était mort…

Je ne reverrais donc jamais le visage de mes équipiers. Ni le sourire splendide de Naruto, son rire éclatant de joie, je ne le verrais pas grandir. Je ne verrais plus non plus les yeux si profonds de Sasuke, je ne sentirais plus son odeur, je ne toucherais plus sa peau…Ni ses lèvres.

Maintenant que je prenais du recul, je ne regrettais en rien mon geste envers lui. J'en avais eu envie, lui aussi. Mais c'était mal, c'est tout. J'avais, durant l'espace de quelques secondes, effacé la ligne qui nous séparait. Mais je n'avais pas de regret.

Tout comme je n'avais aucun regret à avoir caché la vérité sur la propre Nature de Naruto pendant longtemps, tout comme…tout le reste.

J'étais passée par différent stade depuis ma mise en cage. La première, le _déni_. Puis la _colère_. En troisième positions, j'avais tenté de _marchandé_, et ensuite, la dépression.

Mais finalement, j'en étais arrivée ici : _L'acceptation_.

Les cinq étapes du deuil, oui.

_J'avais fait mon propre deuil._

Plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, de toute façon. Alors quand des bruits de combats et d'explosions se firent entendre à l'extérieur, je n'y fis même pas attention.

Des gardes entrèrent en courant, me détachant de plafond. Ils finirent par me tirer par mes chaînes à leur suite, mon visage trainant sur le sol sale de ma prison, mais je ne voyais rien, je ne sentais plus rien.

Des bribes de voix me parvinrent tout de même, lointaines et déformées, des mots, des hurlements.

Et lorsqu'on me lança plus loin, je reconnu la salle ou je m'étais faite avoir. Cette _homme_ s'approcha de moi, m'obligeant à relever les yeux en direction des siens, se saisissant de mon bras meurtri et le serrant plus fort que de raison. Je laissais échapper un gémissement, seul son à peu près correct que je pouvais fournir.

-Tes petits copains ont fini par revenir. Il leur a fallu quatre jours, tout de même. Je pensais que tu étais importante, pourtant. En tant que capitaine de l'escouade _Jidou_ _jigoku…_m'enfin, ce n'est pas ta ridicule petite équipe de bras cassé qui m'intéresse…-Rit cette homme, toujours emmitouflé dans sa cape.

Ils étaient là ? Ils étaient venus me chercher ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça, ça allait à l'encontre même de nos codes.

Malgré ça, la fin de sa phrase m'avait intriguée et je me forçais pour répondre, rien que pour formuler une phrase.

-Pou…Rquoi…Moi ?

-Pour le sang qui coulent dans tes veines. Parce que tu es la fille à son papa, même si il a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Parce que grâce à toi, j'aurais le pouvoir de renverser le pouvoir, et d'en devenir le maître.

-Jamais…De…La…Vie…Salopard. –Et je lui crachais au visage, encore.

Il s'essuya, furieux et me gifla. Se relevant avec vitesse, il appela un de ses sous-fifres et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le garde partit en quatrième vitesse, talonné par plusieurs autres.

-Très bien. Si nous devons la jouer comme ça, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

La grande porte s'ouvrit fort, buttant contre le mur de chaque côté. Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle, tirant deux autres silhouettes enchaînées. A leurs cous, le même collier que le mien, aspirant leur chakra respectif.

Une fois à mon niveau, les sbires de mon martyre retirèrent les sacs se trouvant sur les têtes des « prisonniers », et je découvrais avec effrois :

-Naruto ? Sasuke ?

-Hey, Sakura-chan ! On n'allait pas te laisser tomber quand même, hein ! –Rit nerveusement le blond, en proie à des spasmes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que déjà, le premier garde lui envoyait un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant taire.

-A genoux ! –Ordonna le deuxième, kunaï en main pointé sur la gorge de l'uchiha.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Et où sont les autres ?! Vous auriez dû me laisser ici et ne jamais revenir ! –Paniquais-je.

-On est venu te sauver, idiote. –Souffla la voix grave de Sasuke, son regard onyx braqué sur le mien.

-Bien –Commença le maître des lieux. –Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai trouvé ton point faible…Et quel point faible, kami-sama !

-Laissez-les partir ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en prie, laissez les partir ! –Hurlais-je, terrifiée.

Je ne perdais jamais mon sang froid…Sauf quand il s'agissait des deux hommes de ma vie.

-C'est trop tard, miss Haruno. Tu aurais dû collaborer _avant !_ Maintenant, pour la peine, je vais les tuer devant tes yeux. Tu seras, hum, comment dire…Plus docile, après ça ! Rongée par la tristesse et le remord, fantastique, tu ne trouves pas ?! –Il éclata d'un rire froid et fou, me faisant perdre les derniers moyens qu'il me restait.

-Pourquoi les autres ne sont pas avec vous ? –Tentais-je une dernière fois à Naruto.

-On les a perdus durant l'assaut, et on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus…-Souffla l'Uzumaki, désemparé.

-Bien, trêve de bavardage. Messieurs, allumez les colliers et…Tuer les !

Non…Non, pas comme ça, pas maintenant ! Non…

Le collier autour de leur cou se mit à briller, s'allumant. Malgré tout, et même si c'était la fin, Naruto et Sasuke ne dirent rien…Pas un mot, pas un souffle, pas un seul gémissement. Ils se contentèrent de serrer les dents, leurs yeux fixés sur les miens sans faillir une seconde.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution, je ne devais pas abandonner ! Pour eux, parce que je ne supporterais pas qu'ils soient sacrifié pour moi. C'était à moi de les protéger, pas l'inverse, c'était mon rôle à _moi !_

-Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie !

J'étais au bord du gouffre, je me sentais partir. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon dos et je tremblais si fort que mes dents s'entrechoquaient.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina d'un sourire doux et une larme coula le long de sa joue alors que je le voyais se débattre pour s'en sortir. Le chakra de Kyûbi s'activa lui aussi mais fût réduit à néant, aspiré pas l'engin démoniaque. Il n'abandonnait pas, il n'abandonnait jamais…Car c'était son nîndo, sa voie, son combat.

Sasuke capta ensuite mon regard et je m'y perdais, refusant de penser que c'était la dernière fois. Du bout des lèvres, il souffla quelques choses qui me fit hurler de désespoir, me rendant folle, c'était ça, j'étais complétement folle, à présent.

_« Pardonne-moi… »_

Je rassemblais alors les dernières forces qu'il me restait pour tenter de me dégager, de les sauver.

Concentrant une dose de chakra que je pensais avoir disparue, j'extériorisais ma peine et ma colère sous sa forme originelle :

Des éclairs.

Ils me transperçaient la peau, me brûlaient, me déchiraient de l'intérieur mais je n'en avais que faire. Que je perde un bras ou une jambe, un œil même ou encore la vie. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, je m'en contre fichais, ça m'était égale. Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où ils n'existeraient pas, où les rire de Naruto ne seraient que souvenirs et où la présence de Sasuke ne serait qu'illusion. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde comme celui-là.

Peu à peu, le visage de l'homme à la capuche se décomposa à mesure que le collier produisait un bruit de craquement, les gardes se reculèrent et je vis mes deux protégés ranimer la flamme de l'espoir aux fonds de leurs yeux tandis que l'appareil s'éteignait sur eux aussi.

Le collier fini par éclater en mille morceaux, telle des larmes de métal scintillant à la lumière de la lune, seule témoin de ma bataille acharnée pour la vie.

Je me relevais en vitesse et m'élançais sur le responsable de nos souffrances comme une bête sauvage. Car c'est ce que j'étais en ce moment même, une bête assoiffée de sang, réclamant vengeance pour le mal qu'on aurait pu faire à mes amis, à ma _famille._

L'homme sortit rapidement un Kunaï que je n'eus pas le loisir d'éviter et qui vint se planter directement dans mes côtes, alors que je lui envoyais un monumental crochet du droite. Nous tombâmes tous deux à la renverse et j'en profitais pour lui arracher son arme, l'enfonçant entre ses deux yeux. Il gémit, me glissa quelques mots avant de s'en aller pour toujours, et je lâchais un rire sonore et froid. Les gardes n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire un seul geste sous la surprise et je m'occupais d'eux sans ménagement. Le sol fût très vite baigné de sang, mes mains et mes vêtements aussi,-Où ce qu'il en restait- alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

-Sakura-chan ?

La voie douce de Naruto me ramena à la réalité, me sortant de la folie furieuse dans laquelle j'avais plongé. Je vins m'agenouiller en face d'eux, retirant l'objet éteint à leur cou. Mon premier réflexe fut de les attraper et de les serrer fort dans mes bras, mais mes blessures m'achevèrent et je m'étalais au sol.

-Sakura, ça va ? –Me fit la voix inquiète de l'Uchiha au-dessus de mon visage.

-J'ai eu…Tellement peur. –Murmurais-je.

-On a eu peur aussi, Sakura-chan. –Dit Naruto, en posant ma tête sur ses genoux.

-Où sont les autres ? –Tentais-je difficilement.

-Nous somme là, Sakura.

Kyo ainsi que Ikioi et Kai entrèrent dans la pièce, couvert de sang.

-On est tombé dans un piège, encore. Ils voulaient les deux gamins, pas nous. –Expliqua Kyo.

-Vous allez bien ? –Soufflais-je, le voix grave et rocailleuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas notre sang. –Rit Ikioi, calmement.

Très vite, mes trois coéquipier me prodiguèrent les premiers soins alors que je n'avais même pas la force de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

-Avec ça, on ne sait toujours pas qui est ce type…Ou plutôt, était. –Commença Sasuke.

Kai se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'au corps étendu à terre. Il releva la capuche ocre et sembla choqué, avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air interrogatif.

-Sakura…Cette homme était un ami de ton père. Je le croisais souvent dans son bureau et il était membre de l'assemblée. Souffla Kai, le ton dur.

Je me relevais sur mes coudes afin de distinguer le visage du cadavre et restais interdite par cette découverte.

-Oui, c'est bien un ami de mon père. Il s'appelait Fukou Nagiwara.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Sakura ? –Dit Ikioi, les bras croisés.

-Oui…Il y a une taupe dans notre gouvernement.

-La mission était un piège. Rien n'était réel, tout avait été parfaitement mis en scène pour nous coincer. Tu penses qu'ils sont au courant, à la capitale ?

-J'en doute fort. –Répondis-je.- Fukou voulait renverser le pouvoir, personne ne devait être au courant. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait eu de l'aide d'un criminel.

-Trêve de bavardage, il est temps de rentré. Je reste pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit maudit ! –Beugla Naruto.

-Sakura, tu peux marcher ? –S'enquit Sasuke, la voix douce.

Mais je ne répondis jamais à cette phrase. J'avais déjà sombré dans les limbes de l'inconscient avec une seule phrase en tête, les deniers mots de Fukou Nagawara.

_« Toute ta vie est basée sur un mensonge…Quand tu le découvriras, que feras-tu ? »_

* * *

Le bruit d'une respiration me fit ouvrir les yeux et ma première impression fût celle d'avoir passé sous un troupeau de chameau en rut. Le moindre millimètre de ma peau me brûlait, me piquait et j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'endurer ça.

De plus, mon œil droit était aveugle. Sans doute le fait de ne pas avoir pu le soigner plus tôt, mais j'espérais qu'il se soigne rapidement.

Un mouvement attira mon attention et je vis Sasuke, une marque sur la joue, remonter ses yeux encore collé et endormi en direction des miens.

-Sakura ? T'es réveillée ? C'était le moment, marmotte ! Sa fait plus d'une semaine que tu dors. –Me nargua-t-il un sourire en coin.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Au temple, Sakura. On est à la maison. –Répondit-il, le regard doux. Sa main vint caresser ma joue affectueusement.

N'était-il pas censé être fâché ?

-Tu n'es plus en colère ? –Demandais-je difficilement.

-Si, toujours. Mais j'ai failli te perdre…Enfin, nous avons failli te perdre et je m'en suis voulu plus que je ne t'en veux.

Je lâchais un sourire qui devait plus ressemblé à une grimace.

-T'es vraiment horrible, tu sais ?! Je t'ai jamais vue aussi moche.

-Bha merci, sale gamin. Je vais t'en foutre des moches moi ! –M'énervais-je.

-Sakura ? KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Naruto…Fermes-là ! Quatre ans et tu cries toujours comme une fille.

-Excuses-moi, mais c'est toujours au moment où je me taille quelques secondes que tu te réveilles, c'est pas cool ! –Minauda L'Uzumaki.

-Comment vous allez ? –Soufflais-je.

-Tu nous as sauvés la vie, Sakura. On va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

-Hm… Et les autres ?

-Na s'est réveillée il y a quelques jours seulement, mais tout le monde s'en est sorti saint et sauf.

On toqua soudain à la porte, et la rousse à lunette s'invita à entrer. La mallette qu'elle tenait à la main m'indiquait que c'était elle, qui allait faire mes soins et franchement, ça ne me rassurait pas. Pas du tout, même.

-Je vois que tu es réveillée. –Remarqua-t-elle en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Quel sens de l'observation ! Je suis impressionnée. –Dis-je, sarcastique.

Elle ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et commença ses soins, durement. Où avait-elle appris la médecine elle, chez un boucher-charcutier ?

-Tu ne vois rien de ton œil droit non ? –Questionna-t-elle.

-Non, rien du tout même. –Répondis-je, inquiète.

-Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons faire quelque chose pour ça. Je n'ai pas les aptitudes pour et la seule personne qui en est capable est Tsunade. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que nous nous y soyons pris trop tard, ton œil a déjà changé de couleur. –Elle me tendit un miroir.

Ce que je vis me fit peur et me mit en colère. Mes yeux, anciennement vert émeraude flamboyant étaient à présent vairon. Un vert et un bleu…

J'étais aveugle d'un œil.

* * *

Reviews? ^_^

Saruwa-Chan


	15. Chapitre Quatorze

Chapitre Quatorze

« Il y a de tout dans une vie. Du bon, du mauvais, des rires et des pleures…L'important, c'est simplement d'être avec les bonnes personnes, des personnes qu'on aime. »

**S**akura :

Les beaux jours étaient revenus, le soleil chaud brillait depuis quelques jours sur les terres tranquilles de Ryouta. Tout le monde avait repris ces bonnes habitudes et moi…Je tentais de vivre avec un œil en moins. Sa paraissait extrêmement simple en le disant comme ça, malheureusement ça ne l'était pas.

Je ne comptais plus les bleus et les coupures que je m'étais faite en voulant aller d'un point A à un point B. Mes distances et mes repaires avaient étés modifiés et j'avais l'impression que mon temps d'adaptation s'étendait à l'infini. Si je réussissais un objectif un jour, le lendemain j'échouais lamentablement, telle une débutante. Malgré tout, je n'abandonnais pas, je n'abandonnais jamais.

Enfin, ça, c'était surtout dû à mes deux meilleurs amis, toujours derrière moi pour me rattraper ou m'aider en cas de problème. S'en était même devenu vexant, à la longue. A la façon dont ils s'occupaient de moi, d'ici un ou deux mois, on m'enverrait à l'hospice pour vieux ninjas handicapés. Non, vraiment, très peu pour moi merci.

Tout en m'imaginant moi, assise dans une chaise roulante avec comme chauffeur-pousseur un Naruto surexcité riant aux éclats et un Sasuke blasé levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin peint sur le visage, je partais dans un éclat de rire…Je me ravisais très vite pourtant, en me remémorant que je n'avais **que **vingt-trois ans et non quatre-vingt-dix et que les gens normalement constitué ne riaient pas d'eux même dans ce genre de situation…Enfin, à quelques exceptions près.

Je relevais finalement la tête vers le ciel étoilé, où la pleine lune peinait à se débarrasser des nuages afin d'éclairer la plaine.

A cette heure avancée de la nuit tout le monde dormait, voilà pourquoi j'en profitais souvent pour me carapaté de ma chambre -Naruto avait tenu et insisté (Notez bien le souligné, c'est un point important et non négligeable, on connait tous Naruto lorsqu'il se transforme en gamin capricieux) pour dormir avec moi, afin d'être sûr qu'en cas de problème, je ne manque de rien. Bien sûr, Sasuke ne supportant pas être mis de côté avait lui aussi mis son grain de sel, et voilà comment nous nous retrouvions à trois, dans un petit futon **deux** place.- et faire un tour, m'entraîner seul à seul avec moi-même.

Un bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter et je me levais rapidement afin de faire face à un éventuel assaillant.

Kyo, un sourire doux sur le visage s'approcha doucement et vint s'assoir sur les marches que j'occupais il y a quelques minutes à peines.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant que tu t'entraines toute seule le soir ? –Me taquina-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Comment tu…-Commençais-je en soufflant, exaspérée de m'être faite prendre si rapidement.

-Ho, écoute Sakura ! On se connait depuis toujours toi et moi, on a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. On a joué le couple marié tellement de fois en infiltration que je ne les comtes même plus. Je connais tout de toi, tu connais tout de moi. Ça marche comme ça et se sera toujours ainsi, alors me l'a fait pas à moi. –M'expliqua-t-il, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

-Mouais. Ho, tu sais comme je suis, je ne supporte pas cette impression d'être un pois mort qu'on traîne derrière soi et qu'on doit attendre sans arrêt.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi bonbon rose, tu es et tu resteras notre capitaine, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu verras, tu te remettras vite. Sois patiente ! –Dit-il, doucement.

-Merci, Kyo. -Répondis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-J'frais n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux, tu l'sais bien. Enfin, pour ton œil qui voit et pour l'autre quoi…

-Sale con, vas ! –Ris-je en lui balançant un claque dans le dos.

Kyo était un de mes plus proches amis, toujours là pour moi et inversement. Ce n'en était pas au point de Shikamaru, avec qui j'entretenais une relation proche du « fusionnel » ou encore de Sasuke et Naruto, qui eux étaient ma vie, un deuxième cœur sans lequel je ne pourrais pas vivre. Kyo et moi, c'était presque une relation de couple. Si dans nos nombreuses missions, je devais choisir un partenaire pour jouer la comédie, Kyo était toujours mon premier choix et j'étais toujours le sien, ça marchais comme ça et pas autrement.

A contrario, il n'y avait aucune sorte de sentiment d'amour entre nous deux, c'était physique, explosif, mais jamais sentimental. D'une part parque nous ne connaissions pas ça, la seule sorte d'amour que je possédais était celui que j'entretenais avec Naruto et Sasuke, et d'un autre côté parce que Kyo était un sacré salop avec les femmes. Un coureur de jupons, un briseur de ménages, appelez-le comme vous voulez, ça revenait au même. Je n'osais même plus compter le nombre de cœur qu'il avait brisé, faisant monter au septième ciel quelques chanceuses choisies pour une nuit et les désertant le matin même. Non, vraiment, Kyo n'était pas mon type.

Il était charmant, je n'avais aucun doute la dessus. Ces cheveux chocolat étaient toujours attachés en bataille, lui donnant un air de vilain garçon qu'il adorait, j'en suis certaine. Ses yeux étaient doux et entouré de longs cils, son visage fin et son corps athlétique…Mais non, il n'était pas mon genre.

Avais-je seulement un genre, en fait ?

Bonne question…

C'est sur ces pensées que je me sentis m'assoupir, le rire de Kyo aux oreilles. Des bras puissant vinrent me porter et m'emmenèrent dans ma chambre, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Première impression, trop chaud. Deuxième, trop de bruit.

Première analyse, Naruto dort à torse poil en étoile sur mon pauvre petit corps.

Deuxième analyse, Naruto ronfle comme un troupeau de buffle lancé au grand galop à côté de **mon** oreille.

Premier réflexe, poussez l'objet de ma torture sur le côté délicatement…

Je ne dû pas être si délicate que ça, car un énorme « BOUM » me parvint, suivi d'un « HAAAÏEUUH »…Naruto était donc réveillé.

-Sakura-chan ? –Me fit la voix endormie de L'uzumaki.

-Baka, tu prenais toute la place et tu m'étouffais, j'ai dû te pousser. Désolée. –Répondis-je pas du tout désolée.

Il vint se poser délicatement à mes côtés, me lançant un regard noir et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture. A ma droite, Sasuke dormait tranquillement, une main accrochée à mon pull.

Lui qui semblait si froid et dur, inaccessible lorsqu'il était éveillé, il devenait le petit garçon que j'avais toujours connu lorsqu'il rejoignait le royaume de Morphée. Quelques mèches rebelles lui barraient le front et son nez se retroussait par intermittence. Non, vraiment, Sasuke était attendrissant à regarder quand il dormait.

Il devenait de plus en plus dur pour moi de me dire que j'étais leur « mère poule », parce que plus ils grandissaient, plus j'avais l'impression d'être autre chose qu'une simple maman de remplacement. Et puis, il faut se l'avouer, depuis le baiser avec Sasuke, je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions.

Naruto me soutiendrait toujours dans tout ce que j'entreprendrais, c'était certain. L'amour que nous nous portions tous les deux allait bien au-delà de la simple amitié, c'était de l'amour brut, fort, fraternelle. Il remplacerait sans aucun doute les frères que je n'aurais jamais eus, les amis, les parents, tout ! Il rayonnait tellement qu'il était impossible de ne pas se sentir bien en sa présence.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Sasuke, et ça, ça m'embêtait. Ça me prenait la tête parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si différent.

Sasuke et moi, ça pouvait être doux comme devenir une bombe nucléaire deux secondes plus tard. Il y avait toujours une espèce d'attirance –de mon côté, je tiens à le préciser. – qui me tiraillait le ventre et qui me perturbait. Ce n'était pas _normal_ et pourtant plus j'essayais de me l'enlever de la tête, plus il me revenait dans la face, tel un boomerang.

De toute façon, notre relation n'avait pas débutée de la façon la plus normal du monde, il était donc normal que _rien_ n'aie normalement entre lui et moi. Il avait été ma renaissance, mon point d'ancrage à cette nouvelle vie, celle que j'avais vraiment choisie. Mais petit à petit et plus l'Uchiha grandissait, plus nous nous mesurions l'un à l'autre.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la rivalité qu'il entretenait avec Naruto qui elle, était fraternelle. Entre nous, c'était comme chien et chat. Nous avions le _besoin_ de nous mesurer l'un à l'autre, de montrer qui était le dominant et qui était le dominé.

Peut-être parce que nous sommes pareil, après tout.

Et le baiser de l'autre nuit avait été le déclencheur. Comme si j'avais ouvert la boite de Pandore, sachant que je ne devais absolument **pas** le faire. Mais je l'avais fait, comme une idiote, et de millier de questions et de sentiments étranges en étaient sortis, me vrillant la tête sans que je ne puisse m'expliquer la moindre chose.

_Stupide pulsion…_Pensais-je

Un mouvement de Naruto me sortis de ma léthargie et je me tournais dans sa direction.

-Tu n'arrives plus à te rendormir ? –Chuchotais-je à son attention.

Il se mit sur le flanc à son tour, me faisant face.

-Non, je réfléchissais. Je me disais que j'étais heureux de rentrer à Konoha, mais que cet endroit va me manquer. –Souffla-t-il.

-Je comprends…Mais tu sais, nous reviendrons. Ce n'est pas comme si tout allait disparaitre une fois la plaine dépassée. –Répondis-je en souriant doucement.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et m'ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment. Il finit par se relever, attrapant un pull à ses pieds.

-Qu'est'ce tu fous ?

-Le soleil est déjà levé et j'ai faim. Réveille la belle au bois dormant pour moi beauté, ok? –M'expliqua-t-il en désignant Sasuke du doigt.

Il m'adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce, définitivement. Quant à moi, je me retournais vers l'endormi, le fixant quelques secondes.

-La vue te plait ?

Je sursautais. Quel…Imbécile. Il ne dormait pas ! Prise en flagrant délit, je lui tournais le dos, les joues gonflées, rouge de colère.

-La prochaine fois, je te réveille à grand coup de pied dans le cul. –Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-D'accord, -Répondit-il.- à la condition que je te laisse examiner ma beauté exotique pendant des heures, hein ?

Je détestais quand il prenait se ton sarcastique. Et le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas le faite qu'il en rigole…C'est le fait qu'il ait raison.

Ne voulant pas m'enfoncer encore plus dans cette situation, je me redressais sur le lit en position assise et posais mes pieds sur le sol froid.

-Toi et Kyo, vous…

Il laissa sa question en suspens, laissant deviner la suite sans aucun problème. Pourtant, je fis celle qui ne comprenait pas.

-Nous quoi ? –Répondis-je en murmurant.

-T'as très bien compris, Sakura.

-Non, Sasuke, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire.

-C'est lui qui t'as ramenée cette nuit. Vous…Couchez ensemble ? –Dit-il avec une hésitation.

Je failli m'étouffer. C'est quoi ce sujet de conversation, sérieusement ?!

-De quoi tu parles ? Je me suis endormie dehors en discutant avec lui, rien de plus. –M'expliquais-je.

-A d'autres Sakura, -S'énerva-t-il. –Tu crois qu'on n'a pas tous remarqué vos petits regards, là ? Me prends pas pour un con !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Sasuke. Attends une seconde…Serais-tu jaloux ? –fis-je en ricanant.

-Moi jaloux ? De ce mec ? J'ai rien à lui envier, je n'ai donc aucune raison d'être jaloux. – Il laissa passer un « tsss » sonore.- Ho et puis merde, fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie.

Il dégagea la couverture et se redressa à son tour, ne m'adressant aucun regard. Ni une ni deux, j'attrapais son bras et la plaquais au lit, les mains aux dessus de la tête. Assise sur son bassin, mes cheveux rose chatouillant son nez, je braquais mon regard sur le sien et ne le lâchais pas, y plongeant, me perdant.

C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Toujours à se battre, à se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Mais les sensations que je ressentais à son contact valaient toutes les blessures du monde, toutes les guerres, tous les malheurs…C'était si puissant que s'en était animal.

Je me sentais vivante.

Très vite, il se releva sur ses avants bras, rapprochant son visage du mien. Nous ne perdîmes le regard de l'autre sous aucun prétexte, s'en était devenu un jeu, presque une obligation, un besoin.

Ses lèvres charnues vinrent frôler les miennes délicatement, elles suivirent le contour de ma mâchoire, soufflèrent mon oreille dans un souffle chaud. Je finis par fermer les yeux, n'arrivant plus à penser à rien. J'étais en transe.

Il se recula sur le coussin et je le suivi dans son mouvement, l'accompagnant, mon front appuyé contre le sien. Je baladais alors ma bouche sur ses paupières, son front, son nez, ne le touchant pas, ne faisant que frôler, encore et encore.

Lui et moi avions très bien compris…Si l'un de nous deux se risquait à apposer une caresse trop prononcée, s'en serait fini. Nous aurions dépassé les limites de l'acceptable.

Il dégagea une de ses mains des miennes et vint caresser mon bras doucement. De haut en bas, le répétant comme une litanie. Je fus prise de long frisson, parcourant ma peau et m'électrisant. J'avais toujours été extrêmement sensible au changement d'ambiance, à l'électricité qui passait dans l'air dans n'importe quelle situation et avec la perte d'un de mes yeux, mes sensations se décuplaient. Quant à moi, je me risquais à effleurer ses lèvres, faisant bien attention de garder mes distances. Puis je murmurais :

-C'est mal, Sasuke…

-Peu importe, je suis prêt à finir en enfer.

-Jamais je ne te laisserais aller en enfer, jamais. –Soufflais-je.- Ce n'est pas ma place, Sasuke…

Après un énième effleurement, je décidais de me relever et de sortir du lit, enfilant quelque chose de chaud pour me protéger de la température matinale. Juste avant de passer la porte, je lui jetais un coup d'œil avant qu'il ne déclare d'une voix grave, chargée de vérités :

-_C'est trop tard_, on finira en enfer…

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais à la salle à manger, seul Ryouta était présent. Assis en tailleur devant un thé fumant, il semblait méditer, une main sous le menton.

Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés, ne faisant aucun bruit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il me remarqua enfin et me fixa.

-Que ce passe-t-il, Ryouta-san ? –Demandais-je.

-Je suis désolé pour ton œil, Sakura. –Souffla-t-il.

-Ne vous en faîte pas, maître. Ce n'est pas important. Un ninja de mon niveau peut très bien se débrouiller sans.

-Tu les tenais de ta mère…

-De quoi parlez-vous ? –Questionnais-je, perdue.

-Tes yeux, ce sont les mêmes que ta mère. –Continua-t-il.

-Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

-J'étais très amis avec ton père avant, tu sais. J'avais rencontré ta mère lors d'une réunion d'alliance. Une très belle femme, forte et douce à la fois…Je regrette que tu n'aies pas pu la connaître.

-Moi pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère, ni d'un père après tout. Je vous ai vous, j'ai Naruto et Sasuke, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose. Parfois je m'imagine ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas été créée pour tuer…J'imagine des rires et des pleurs, une mère qui attendrait que je rentre à la maison, qui me prendrait dans ses bras, un père aimant qui m'aurait dit de faire attention à moi…De l'amour…Malheureusement, nous naissons chacun pour une raison, bonne ou mauvaise. Pour un but…Et ma raison ne devait pas être une vie heureuse…J'aime à penser que le but ultime de ma vie est d'avoir sauvé Sasuke et Naruto.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne raison. –Ajouta le grisonnant, souriant doucement.

-Non…Parce que c'est eux, qui m'ont sauvée. –Soufflais-je.

-Je suis fière de toi, Sakura. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, j'ai donc quelques chose à te remettre…-Fit maître solennellement.

Il se releva gracieusement et quitta la pièce en silence. Lorsqu'il revint, quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait entre ses mains puissantes une jolie boite en bois rouge.

La boite en elle-même était magnifique. Petite, peinte en rouge laquée, de délicats dessins étaient gravés un peu partout, représentant des fleurs de cerisiers.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? –Demandais-je.

-J'avais promis à ta mère de te le remettre lorsque tu aurais trouvé un but, un besoin d'avancé. Maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai le plaisir de te le donner, prends-le. –Dit-il la voix tremblante en me tendant la jolie boite.

Je l'ouvris alors avec une extrême douceur, presque émue. C'était la première fois que j'allais toucher quelque chose qui appartenait à ma mère. Je restais tout de même sceptique par ce que je trouvais à l'intérieur. J'ouvris alors la bouche pour demander à Ryouta de m'éclairer, mais il dû lire dans mes pensées car il me devança.

-C'est une arme, Sakura. Une pointe acérée comme une lame de rasoir que tu fixeras à la pointe de ta tresse. –M'expliqua-t-il.

L'objet était en forme de pique, gravé au nom d'Haruno. C'était une si belle pièce qu'on aurait eu du mal à se dire qu'elle était dangereuse.

-C'est une arme pour cheveux ? –fis-je, septique.

-Exact. Regardes, je vais te le mettre.

Tout en joignant les gestes à la parole il vint s'assoir derrière moi et pris ma longue tresse rose entre ses doigts. Il attrapa l'objet tranchant dans la boite et le fixa à ma chevelure, quémandant un élastique à cheveux que je lui donnais de suite. Il finit par rouler ma tresse en un chignon et me tourna vers lui.

-Belle et extrêmement dangereuse, comme toi.

L'émotion me prit à la gorge et j'osais à peine dire un mot. Ryouta du comprendre car il sourit, les yeux mouillés de larmes prêtes à couler et posa une main sur ma tête.

C'est vrai, je n'avais pas besoin de m'imaginer une vie avec un père et une mère. La vie d'une enfant normale de me manquait pas, j'avais déjà tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Ryouta m'avait élevée comme sa propre fille, son propre bijou… Il fut très dur, certes, mais il m'aimait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. J'avais Shikamaru, un meilleur ami à qui je confirais ma vie, j'avais une équipe soudée, confiante en mes capacités…J'avais Naruto, j'avais Sasuke, les hommes de ma vie…

Je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose.

Tout était réuni.

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis notre discussion avec Ryouta et notre…Petit dérapage avec Sasuke. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé avec l'Uchiha, nous contentant de nous lancer des regards lourds de sens.

C'était la meilleure solution, nous protéger sous des mensonges et des non-dits…C'était la seule solution. Car bientôt, après avoir tué son frère et rétablit l'honneur de son clan, Sasuke se trouverait une femme digne de lui et de digne de porter le nom si prestigieux des Uchiha et je ne faisais pas partie du tableau.

Oui, d'ici quelques mois ou quelques années, mes deux protégés partiront. Naruto finira par ouvrir les yeux sur l'amour fort et sincère que lui porte Hinata et lui aussi s'en ira fonder une famille, ne répétant pas les erreurs de ses parents avant lui. Parce que le monde que nous leur laisseront sera un monde de paix et non de guerres sanglantes, un monde où ils pourront vivre sans avoir peur de perdre toutes les personnes chers à leurs cœurs. C'est un monde comme celui-là que je veux leur donner, pour lequel je me battrais jusqu'à la mort.

Pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux…

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de la chambre et lançais un « Entrez » sonore. Karin, la jeune rousse, passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, Sakura. Je peux te parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, entre.

Depuis quand Karin était-elle si gentille avec moi ?

-Je voulais m'excuser. –Commença-t-elle.

Je manquais de m'étouffer et lui fis les gros yeux, signe de mon incompréhension.

-Pour mon comportement, je veux dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait preuve de sympathie à ton égard, mais j'étais jalouse et je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir avec toi. –S'expliqua-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures.

-De quoi étais-tu jalouse, au juste ? –Fis-je, septique.

-Avant ton arrivée, j'étais la seule femme avec les garçons et déjà à ce moment-là, ils parlaient de toi sans arrêt. J'avais juste envie de me faire une place parmi eux et…

-Tu as eu l'impression que je t'évinçais et que tu allais être exclue ? –Terminais-je.

-Oui.- Souffla-t-elle. –Je ne suis pas si stupide, tu sais. Je me cache juste derrière cette façade parce que j'ai toujours été repoussée petite, alors ça me donne l'impression de maîtriser quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Karin. C'est oublié de toute façon. –Souris-je.

-Merci beaucoup, Sakura. Je suis sûr que nous deviendrons de grande amie. –Ria-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.- Ha oui, et au fait, les yeux comme ça te vont très bien.

J'éclatais de rire et ajoutais en même temps qu'elle :

-Pour ceux qui aiment les tocards !

J'étais heureuse de m'entendre avec elle, finalement. Les tentions négatives dans un groupe de sont jamais bonnes et tire généralement le morale de tout le monde vers le bas. Mais j'étais plutôt impressionnée par elle, car il fallait beaucoup de courage pour pouvoir s'excuser de ses fautes devant quelqu'un.

-Karin ? –Demandais-je alors qu'elle s'en allait vers la sortie.

-Oui ?

-Tu rentres avec nous à Konoha ? –Questionnais-je, doucement.

-Tu…Tu serais d'accord que je vienne ? –Bégaya-t-elle.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis bon, tu es amie avec Sasuke et Naruto non ? Soufflais-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle partit dans un rire franc et sorti de la salle, me saluant avant de passer la porte.

Une fois la porte fermée, je me remis à ma tâche, soit ranger mes affaires pour notre départ. Je n'avais pas pris grand-chose de toute façon, juste de quoi remplir un sac à dos pour ne pas être trop handicapée lors du voyage. Soudain, un cadre photo attira mon attention et je le pris délicatement entre mes mains, caressant la photo du bout des doigts.

Il s'agissait d'une photo prise quelques mois après l'arrivée de Sasuke et Naruto dans ma vie. Naruto souriait, comme toujours, une main posée sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha. Le brun, quant à lui, avait son sourire en coin habituel et les yeux levés au ciel. Je me souviens qu'il avait trouvé idiot de faire une telle photo, il détestait ça, alors que Naruto avait été le premier à sauter de joie. Je m'arrêtais finalement sur mon visage, surplombant mes deux têtes brûlées préférées. Je ne m'étais jamais vue un sourire si doux, mes yeux n'avaient jamais été si brillants. Oui, Ryouta avait raison, j'avais trouvé le bonheur.

Rangeant la photo dans mon sac, je me relevais et quittait la pièce comme je l'avais fait des années plus tôt.

Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à la salle principale où tout le monde attendait déjà, les affaires sur les épaules. Naruto sautillait dans tous les sens, Sasuke lui hurlait de se calmer. Karin remettait ses lunettes en place aux côtés de Jiraya qui lorgnait sur son décolleté.

L'escouade _Jidou_ _jigoku _attendait elle aussi, bien alignée.

-Bien, -Commençais-je.- Il est temps de se séparer…Naruto, Sasuke, vous êtes près ?

-Oui chef ! –Hurla l'uzumaki, saluant à la façon d'un soldat.

-A très bientôt, Sakura. –Me dit Kyo tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

Na et Kai, ainsi qu'Ikioi se serrèrent vers nous, créant un agglutinement.

-La prochaine mission ne sera pas longue à arriver, mes amis. A très bientôt ! –Soufflais-je.

La salle se transforma bientôt en un énorme rendez-vous d'au revoir, Naruto et Sasuke riant aux blagues de mon équipe. J'en profitais pour aller saluer mon maître, assis dehors sur les premières marches du temple.

-Maître ? Soufflais-je.

-Au revoir, Sakura. La prochaine fois, ne mets pas dix ans pour revenir, d'accord ? –Sourit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est promis, maître. –Répondis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement.

Derrière moi, Jiraya, Karin, Naruto et Sasuke attendaient leur tour. Naruto fondit en larme lorsqu'il salua Ryouta, Sasuke fit passer beaucoup de gratitude dans son regard et je le savais extrêmement reconnaissent pour tout ce que le vieux grisonnant avait fait pour lui, Jiraya balança une blague vaseuse et Karin s'inclina elle aussi.

-J'allais oublier, Sakura…-Dit Ryouta, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Oui ?

-Quelqu'un est venu vous chercher pour vous raccompagner. –Termina-t-il.

Surprise, je tournais mon regard vers l'horizon et aperçu trois silhouettes, avançant vers nous. Je reconnu directement Shikamaru, mon meilleur ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis des mois. A sa suite, Kakashi et Hinata, souriant en nous détaillant

Décidément, le voyage allait être mouvementé…

_« _La vie est faite d'adieux et de départs, mais aussi de nouvelles rencontres et de retrouvailles. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce 14ème chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires ^_^

Saruwa-Chan


	16. Chapitre Quinze

**Chapitre Quinze**

« L'amour est quelque chose de véritable. Quelque chose de fort et de puissant. Quelque chose pour lequel on serait prêt à donner sa vie… »

Sakura :

Le départ avait été rude. Pour Naruto, qui avait pu vivre loin du regard et des critiques des gens malintentionnés et qui se permettaient de le juger sans le connaître. Pour Sasuke, qui avait vu en Ryouta un maitre, un guide et un confident…Une présence masculine qui l'avait aidé à avancer vers l'avenir, vers son ultime but. Quand à moi… Je détestais les adieux. Ce n'en était pas, je le savais, mais quitter mon maitre encore une fois avait été dur.

Ryouta, avec mon escouade, étaient les seuls piliers encore debout de mon passé de tueuse sanguinaire et sans coeur…Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, vestige de mon passé. Ryouta avait été comme un père, même dur comme la pierre, il restait le seul amour paternel que j'avais reçu. Le quitter aujourd'hui me ramena une dizaine d'année en arrière, lorsque je faisais mon sac pour m'en aller à Konoha, définitivement.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Shikamaru m'appeler plusieurs fois, tentant d'attirer mon attention. Je finis par réagir et tournais les yeux dans sa direction.

-Sakura, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? –S'impatienta le brun à queue de cheval.

-Excuse-moi Shika, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. –M'excusais-je dans un petit rire gêné.

-Pas grave…Je disais donc que je voulais voir avec toi notre trajet. Rapide ou non ? –Il me désigna la carte qu'il tenait entre ses doigts fins.

-Nous ne sommes pas pressé. –Intervint Kakashi en se plaçant entre nous deux. –Autant en profiter pour y aller gentiment. Nous pourrions passer par ici, ici et là, qu'en dites-vous ?

Jiraya, non loin de nous, finit par s'approcher à son tour et nous désigner un endroit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je, méfiante.

-Une source d'eau chaude. Elles sont tenues par une charmante femme et…

Je n'en écoutais pas plus. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je crois que j'aurais tourné de l'œil s'il m'avait répondu : Un couvent.

-Et on est obligé de se déplacer dans une source d'eau chaude perdue en plein milieu de la pampa alors qu'il y en a des dizaines d'autres autours ? –S'énerva Shikamaru, le regard blasé.

-Bon…Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, pourquoi pas après tout. –Fis-je. –Nous avons besoin de nous reposer, ça fait plus de 8 heures qu'on court comme des malades. Combien de temps pour y parvenir, Jiraya ?

-Si nous prenons pas là –Montra-t-il de l'index- Nous devrions y arriver dans deux heures au plus tard.

-Très bien, -Continuais-je. –alors en route.

Kakashi acquiesça, Shikamaru aussi. Quant à L'ermite, il m'offrit un sourire charmeur que j'aurais voulu lui faire manger.

Devant nous, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke et Karin discutaient joyeusement. Je pouvais entendre les éclats de rire du blond ainsi que ceux, timide certes, de Hinata. Karin tenait fermement le bras du brun qui lui ne disait rien, la tête en l'air.

Cette image me donna un coup à l'estomac. Pas un coup sympa, pas un petit coup pour rigoler, non. Un véritable coup de maitre en plein dans le ventre, tellement fort qu'il me donna la nausée. Je cachais comme je le pouvais mon malaise, le faisant passer pour de la fatigue aux yeux des autres. Ce tableau me dégoutait et je me haïssais de me l'avouer.

Un Naruto heureux au bras de sa belle, un Sasuke fier accompagné d'une belle rousse. Je n'avais même pas ma place sur le cadre, j'étais de trop. Je me sentais heureuse pour eux bien sûr, je serais heureuse lorsqu'ils trouveront enfin leur juste milieu et leur propre nid…Mais je n'y étais pas, et je n'y serais jamais.

Jalousie…Purement et simplement.

Je me refermais alors dans ma bulle, laissant les autres parler ensemble, et je n'en sorti pas avant d'être arrivée à l'auberge, soit 3 heures plus tard (Jiraya ne devait pas avoir la même notion du temps quoi moi, je crois).

L'endroit était très beau, je devais l'avouer. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir marché aussi longtemps pour contempler une telle splendeur.

Entourée de forêt, l'auberge était faite de bois, traditionnelle jusqu'aux finitions et aux sculptures du toit. Le clapotis de l'eau dans les bassins attira mon attention et je remarquais des dizaines de carpes de toutes les couleurs. La lune se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau, donnant un air paradisiaque à l'endroit. Non, vraiment, je ne regrettais pas et j'étais même reconnaissante envers l'ermite. J'allais enfin pouvoir être seule avec moi-même.

Une vieille femme nous attendait à l'entrée, accompagnée d'une plus jeune. Sans doute sa petite fille, voir même sa fille.

La grand-mère nous accueilli avec un grand sourire, bien que rendu plus nonchalant à cause des rides. Jiraya passa en avant pour la saluer en premier et nous nous inclinâmes tous en signe de respect. Je repérais déjà le regard aguicheur de la plus jeune de nos hôtes sur Sasuke et Naruto. En lançant un regard circulaire dans leur direction, je vus le regard mauvais qu'Hinata lançait à la jeune femme et je partais dans un petit rire discret. Depuis quand Hinata faisait ce genre de chose ?

La Hyuga me regarda et me fis un clin d'œil, complice. J'adorais vraiment cette fille.

-Bonsoir à vous. Ravie de te revoir, Jiraya. Je vois que tu nous as amené de la compagnie, c'est merveilleux. –Commença la vieille femme dans un sourire doux et accueillant. – Je me nome Myho, je suis la propriétaire de ces lieux. Voici ma petite fille, Hana.

Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent et firent demi-tour, nous intimant à les suivre. Jiraya s'éclipsa avec la propriétaire alors que Kakashi et Shikamaru furent installé dans une chambre en premier. Hinata, Karin et moi, par contre…Je ne savais pas vraiment quel mot utiliser. Jeter serait un bon mot, oui. Donc, Hinata, Karin et moi furent jetée dans une chambre au fond du couloir alors que Sasuke et Naruto avait le droit à une très belle vue sur les chutes d'eau du jardin.

Celle-là, je savais déjà que j'allais la détester. Et sincèrement, je n'étais pas la seule.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et que nous avions diné comme des rois, Hinata, Karin et moi rentrâmes dans notre chambre afin de discuter et de nous préparer à une baignade nocturne.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir Hinata, ça faisait si longtemps. –Commençais-je.

-Oui, c'est vrai. –Dit-elle en souriant. –Il faut avouer que vous êtes rarement là, Haruno-sama.

-Cesses donc ces élans de politesse, Hinata. J'ai l'impression de passer pour une vieille pie, quand tu m'appelles comme ça. –Continuais-je, exaspérée.

-Mais tu _es_, une vieille pie Sakura. –Ajouta Karin, sarcastique.

-Toi la femme à lunette, ferme-là. Répondis-je, taquine. –Alors, ton bégaiement a totalement disparu, Hinata, c'est génial.

-Oui, j'ai pris confiance en moi depuis le temps. J'ai réussi à me dépasser physiquement et mentalement, et j'en suis très fière. Et puis, pour un chef de clan, ça ne fait pas bon genre le bégaiement. –Elle éclata d'un rire franc et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-En parlant d'évolution et de changement…Tes seins sont énormes. –Hurla presque la rousse, les yeux en soucoupe.

Hinata vira au rouge baissa la tête en direction de ses pieds, gênée.

-Toi la planche à pain, ferme-là. –Défendis-je Hinata en souriant, mauvaise.

Karin finit par éclater de rire avant de m'envoyer un oreiller à la figure. Après quelques minutes de rire intense et de confidence, Hinata et Karin se levèrent dans un même mouvement, préparant leurs affaires pour le bain. Je restais pourtant assise, attendant…

-Tu ne viens pas, Sakura ? –Questionna doucement la rousse à lunette, le regard interrogateur.

-Non, pas maintenant les filles, désolée. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Mais merci de l'invitation, je vous rejoindrais sans doute plus tard. –M'expliquais-je dans un souffle.

-Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure. –Firent les filles tout en sortant de notre chambre commune, linges et accessoires de toilette à la main.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte coulissante fermée que je me permis de lâcher un long et lourd soupir, me prenant le visage entre les mains.

Cette journée avait vraiment été horrible. D'abord le départ et les adieux avec Ryouta, ensuite l'éloignement progressif des garçons et pour finir cette….Graaa ! Je ne trouvais même pas les mots pour définir mon énervement.

Je ne regrettais pas mon statut, ni ma vie. Parce que j'en avais une de vie, une vraie qui, je l'espère, resterait dans les mémoires. Du haut de mes vingt-trois ans, j'avais fait face à la mort, à la vie, aux décisions difficiles, aux moments de joie et de bonheur…J'avais connu la renaissance.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient tout ce que j'avais. Absolument tout. Ils étaient ma vie, mon cœur, l'oxygène que je respirais jour après jour, le seul pont que j'avais entre la vie et la mort, entre la folie et la réalité. Et les perdre pour d'autre sera pour moi comme un pieu qu'on m'enfonce dans le cœur, le tournant, encore et encore. Je le savais, que ça allait arriver. Parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses…

Le seul problème en ce moment et pour être un problème, c'en était un. Un vrai…C'était cette blonde au sourire exagérément stupide qui tournait autour de Sasuke. Je n'avais pas peur pour Naruto, trop bien protégé par Hinata qui ne laissera pas l'amour de sa vie filer entre ses doigts si facilement, mais j'avais peur des réactions de Sasuke. Même si Karin lui tournait autour depuis le début et même si il semblait proche d'elle, ça serait encore moins énervant qu'une blonde aux allures d'allumeuse, et je mâche mes mots ! Voilà, nous avons donc cerné le problème.

Ma jalousie maladive…

Ca me rendait dingue de pouvoir éprouver de la jalousie envers ce genre de fille, envers les filles qui approchaient Sasuke en général même. Ce n'était pas bien, horrible, immoral, stupide et j'en passe et moi-même je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi avec Sasuke et pas avec Naruto.

Toutes ces réflexions me donnèrent mal au crâne et je décidais de m'allonger. Une minute après mon action à peine, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et je lâchais un vague « entrez », ma voix me faisant défaut.

-C'est moi, Saku.

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix de Shikamaru, qui semblait plus réveillée qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Tu dors déjà ? –Commença-t-il, surpris.

-Non, je réfléchissais. Et je réfléchis tellement que j'en ai mal à la tête. –Répondis-je, lasse.

-Tu devrais penser à te reposer un peu, tu sais. Tu t'es faite séquestrée et battue, tu es passée à deux doigts de la mort, Saku. Ce n'est pas rien. Je sais que tu vis à mille à l'heure tout le temps, encore plus depuis que tu as envoyé Sasuke et Naruto au pays de la Foudre…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles . –Mon ton devint rapidement froid et sec.

-Galère….Sérieusement, Sakura. Le lendemain de leur départ tu as repris le rythme que tu possédais avant. C'est-à-dire du vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. En quatre ans, j'ai dû te voir dix fois, si ce n'est moins. Alors tu pourras faire croire à n'importe qui que tout ça ne t'as pas affectée, mais pas à moi. Je te connais par cœur, mon bonbon rose. –Sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, calmement.

-Comment va Temari, au fait ? –Questionnais-je, tentant de noyer le poisson.

-Changement de sujet, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu d'accord ? –Souffla-t-il. –Temari va très bien, elle a emménagé il y a peu dans mon quatre pièces.

-Et comment ça se passe ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est dur, parfois. Tous les deux, on est totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et il nous arrive de nous disputer, mais je l'aime tellement que c'en est dingue.

-J'espère pouvoir vivre ça un jour, moi aussi. –Murmurais-je, le regard dans les vagues.

-C'est vrai que Sasuke et toi, vous êtes très différent mais ça se passera bien, tu verras. –Fit-il en braquant son regard dans le mien.

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser l'énorme connerie qu'il venait de me sortir, mais mon réveil fut brutal.

-De quoi tu parles ? –Sursautais-je tout en m'éloignant de lui.

-Qui tu crois que je suis, hein ? Je te connais comme ma poche. Alors tenter de me faire croire que si tu fais la tronche, c'est pas à cause de notre jolie hôtesse blonde, c'est mal me connaître.

Je piquais la mouche et me mis à bouder dans mon coin. Tenter de me sortir de ce pétrin était peine perdu, de toute façon. Après quelques minutes de silence, je me retournais vers lui.

-Si tu savais comme je me sens débile de ressentir ça, je ne sais même pas ce qui me prend. J'aurais envie de me trancher les cordes vocales juste pour ne plus dire de connerie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ça va me rendre folle. –Chuchotais-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Tu n'y peux rien, Sakura. C'est normal d'être jalouse, tu as quand même passé presque dix ans avec Sasuke, alors tu as peur de te faire mettre sur le côté, qu'il t'oublie. Je sais que Naruto ne t'inquiète pas, parce que pour lui, tu seras toujours sa Sakura et jamais il ne t'oubliera, mais avec l'Uchiha, ça te fou les boules, avoue-le. –Tenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Non, Shikamaru, tu n'as pas compris. Ce que j'éprouve entre Sasuke et Naruto est complétement différent, je…

-Attends une seconde, t'es en train de me dire que…-Fit-il choqué, soudain très attentif.

-Non, je ne te dis rien du tout. –M'énervais-je.- Et puis merde, ce n'est pas moi ce genre de truc. C'est toi, le gentil du duo, celui qui connais tout des sentiments, le normal de notre équipe. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, bon sang ! Je ne comprends même pas moi-même.

-Je suis désolé, ma petite Saku. Je ne savais pas que ça te perturbait comme ça. –Souffla-t-il, désolé. Je me sens inutile ces derniers temps avec toi, d'abord ta solitude lors du départ des garçons, la perte de ton œil et maintenant ça…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas Shika. –Souris-je.- C'est moi qui suis détraquée. Je crois que je vais aller le prendre, ce bain finalement.

-Très bien. On se voit demain matin ?

Il se releva doucement m'embrassa sur le front, me caressant les cheveux délicatement. Il franchit la porte, la laissant ouverte pour ma future escapade et je n'entendis plus aucun bruit.

Attrapant un élastique, j'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon haut et pris mon linge sous le bras, marchant en direction des bains. Je croisais Hinata et Karin en route, qui elle en revenait. Après quelques mots échanger, je terminais ma course et me déshabillais dans les vestiaires, enroulant ma serviette autour de moi.

Une fois à l'extérieur, face aux sources, je m'installais calmement les pieds dans l'eau chaude, profitant de ce moment de relaxation. Malheureusement, et pour bien m'énerver encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, une voix détestable me parvint aux oreilles. Analysant la source de ce bruit insupportable, j'en trouvais la base rapidement. L'autre côté de la paroi… Le côté des hommes.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Pourquoi la voix détestable, soit dit en passant celle de de la blonde « Hana », s'époumonait en riant comme une débile mentale du côté des garçons ?

Bon, je devais me calmer, peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'en compagnie de Jiraya… Ça lui ferait les pieds, tiens. Kakashi devait être absent, trop occupé à lire son livre pervers.

Je tentais de cacher mon rire diabolique en plongeant la tête dans l'eau jusqu'au nez, rêvant qu'elle soit choquée à vie par notre cher Jiraya…Ce serait bien la première fois que je lui serais reconnaissante à celui-là…Ha non, deuxième fois, finalement. Ou peut-être même trois.

Perdue dans mes pensées, ce fût deux autres voix qui me sortirent de ma léthargie. Deux voix que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre maintenant et à cet endroit…

Celle de Sasuke et de Naruto.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans les bains alors qu'Hana y était aussi ? Dans une impulsion, je me relevais des sources chaudes, ne faisant même pas attention à ma tenue qui ne se constituait que d'une petite serviette trempée et fonçais en direction des sources côté « Homme ». J'ouvris la porte à la volée et me positionnais une main sur les hanches, le regard accusateur en direction de mon problème.

Les garçons discutaient joyeusement, dans l'eau je précise, avec leur « hôtesse ».

Hana, assise en tailleur à rire à gorge déployée, s'arrêta immédiatement de rire en détectant ma présence, me lançant un regard mauvais. Naruto et Sasuke eux, me regardèrent la bouche ouverte et les yeux sortis des orbites, et Jiraya et bien…Jiraya profitait du spectacle, dirons-nous.

-Sa…Sakura-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? –S'étouffa le blond

-Et notre chère Hana, que fait-elle là, elle aussi ? –Répondis-je du tac au tac avec un sourire faux. –Je croyais que cette partie de la maison était réservée aux hommes, je me trompe ?

Hana du comprendre la menace, car elle prit ses jambes à son cou rapidement, s'excusant au passage et nous souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous…Sauf à moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Sakura. On s'amusait bien nous. –S'énerva Naruto.

Je piquais la mouche, encore. (deuxième fois de la soirée, vraiment, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette.)

-Attends voir que je dise à Hinata que tu draguais la petite fille de la propriétaire. Elle va apprécier, j'en suis sûr. –Fis-je, à cran.

Naruto laissa échapper un « Gloups » sonore avant de rire bêtement, une main derrière la tête.

-Quant à toi, Jiraya, pourrais-tu arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais un vulgaire morceau de viande ? –Continuais-je, sarcastique.

-Tu pourrais arrêter ta crise de jalousie puérile deux secondes, Sakura ? On se croirait à la maternelle, là. –La voix de Sasuke fût froide comme la glace, sont regard aussi d'ailleurs.

-Puérile ? Change de ton quand tu me parles, Uchiha. Je ne suis pas ta mère, mais tu me dois quand même le respect !

C'était reparti…

-Non, t'es pas ma mère effectivement. Simplement, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour elle. Tu ne l'es pas et tu ne le seras jamais, d'accord. –Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Phrase blessante ou double sens caché ? Je tentais alors le tout pour le tout, quitte à mettre la tête dans le plat, autant le faire correctement.

-Je ne me suis jamais prise pour ta mère, premièrement. Je suis une femme, pas ta mère ! –Répliquais-je.

-C'est justement ce que j'aimerais que tu comprennes, Sakura. –Il plongea son regard dans le mien tout en disant ces quelques mots.

-Bon et bien, je crois qu'on va vous laisser nous, hein ! –S'empressa d'ajouter Naruto et se relevant, tenant fermement sa serviette autour de la taille.

-Oui, je crois aussi.

Jiraya suivit le jeune blond rapidement, et ensemble refermèrent la porte qui menait aux vestiaires, nous lançant un dernier regard avant de disparaître.

-Bien, je devrais retourner dans ma chambre, je crois. Bonne soi…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que déjà, mon poignet fût empoigné et mon corps se laissait tomber vers l'arrière. L'eau chaude me brula la peau, trop habituée à l'air frais de l'extérieur.

Alors que je cherchais un repère pour regagner mon équilibre, je sentis un bras puissant m'agripper les hanches, me poussant jusqu'au bord du bassin. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, j'étais assise sur le muret, la tête de l'Uchiha posée sur mes jambes, ses mains dans les miennes.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu tu…-M'énervais-je.

-Juste un instant, s'il te plaît Sakura. –Sa voix ne fût que murmure, presque suppliante.

Vaincue et attendrie, je déposais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

-Sasuke, si tu voulais un câlin maternel, il fallait le demander. Il ne fallait pas attendre que je sois en serviette, trempée jusqu'aux os, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?! –Soufflais-je, taquine.

-Ce n'est pas un câlin maternel que je veux, c'est toi ! –S'exclama-t-il, les yeux fermé.

Je manquais de m'étouffer à sa remarque. Avais-je vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de dire, ou c'était simplement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ?

-Pas dans ce sens-là, Saku. –Soupira le brun. –C'est tes bras que je veux. Et que j'en sois résigné à draguer une idiote pour que tu réagisses, je trouve ça fatiguant. Même si intérieurement, j'ai beaucoup ris, je l'avoue.

-Tu veux dire que…- Tentais-je difficilement.

-J'avais juste besoin de reprendre pied. Quand j'étais petit et que je faisais des cauchemars, je n'arrivais jamais à distinguer le vrai du faux, dans ces moments-là. J'étais paralysé à l'idée qu'Itachi puisse être derrière moi pour me tuer, effrayé qu'il puisse vous faire du mal. Et j'étais tellement terrorisé que je courais dans ton lit pour que tu me rassures et que je puisse enfin sentir ta présence. Mais non Sakura, tu n'es pas ma mère et tu ne le seras jamais. Je n'arriverais jamais à te considérer comme autre chose qu'une femme, une vraie.

Révélation…Ce fût le seul mot qui me vint à la bouche. Les moments où Sasuke s'ouvrait réellement étaient extrêmement rares, j'en profitais jusqu'à ce que l'éco de sa voix s'éteigne dans ma tête.

-De toute façon, j'aurais été la pire des mères. –Murmurais-je, la voix tremblante.

Il se releva légèrement, se retournant pour me faire face et reposa sa tête à sa place initiale, ses yeux braqués sur les miens.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça –Il chuchotait lui aussi, comme si nos paroles n'étaient que secret.

-Parce que c'est vrai, Sasuke. La lignée Haruno s'éteindra avec moi. Ce nom n'a été associé qu'à des guerres et des tueries, à des morts par centaines. Je ne veux pas qu'un enfant porte ce lourd fardeau comme je l'ai porté moi. Et puis, comment pourrais-je aimé un enfant alors que j'ai déjà une peine énorme à m'aimer moi ?! –Lui expliquais-je, troublée.

-Tu parles comme si tu n'allais pas vivre longtemps, c'est étrange de ta part, Saku. –Sourit-il, les yeux dans les vagues.

-Je ne vais pas vivre longtemps, Sasuke. C'est déjà un miracle que je sois arrivée jusqu'à mes vingt-trois ans. –Il se crispa brusquement, mais je continuais. – Je n'ai pas été élevée pour vivre de longues et belles années, ni pour élever un enfant ou une famille. Je peux procréer, si j'arrive à un niveau assez important et que mon père me l'ordonne. Mais je ne serais qu'une enveloppe pour l'enfant et il deviendra comme moi. –L'Uchiha fit les gros yeux, prêt à se relever. -Mais je ne le ferais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon seul but dans la vie et de rendre votre monde et celui de vos enfant, à toi et à Naruto, meilleur. Mais ma lignée s'arrêtera avec moi.

Lorsque je fis à nouveau attention à Sasuke, son visage s'était considérablement rapproché du mien. Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient à présent, mais pour moi, ils ressemblaient plus à des kilomètres. Choisir le bon ou le mauvais. Les franchir ou les fuir.

_Choisir… _

Ses yeux bruns semblaient illisibles et pourtant, en s'y plongeant on pouvait facilement distinguer le même mélange d'émotion que j'éprouvais.

A l'intérieur de mon cœur il faisait beau et il pleuvait en même temps, dans ma tête la tempête faisait rage, se battant contre ma raison.

Ses lèvres charnues vinrent caresser les miennes, son souffle chaud chatouillant ma peau. Il s'appuya sur son avant-bras, attrapant ma nuque de sa main de libre afin de se rapprocher de moi. Je n'osais pas fermer les yeux, de peur que tout ceci soit un rêve ou encore qu'il disparaisse si j'avais le malheur de cligner des paupières.

Le temps s'était arrêté autour de nous…

Lorsqu'il fût assez proche de ma bouche pour que, au moindre mot de sa part, ses lèvres touchent les miennes, il murmura :

-Même si tu te détestes, nous on t'aime comme tu es…

Il m'embrassa.

Et dans ma tête et mon cœur, ce ne fût plus une tempête, ce fût le vide total, le néant, l'absolution, le paradis et l'enfer. Comme si j'avais toujours été faite pour ça, comme si j'étais née pour ce moment-là. Les doutes et les craintes s'envolèrent comme une nuée de papillons.

Il raffermit la prise de sa main sur ma nuque alors que sa langue franchissait la barrière de mes dents blanches, intimant à la mienne de la rejoindre. S'en suivit alors une dance endiablée pour le pouvoir, cherchant à dominer l'autre. Ses lèvres coulissaient parfaitement avec les miennes, comme faites dans le même moule.

Je perdais pied…

Même si l'air de la nuit était frais, ma peau devint vite brulante, celle de Sasuke chaude et tiède. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je remarquais ses pupilles, à présent rouges rubis, me fixant avec attention, ne loupant aucun de mes mouvements. Mon bras s'enroula finalement autour de ses épaules puissantes, mon autre main fourrageant dans sa chevelure couleur corbeau alors qu'il tenait fermement ma taille, s'agrippant parfois à mes fesses.

Il finit par mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, joueur, et picora quelques baisers avant de se reculer.

-Ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ? –Souffla-t-il avant de sortir des sources et de s'en aller.

Et moi je restais plantée là comme une imbécile…

Il était sérieux là ?

Décidément, j'avais voulu passer ma soirée **seul** pour réfléchir et voilà que maintenant, je faisais tout l'inverse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sakura …

J'étais partie pour une nuit blanche, et une belle !

« Parfois, les décisions que l'on prend paraissent mauvaise, mais il arrive que ce soit celles qui nous fassent le plus de bien, celles à qui nous étions prédestinés »

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre (comme tout les autres d'ailleurs) alors j'espère qu'il aura fait passé tout les sentiments que je voulais...Enfin brefouille, merci d'avoir lu! Review?

Saruwa-Chan


	17. Chapitre Seize

Chapitre Seize

« Quoi que vous fassiez dans la vie, ce sera insignifiant.

Mais il est très important que vous le fassiez, car personne d'autre ne le fera… »

Sakura :

J'étais restée assise là des heures sans bouger, les pieds dans l'eau, éclairée par la lune. J'étais restée là toute la nuit à penser…

À penser au bien et au mal, au pour et au contre.

Je savais, je sentais que ce que j'éprouvais pour Sasuke n'était pas de l'amour ordinaire, pas l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Naruto, pas l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Shikamaru. Pas l'adoration et l'attachement paternel que je ressentais pour Ryouta, ni fraternel, comme avec le reste de mon équipe.

Tout était trop compliqué, trop lourd et trop fort pour moi. Je n'étais pas de ce genre à réfléchir sans arrêt aux sentiments, ni à ceux des autres et encore moins aux miens. Parce qu'avant eux, on ne m'en avait jamais donné. J'étais née dans la guerre et dans le sang, dans les trahisons et les mensonges. Il n'y avait pas de vie dans mon existence, pas de rire, pas d'avenir. Juste un trou noir. Alors pour moi…

J'étais née dans l'oubli…

Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un pantin, qu'une poupée de tissus bougeant aux bons grés de mon père, des dirigeants de mon pays.

Je n'avais pas d'avenir.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que mon existence entière, ou du moins le peu que j'aurais existé, n'était vouée qu'aux garçons. Aux garçons et à rien d'autre. Parce que pour moi, la vie n'était pas faite de mort et de crime, de hurlements incessants qui vous suivent jusque dans votre sommeil. La vie, ce n'était pas ça.

Mais on m'avait donné une chance, une chance de tout changer, d'avancer.

Sasuke et Naruto…

Je vivais à travers eux, je ne vivais que pour eux. Mais ils ne vivaient pas pour moi et ça, je le savais.

Ma mission s'arrêtera le jour où enfin, ils voleront de leurs propres ailes…Et ce jour était proche, vraiment proche.

Alors qu'allais-je faire après ? Essayer de vivre tout de même, de trouver autre chose qui comblerait le manque causée par l'absence de mes deux protégés ?

Impossible.

Me vouez au combat et à la guerre, voilà ce que je savais faire. Voilà pourquoi j'étais née, pourquoi j'existais.

Il y a très longtemps de cela, mon père m'avait dit quelque chose, que je n'oublierais sans doute jamais.

« Tu es née pour protéger et servir ton pays, tu lui dois la vie comme lui te doit la sienne. Et tu mourras pour lui, pour lui et uniquement lui. Sois fière, tu mourras en symbole, les gens se souviendront toujours de toi »

Mensonge…

Personne ne se souviendra de moi, parce que j'avais toujours été cachée au monde. Et quand mon heure viendra, mon salut sera de savoir que Naruto et Sasuke sont heureux. Alors à ce moment-là enfin, je rendrais mon dernier souffle.

Mais mon dilemme était le suivant :

Pourrais-je me permettre d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour Sasuke, réciproquement, sachant que je risquais de disparaître à tout moment ? Sachant que j'allais entacher le nom des Uchiha plus qu'il ne l'était déjà… Sachant que c'était immoral, parce que j'étais plus vieille que lui et que j'en avais la garde ?

Mais à quoi bon allez contre son cœur, contre la voix au fin fond de son âme qui hurle qu'elle a besoin de l'être aimé ?

J'étais fatiguée. Fatiguée de me battre sans arrêt pour tout et pour rien. Je me battais pour rester en vie encore un peu, je me battais pour protéger les miens…Devais-je me battre pour pouvoir vivre un bonheur un peu différent ? Savourer ces moments de transe insaisissable que je vivais avec Sasuke, ses baisers volés, ses promesses de douceur et de plénitudes… Toute la question reposait en ces quelques mots.

Peut-être…

Les gens ne le regarderaient pas différemment, sachant qu'il s'est attaché plus que de raison à une étrangère comme moi ? À un monstre ?

Si, sans aucun doute.

Que devais-je faire alors. Je me connaissais assez bien pour dire que je n'arriverai jamais à réfréner ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, j'avais maintenu ça en moi trop longtemps, à un tel point que cette « chose » me dévorait l'âme et le cœur. Parce que je ne garantissais pas ma réaction la prochaine fois que Sasuke aurait un geste un peu trop osé sur ma personne, j'avais beau être maitresse de mes émotions lors des combats, lorsque une horreur sans nom se présentait à mes yeux…Du moins, à mon œil à présent. Mais « ça », c'était trop pour que j'arrive à rester froide. Je détestais découvrir des sentiments, parce qu'ils imposaient une compréhension totale du sujet avant de pouvoir se contrôler. Et ce sentiment-là, je n'y arrivais pas. Trop dur. Trop fort.

Et de l'autre côté de la balance, je me sentirais coupable et lâche d'imposer ma personne au dernier descendant du fameux Clan Uchiha, je ne voulais pas le salir, pas entacher son avenir déjà trop compromis.

Oui et non, égalité.

Seule, je n'y arrivais pas. Je tournais en rond, je revenais sans cesse au point de départ. J'avais besoin d'aide, et la seule personne pouvant m'aider était la personne directement concernée.

Me réveillant de ma longue méditation, j'osais lancer un regard autour de moi, vérifiant que j'étais toujours seule.

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, la lune laissant doucement place au soleil. Le matin était là et je n'avais pas dormi. Même si une longue journée de marche s'annonçait, je n'en avais que faire. J'étais trop habituée aux nuits blanches pour m'en inquiéter, alors je me dirigeais vers la douche calmement, déposant mon linge à présent sec sur le bord d'un meuble.

Mise à nue, mon regard fût attiré par le grand et unique miroir de la salle d'eau. Posé là, mon reflet sembla me nargué et je m'approchais de la glace sans détourner les yeux de la silhouette qui m'était renvoyée.

Deux sentiments contradictoires s'éveillèrent en moi. Le premier fut le dégout, car je haïssais mon corps. Je détestais chaque prouesse qu'il accomplissait, car ces prouesses ne rimaient qu'avec la mort. J'étais couverte de cicatrices, tantôt longue, tantôt fine. Parfois invisible pour des yeux peu entrainé, et parfois tellement visible que j'en avais honte. Chaque cicatrice, chaque marque sur mon corps fait de marbre, je m'en souvenais. Elles appartenaient toutes à une tranche de ma vie, à un souvenir, elles étaient la commémoration de mes ennemis.

Mon corps était un tombeau

Mais malgré tout, j'appréciais les courbes de ce dernier. Ce fût mon deuxième sentiment, la fierté. J'étais grande et fine, ma peau était blafarde, presque trop blanche pour un être vivant. La couleur si clair de mon épiderme en avait fait douté plus d'un sur mes origines, puisque toute personne venant de Kaminari No Kuni (Pays de la Foudre) possédait toujours un teins hâlé, bronzé. Pas moi…

Mes jambes étaient fines mais musclée à force de travail acharné. J'avais une poitrine ronde, bien que peu opulente, mais elle me convenait bien, elle me _suffisait_. Mes cheveux roses rendaient le tout presque irréel, ajouté à mes yeux si spéciaux, à présent. J'étais une vraie originalité dans un monde de barbare… J'étais la dernière touche de couleur que les gens voyaient avant de mourir.

Le rose, couleur si douce et si enfantine, malheureusement portée par un monstre.

Je fis demi-tour et entrait dans la douche, allumant l'eau chaude. Mes muscles se détendirent les uns après les autres et je laissais passer un soupir de bien-être, traversant la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne pris que peu de temps pour m'occuper de mon corps engourdi et sorti aussi vite que ma toilette fût faite, attrapant mes habits resté en vrac hier soir.

Tranquillement, je marchais alors en direction des chambres, ouvrant la porte coulissante avec toute la délicatesse dont je pouvais faire preuve pour ne pas réveiller les demoiselles qui dormaient à l'intérieur de la pièce. J'avançais sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à mon futon et finis par fouiller dans mon sac de voyage afin de trouvé mon équipement ainsi que mes vêtements ninja. J'enfilais le tout, attachant mes cheveux en une longue tresse et fixais le cadeau de Ryouta en son extrémité. J'attrapais mes bottes et sorti aussi vite que j'étais arrivée, marchant jusqu'à la salle principale sans faire de bruit.

L'odeur du déjeuner vint me chatouiller les narines et mon estomac commença à se tortiller. J'entrais alors dans la pièce et fût surprise d'y trouver Jiraya, tranquillement assis devant une tasse de thé fumante.

-Bonjour Jiraya, commençais-je. Bien dormi ?

-Oh, Sakura. Très bien, merci. Je pensais être le seul debout à une heure pareil, dit-il doucement.

Souplement, je m'asseyais en face de lui alors que la maîtresse de maison me saluait et me servait mon déjeuner. Saisissant mes baguettes, j'entamais mon bol de riz blanc avec appétit, échangeant parfois un mot ou deux avec le vieil ermite. Et Shikamaru finit par faire son entrée, suivit par Kakashi et Karin.

-Salut tout le monde, fis-je. Où est le reste du troupeau ?

Mon coéquipier m'embrassa le front avant de me répondre en riant :

-Naruto ronfle tellement fort que Sasuke a eu énormément de peine à dormir, alors je pense qu'ils ne se lèveront pas avant une heure ou deux.

-Quand à Hinata, continua Karin, elle voulait prendre un douche avant de nous rejoindre.

Tous s'assirent autour de la table basse, discutant et mangeant, riant parfois aux blagues stupide de l'un ou de l'autre. Quant à moi, je tentais de trouver notre prochain itinéraire à l'aide de Kakashi, cherchant les endroits fréquentables et les raccourcis.

-Notre prochain point de ravitaillement ce trouve à plus de 100 kilomètres. Nous pourrions passer la nuit dans ce petit village, qu'en dis-tu Sakura ? Questionna Kakashi, pensif.

-Pourquoi ne pas opter pour du camping ? C'est beaucoup moins cher, nous ne sommes pas en vacances après tout, terminais-je, septique.

-Sakura, sérieusement. Nous y allons en douceur et puis je me fais vieux, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de confort moi, ria Jiraya, les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris des vacances Sakura ? De vrai vacances, je veux dire, continua Shikamaru.

-Je n'aime pas les vacances, un point c'est tout. Mais puisque vous avez tous décidé de vous liguer contre moi alors très bien, nous prendrons notre temps et je ne m'occuperais plus des endroits où nous dormirons, soupirais-je exaspérée.

-Il serait peut-être temps d'allé réveiller les garçons, vous ne pensez pas ?

Je n'avais même pas entendu Hinata entrer, tellement absorbée par la carte que je tenais du bout des doigts.

Personne ne sembla faire attention à sa dernière phrase, sauf la blonde peroxidée, alors je me dévouais avant qu'elle ne le fasse tout en sachant très bien qu'ils avaient fait semblant de rien parce que Naruto était un calvaire ambulant à réveiller.

Cette fois-ci, je ne me retenais plus de faire du bruit en marchant, cigarette au bec, soupirant tous les cinq mètres (notez bien qu'il n'y avait que quinze mètre entre moi et le chambre des garçons, soit trois soupires) Et j'ouvris la porte avec fracas.

Et à mon plus grand étonnement, Naruto était déjà levé. Et à en voir par la tête qu'il tirait, j'avais dû le surprendre vu la violence dont j'avais fait preuve contre la porte coulissante.

-Bonjour Sakura-Chan, sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Tu vas mieux ? Je veux dire, tu n'es plus fâchée ?

Il transpirait à grosse goutes, c'était mauvais signe. De quoi parlait-il au juste…

-De quoi tu parles gamin ?

-De…hier soir dans les bains…Tu en diras rien à Hinata n'est-ce pas ? Promets-le moi, hurla-t'il à genoux, me tenant la jambe comme un naufragé aurait tenu un morceau de bois.

Effectivement, j'avais oublié ce détail-là. Les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire et je serrais les points, tentant de me calmer un minimum.

-Naruto, commençais-je. Vu la façon dont tu viens d'hurler, estimes-toi heureux si Hinata ne t'a pas entendu depuis là où elle est, imbécile.

Il déglutit difficilement, avant de me montrer un futon occupé du bout du doigt, bafouillant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke (Sasuke-Teme sont ses mots exacts) et qu'il me laisse le plaisir de le réveiller.

Je remerciais Naruto du fond du cœur, il venait de me lâcher en beauté. Moi qui comptais sur lui pour pouvoir me dérober à la dernière secondes…C'était raté. Je ne pensais pas que le face à face avec l'Uchiha arriverait si vite, malheureusement, j'étais devant le fait accomplit à présent.

Jetant ma cigarette dans l'herbe, j'entrais doucement dans la chambre afin de réveiller le bel endormi. Je tentais d'abord de l'appelé, répétant son nom à plusieurs reprises afin de ne pas avoir à trop m'approcher de lui. Mais chanceuse comme je le suis, rien n'y fit, Sasuke ne bougeait pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avançais encore et le secouais gentiment, cherchant à ce qu'il émerge de son sommeil si profond.

-Hé, la belle au bois dormant, soufflais-je. Réveilles-toi, nous partons dans deux heures.

Il émit une phrase incompréhensible avant de se retourner dans ma direction, ouvrant un œil endormi.

Sasuke avait toujours été beau. Que ce soit en pleine nuit, au réveil ou même après une nuit courte, il était toujours beau. Son regard charbon glissa jusqu'au mien, s'y accrochant, alors que je détaillais le désordre de ses cheveux aile de corbeau.

Poser mon regard sur lui fut comme un électrochoc, de long frisson parcourant ma peau de bas en haut. J'avais le souffle court, mon cœur battait aussi vite qu'un cheval lancé au triple galop. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner uniquement pour nous, seulement nous… Et si j'avais pu, j'aurais souhaité que cet instant ne se termine jamais.

Malheureusement, c'était impossible.

Alors au moment où ses doigts fin virent électriser, bruler ma peau, je me réveillais de ma transe et me relevais en vitesse. Je n'avais pas pris de décision, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je devais faire, comment je devais le faire…Alors je ne pouvais pas.

Sasuke, surprit et inquiet m'appela plusieurs fois, cherchant à attirer mon attention.

-Sakura ? Chuchota-t-il, se relevant sur ses avant-bras.

-Heu…Oui, excuses-moi. Il est temps de te lever Sasuke, nous partons bientôt. Prépare tes affaires, tout le monde t'attends.

Et je m'empressais de faire demi-tours afin de mettre fin à mon calvaire. Je me précipitais jusqu'à la porte coulissante, juste avant que la voix agacée de l'Uchiha atteigne mes oreilles et m'arrête dans ma foulée.

-Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ? Me questionna-t-il, la voix triste et pleine de reproche à la fois.

-De quoi tu parles, m'emportais-je en me tournant dans sa direction.

-Je parle du fait que tu ne supportes pas que je te touche, que tu m'évites. Si tu as tellement honte d'éprouver de l'attirance pour un « gamin », comme tu sais si bien le dire, alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas simplement comme si je n'existais pas, hein ?

Il criait presque, et moi ? Moi, j'étais à deux doigts de la crise de nerf.

-Tu ne comprends rien, Sasuke, m'emportais-je à mon tour. As-tu pensé au regard des gens ? C'est mal !

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, Sakura ! Où est le mal…Où est le mal à vouloir rester avec toi ?! Sa voix fut tel un murmure, presque étouffé par l'émotion.

-Un jour, tu finiras par en souffrir Sasuke. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne tiens pas mon destin entre mes mains, je ne peux pas _choisir_. Je suis née et je mourrais dans la guerre, je suis faite pour ça. Alors ne va pas t'enticher d'une poupée vide, c'est une perte de temps. De plus, il est hors de question que je salisse le nom des Uchiha avec une descendance comme la mienne, tu m'entends ?

Mon regard se fit droit et froid, je me redressais et restais inflexible. Sasuke se releva à son tour, attrapant son Obi avant de me passer à côté sans même un regard. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il m'adressa une dernière phrase, et disparu.

« Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché. Retiens bien ça, Sakura. Je n'abandonne jamais avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux. »

* * *

Huit heures. Huit foutues heures que nous marchions sous le soleil. J'avais l'impression de mourir de combustion et même ma transpiration en était devenue chaude. Et dieu sait combien je haïssais transpirer.

Nous n'avions fait que marcher durant toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour de petite pause d'une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Au loin, le soleil déclinait gentiment et donnait au monde une couleur rose-orange que j'adorais regarder. Le monde entier semblait plus beau, au coucher du soleil et je me sentais sereine pour la première fois de la journée.

Devant moi, Hinata et Naruto discutaient calmement, riant parfois discrètement.

En les observant, je me suis prise à imaginer comment aurait été ma vie si j'avais pu être comme eux. L'amour semblait si simple lorsque mon regard se posait sur les deux tourtereaux, si beau et si pur.

Cet amour-là n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je ressentais envers Sasuke, c'était violant, bestial, c'en était un besoin. Et tout aurait été plus simple si nous avions été comme eux, oui…

Hinata était amoureuse du blond depuis des années maintenant et elle fut, avec Sasuke et moi, la première personne à ne pas porter de jugement négatif sur l'Uzumaki. Et avait mis en lui tous ses espoirs, tous ses rêves. Naruto étais le héros d'Hinata, elle croyait en lui plus qu'elle croyait en elle-même.

Quant au blond, bien trop idiot pour comprendre l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux de la jolie Hyuga, il cachait la totalité de son ressenti au fond de lui, sans doute de peur qu'elle le rejette.

Je savais que Naruto était entre de bonne main, avec Hinata. Parce qu'elle était l'eau qui calmait son feu, elle était les bras où il cherchait tant de réconfort. Elle serait parfaite, elle serait son nouveau départ.

Et lui comme elle…Ils le savaient.

C'est en regardant ce genre de sentiments que j'avais envie de pouvoir y goûter. Même un aveugle aurait vu qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble…Sauf eux, peut-être.

Hinata et Naruto, Shikamaru et Temari…Ou encore Na et Kai, ils s'étaient trouvé et me prouvaient que le monde n'était pas toujours aussi noir que je le pensais.

Et moi et bien, j'avais passé mon après-midi (encore) à tourner mon problème dans ma tête. Sasuke ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée, passant son temps à discuter avec Kakashi et Shikamaru, repoussant parfois les avances d'une Karin un peu trop collante à mon gout.

Mais rien, pas un mot, pas un regard.

Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je me retournais vivement en direction de la personne.

-Hey, Sakura. Tout le monde est épuisé et Naruto meurt de faim, je pense que nous allons nous arrêter dans cette auberge, me dit gentiment Shikamaru en me pointant une maisonnette du doigt.

J'acquiesçais et me mit à suivre les autres en direction de notre point d'encrage.

L'auberge était tout ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Un toit de chaume, de la fumée sortant de la cheminée, faite de pierre et de brique. L'endroit était accueillant et protéger par une forêt épaisse, alors je ne voyais pas d'objection à nous installer ici pour la nuit, au contraire même.

En entrant, une odeur de viande et de nouille vint chatouiller mon odorat et j'en eu l'eau à la bouche, tout comme le reste de l'équipe je pense. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année vint alors nous saluer chaleureusement, nous souhaitant la bienvenue.

Plutôt petite, une moue enfantine et de grande boucle chocolat encadrant son visage d'ange. Mais mon regard fut vite alpagué par son ventre bien rebondi et elle dû le voir car elle me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de prendre la parole.

-Bienvenu cher voyageur. Je me nome Sanaka et je suis la propriétaire des lieux. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Inconsciemment, je pris le contrôle des opérations et lui répondis sans une hésitation, avançant de quelque pas afin d'être face à elle.

-Nous voudrions manger et dormir, si c'est possible. Vous reste-il des chambres ?

-Oui, bien sûr mademoiselle. Malheureusement, je doute que j'en aie assez pour que vous puissiez tous dormir individuellement, m'expliqua-t-elle, gênée.

Je me tournais vers le reste de l'équipe afin de faire des groupes de chambre, tentant tant bien que mal de diminuer le nombre de chambre à louer.

-Ne vous en faites pas, si il vous en reste 4, se sera parfait, souriais-je à la maitresse des lieux.

Elle se retourna et marcha jusqu'au comptoir, attrapa 4 clés sur son tableau de réservation et je la rejoignais afin de lui éviter des déplacements inutiles, vu son état.

-Ce sont les 4 dernières, m'expliqua-t-elle. Vous avez vraiment de la chance, voulez-vous que je vous accompagne pour vous montrer vos chambres ?

-Non, ça ira merci, dis-je en me retournant vers les autres avant de leur tendre les clés. Tenez les clés, trouvez les chambres et installez-vous pendant que je paye. Naruto et Sakuke vous dormirez ensemble, pareil pour Jiraya et Kakashi et Hinata et Karin. Shika, tu dormiras avec moi, nous avons du travail.

Naruto avala de travers avant de me faire une remarque.

-Pourquoi tu dormirais avec Shikamaru, il n'a qu'à dormir avec nous, on lui fera de la place.

-Naruto, ne discutes pas ! Maintenant, montez, ordonnais-je.

Le blond se tourna en direction de son meilleur ami, lâchant un petit « désolé » du bout des lèvres. Sasuke lança un regard noir à mon coéquipier paresseux avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers, très vite suivit par un Kakashi mort de rire.

Une fois seule, je me pus reprendre mes activités, soit payer mon dû.

-Je crois que vous avez fait un jaloux mademoiselle, souffla Sanaka en riant.

-Oh, n'y prêtez pas attention, ce n'est pas de la jalousie, lui expliquais-je.

-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, vous savez ? Et croyez-moi, je sais reconnaitre un homme jaloux quand j'en vois un…Et quel homme, bon dieu. Si je n'étais pas mariée….

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend mais je devinais la suite sans nul difficulté. Ce fût à mon tour d'être jalouse et je ressentis le besoin de clarifié les choses.

-Il n'a que dix-sept ans et il n'est pas disponible, désolée.

Mon ton fut plus froid et dur que je ne l'aurais voulu et je m'empressais de changer de sujet afin de ne pas plomber l'ambiance.

-Vous êtes mariée ? J'ai eu peur que vous teniez cette endroit seule, vu votre état.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, mon mari s'occupe de la cuisine, mais il m'aide tout de m'aide très souvent. Lui et moi, nous tenons cet endroit depuis plus de vingt ans à présent, alors nous avons pris l'habitude des contretemps et des difficultés. Nous avons même construit nous même les bains thermaux qui se trouvent en annexe à la maison.

Et encore un couple, un ! À croire que le dieu de l'amour passait son temps à me nargué où que j'aie en ce moment.

-Et si je peux ajouter encore quelque chose mademoiselle, fit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui ?

-Ne perdez pas votre temps à torturer votre esprit, ne gâchez pas votre chance. La vie est trop courte pour avoir des regrets, vivez chaque jours comme si c'était le dernier, d'accord ?

Ses paroles me bouleversèrent plus que prévu et j'acquiesçais, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Je pris mes jambes à mon coup et montais les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, fuyant le regard trop pénétrant de cette femme. Une fois devant ma porte de chambre, je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer, entrant sans plus de cérémonie.

Shikamaru, couché sur le lit, les bras en croix sous la tête tourna le regard vers moi.

-Ça va Saku ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

-Tout va très bien, clarifiais-je. Je suis affamée et épuisée, ce n'est rien.

-Si tu le dis. Je te laisse prendre une douche, je t'attends en bas d'accord ? Continua-t-il en me donnant une claque sur les fesses avant de disparaitre.

C'est moi ou le monde commence vraiment à devenir dingue ?

Une fois douchée et des vêtements propres sur le dos, j'étais descendue rejoindre les autres afin de me nourrir. Mon estomac criait famine depuis deux bonne heures et je salivais rien qu'en sentant l'odeur qu'il y avait dans le couloir.

Lorsque j'arrivais, tous étaient déjà installé autour de la table de rondin carrées, et à voir, ils m'avaient attendu pour commander.

-Merci de m'avoir attendue, remerciais-je tout en m'asseyant à table.

Je finis par remarquer le regard insistant de Sasuke, assis en face de moi. Levant les yeux vers lui je compris très vite que ce n'était pas mes yeux qu'il observait, mais bel et bien ma poitrine. Ses yeux faisaient des allers retours entre mon cou et le décolleté discret de mon ensemble de civile.

Sans doute suivait-il les goutes qui glissait de mes cheveux…

Penser à ça me rendit toute chose et je n'osais plus respirer de peur de lâcher un gémissement totalement indiscret. Mais le sourire de l'Uchiha s'agrandi d'avantage…

Durant le repas et alors que notre petit groupe discutait joyeusement des dernières nouvelles de Konoha ainsi que du voyage de demain, un pied vint caresser le mien doucement avant de faire des va et vient sur ma jambe, montant de plus en plus haut. Je m'étouffais alors avec ma bouchée de nouilles, buvant de grande gorgée d'eau en tentant de rester calme et totalement insensible.

Je ne m'interrogeais même pas quant à l'identité du propriétaire de ce pied, puisque il souriant plus que d'habitude.

-Sasuke Teme, qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un con là ? S'excita Naruto, croyant que son meilleur ami se moque de lui.

-Mais rien, je t'assure, fit Sasuke d'une voix de velours qui me donna la chair de poule.

-Quoi, c'est tes nouilles qui te font rire ou quoi ? Parce que si c'est ça, moi je commande les même hein, hurla l'Uzumaki tout en reniflant le bol de son comparse.

Le pied de l'Uchiha caressait toujours sensuellement ma jambe et je perdais pied petit à petit, tentant de me concentrer sur une conversation afin de ne pas flancher.

J'avais chaud, très chaud. Au fond de mon ventre, de milliers de papillons colorés s'envolaient, tournoyant encore et encore. Mes mains étaient moites, je n'osais pas tenir mes baguettes de peur qu'elles ne m'échappent et crèvent l'œil de quelqu'un. Et le pire dans tout ça…

C'est que Sasuke prenait un malin plaisir à me rendre folle.

Son pied vint caresser mes cuisses, glissant parfois entre ces dernières et remontant vers mon intimité qu'il frôlait.

Lorsque je relevais la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le siens et ses yeux me firent l'effet d'une bombe. Noir, presque rouge…J'avais l'impression de m'y noyer et s'en fut trop pour moi. Je me relevais en vitesse, faisant sursauter toute la table.

-E…Excusez-moi, bafouillais-je. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me coucher, je ne me sens pas bien.

Et je fonçais jusqu'à ma chambre, avant de m'y enfermer.

-Bha qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Sakura-Chan ? Questionna l'Uzumaki, les yeux en soucoupes.

-Rien, je pense que ses nouilles étaient trop épicées, elle a eu chaud, répondit Sasuke, sarcastique.

* * *

Minuit.

Il était minuit et je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Shikamaru au moins, n'avait pas eu ce problème, endormit depuis deux bonnes heures. L'auberge était totalement silencieuse et seul le bruit des grillons venait déranger mon insomnie. La boule dans mon ventre n'avait pas disparue et au contraire, elle semblait augmenter de plus en plus au fil des minutes.

Je décidais alors qu'il était temps de bouger et sortais la chambre, marchant en direction des bains. À cette heure, personne ne devait s'y trouver et j'en étais heureuse, j'allais enfin pouvoir être seule et me détendre loin de cette tension sexuelle et de ces questions sans réponse.

Lorsque j'y arrivais, la première chose que je remarquais était le paneau…

« Mixte »

J'aurais pu prendre peur, mais la nuit était trop avancée pour qu'un imbécile vienne se baigner. Et je savais me défendre, après tout.

Déposant mes vêtements sur un banc, j'attrapais un des linges mis à disposition avant de couvrir mon corps avec et je me dirigeais vers la source, ne distinguant pas grand-chose à cause de la vapeur d'eau. L'endroit était parfait, petit mais agréable, à ciel ouvert…Que demander de mieux ?

J'étais si heureuse et détendue que je ne remarquais pas la serviette déposée sur une pierre à mes côtés, et je me déshabillais totalement. Je finis par entrer un pied dans l'eau, puis un autre, avant d'immerger mon corps jusqu'à la taille, caressant la surface de l'eau du bout des doigts.

Enfin, je me sentais bien.

Malheureusement, un raclement de gorge me sorti de ma bulle et je me mettais en position de défense, les sens aux aguets.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je, d'une voix incertaine.

-Sakura ?

Ma seule pensée fut, « pourquoi dieu, pourquoi »

-Sasuke, fis-je sur de ce que j'avançais.

Alors que je cachais ma poitrine avec mon bras et mes cheveux, une tête bien trop connue fit son apparition en face de moi, sortant de la vapeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il surpris, les joues roses.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, continuais-je. Tu devrais être couché à cette heure-ci Sasuke.

-Ha, non. Mais toi, n'avais-tu pas fait un malaise tout à l'heure ? Tu es partie te coucher si je ne me trompe pas…

Ce gamin m'exaspérait. Il avait toujours réponse à tout, et il savait exactement appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

-Je…J…Tu me…

Et voilà que je bafouillais à nouveau, la chaleur insupportable s'installa à nouveau dans mon bas ventre alors que je tremblais de partout.

Sasuke se rapprocha d'avantage, collant son corps au mien, susurrant près de mes lèvres des mots qui se transformèrent en litanie :

-Dis-le.

-Arrête Sasuke, tentais-je en reculant.

-Dis-le Sakura, continua-t-il.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise exactement, m'énervais-je alors que la seule barrière entre mon corps et le sien restait mes bras posé sur ma poitrine et mon intimité.

Délicatement, ses mains attrapèrent les miennes, les éloignant de mon corps. Son corps vint faire pression sur le mien afin que je recule et je finis par sentir la froideur de la pierre sur mes fesses et mon dos…

J'étais prise au piège.

En moi, la boule c'était transformée en feu de forêt et toute mon âme s'y consumait. Sasuke, à présent totalement appuyé contre moi, avait le corps brulant. Son entre-jambe frottait contre mon bas ventre en dessous de l'eau et j'avais l'impression de mourir, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

Nous avions dépassé les limites, c'était trop tard.

-Dis-le moi, Sakura, souffla-t-il alors qu'il mordillait mon cou délicatement.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement, et pourtant j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester maitre de mon corps.

Sa main vint se poser sur un de mes seins alors qu'il caressait ma joue doucement, remontant ses lèves jusqu'aux miennes, les frôlant sans interruption. Mon corps s'arc-bouta sous l'affut des sensations et je dû m'accrocher à sa chevelure pour ne pas sombrer. Il comprit très vite, réactif, et attrapa l'une de mes fesses, me soulevant et j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes fines. Contre moi, sa virilité se fit grandissante tandis que son souffle se faisait heurté, sec. Je finis par ne plus tenir et l'embrassait furieusement, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il répondit sans hésitation, forçant la barrière de mes dents blanches avec sa langue alors qu'un combat de domination s'engageait.

Parce que c'est quand il m'embrassait que tous les autres plaisirs de la vie me paraissaient fades.

Nous étions dans notre monde et à présent, il était impossible de nous en sortir. J'abandonnais mes barrières les unes après les autres et je me laissais aller. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de me battre, pour ce soir du moins, et alors qu'il allait me l'ordonner encore une fois, je murmurais :

-Je t'aime.

-Dis-le encore, Sakura…

-Je t'aime, dis-je plus fort.

Et il entra en moi d'un coup sec.

Ce fut la première fois de toute mon existence que je me sentais comblée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis des années…

J'avais trouvé ma place sur cette terre.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le mien, cherchant à avoir mon accord pour qu'il bouge.

-Pardonne-moi si je fais quelque chose de faux, je n'ai jamais…Murmura-t-il, gêné.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke. Tout va bien se passer, dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Et il bougea enfin, lentement, comme si il craignait de me briser.

-Je t'aime Sakura, souffla-t-il rien que pour moi.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, je fus surprise de me retrouver dans mon lit. Petit à petit, les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et j'étouffais un gémissement dans mon oreiller, ne souhaitant pas alerter Shikamaru qui dormait à quelques centimètres de moi. Calmement, je me relevais et m'habillais, ne prenant même pas la peine de passé sous la douche, et je sortis de la chambre. Arrivée à rez-de-chaussée, j'apercevais Jiraya et Kakashi en pleine discussion avec une silhouette encapuchonnée et je me décidais à m'approcher d'eux. Lorsqu'enfin je pus distinguer le visage de la personne, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en y découvrant Kyo, le visage tiré, d'énormes cernes violettes et une moue pincée peinte sur la figure.

-Kyo, que fais-tu ici ? M'inquiétais-je.

Quelque chose c'était passé, c'était obligé.

-Sakura…

Sa voix n'était que murmure, pourtant je comprenais directement le gémissement de douleur.

-Que s'est-il passé Kyo, m'énervais-je.

-C'est Ryouta…Il…Ses mots restaient bloqué par la barrière de ses lèvres charnues.

-Il quoi !

-Il est mort Sakura…Quelqu'un l'a assasiné.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre

Mes jambes ne tinrent pas la nouvelles

Mais Kyo continua :

-Et nous sommes les prochains sur la liste, Sakura…

« Le combat pour la vérité était engagé, que le meilleur gagne »

* * *

Niaaaaaa, je suis horrible de finir comme ça, je le sais! Qu'avez-vous pensé du lemon? Il est très soft, mais comme c'est le premier je ne voulais pas tomber dans le vulgaire ni dans le "trop fleur bleue". Alors voilà, j'attends vos review!

Saruwa-Chan


End file.
